The Legend of King Zero
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: In the past, he became Zero...in the present, he died as Zero...and in the Future...he was reborn as Zero. This is how the story began of the man who changed History. This is the Legend of King Zero. (Sorry for bad summary, not very good) Fem: Lelouch/Lulu.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic which will be a crossover between Naruto x Code Geass x Aldnoah Zero x Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Depending on how this story goes, it will most likely be four or five seasons long as well as it will follow and order of Code Geass first, Aldnoah Zero second, the. Final Iron-Blooded Orphans for the final arc. It won't be a mash of the three suddenly but will take time to involve them. Anyways, I want to see how well this first chapter does as one of the stories I've been working on, I've got high hopes it will do well like Sacred Gear._**

 ** _Also the full name of female Lelouch, I got the idea from another story so that author gets the credit, her full name is Leloucia._**

Chapter 1

 **PRESENT DAY|ABOVE THE SURFACE OF MARS**

Currently falling from the sky was a blazing human shaped machine. Inside it was a single man who was exhausted after having fought with everything he had in him. The man wore a tight light purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves...he also wears a worn suit of armor, the armor itself is almost reminiscent of modern body armor, though the gender of the man was only revealed by the fact his helmet was off, worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. A closer look at the man revealed wild spiky blond hair with an eyepatch covering his left eye, while his right eye burned with a cranes symbol slowly flapping its "wings" his source of power. Suddenly tasting copper in his mouth, he starts to cough as blood splatters the interior of the machine, and ever so slowly the crimson liquid starts to drip from his eye as if crying tears of blood and his nose and mouth...ever so slowly the man glances at the monitor revealing a rising sun...and slowly he begins to close his eye while finally enjoying the sunrise. But as he does so the communications part of the machine while sparking begins to bark while static covers most of the screen yet you could almost make out a human form within the screens face.

[ _~~~~~DAMMIT NARUTO, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYE! ~~~~~~~_ ]

"I'm sorry Lulu, but that is an order I cannot follow...I'm...at my limit...I think...I'm going to take a long nap now." He spoke weakly with his eye closing completely, awaiting too have a very long rest, but as he does so his life begins to flash before his eyes, almost like eternity within an instant of how this all started.

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO|AT THE BRITANNIAN RESIDENCE-TOKYO SETTLEMENT. THE DAY THE WORLD CHANGED**

"Shirley, I can in fact tell you she's not out gambling." Came the words of a teenager who was leaning against a motorcycle with a passenger seat built into it. He had blonde, spiky hair, and blue eyes, with his face having been inherited from his mother including her eyes. The clothing he wore was that of Ashford Academy.

[ _You always say that Naruto and besides, did you steal Rival's motorcycle again?!_ ]

With that Naruto's form cringes a bit, Shirley's accusation proving to be correct...again while a sweat drop forms on the back of his head from his nervous chuckling.

"Uhhhhhh...I-think-I-see-her-now-got-to-go-bye!" Naruto spoke rapidly trying to get as much out and leave the young women on the other side of the phone without a chance to reply, no doubt she would try to scold him about taking his closest friend out gambling again. Seriously he needs the ramen money.

"Should've used that new voice changer device to make her think she called the wrong number or something..." Naruto thought to himself with sweat falling from his face.

"Can I presume you lied about having told Rivalz that you were borrowing his motorcycle?" Hearing that, Naruto just scratches the back of his head sheepishly while turning around to face the one who said that. He was met with a girl about his age as well as height, she had long black hair reaching her back and violet colored eyes. She wore the female version of Ashford academy clothing, though with a bit more modification to prevent wandering eyes.

"Not my fault Lulu, he left the keys in so I decided to borrow it." He told his best friend who only smiles at him while brushing her hair out of her eyes due to the slight wind.

"You are a terrible liar, Naruto." She told him with a slight smirk while the blonde only looks down sadly at being called a terrible liar, a small mental rainstorm falling over his head.

"Those elevens terrify me." Someone spoke nearby, and as the mutterings grew louder due to the news report speaking about the bombing of one of the sky-scrapers of the settlement.

Hearing that, Naruto turns around to see what everyone was looking at which was the large monitor screen normally used for advisement or emergency news reports on the side of a building showed the Britannian symbol before it changes to show Clovis la Britannia. Seeing him, Lulu's eyes just narrow.

[ _To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Eleven's who chose to serve the Empire of Britannia! Do you not see my pain, my heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants filled with rage and sadness, however as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is that of a righteous one! A virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of everyone! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice in the line of duty!_ ]

And with that they were asked for a moment of silence yet Naruto put the keys into the ignition.

"I do find your step-brother to be an ass, you know?" Naruto told Lulu who only smiles at seeing him put Rivalz's helmet on right before catching the passengers helmet he lightly tosses to her.

"If we hurry we won't get in trouble so hold on." Naruto told Lulu who only sighs while putting her helmet back on. It didn't take the two long to get onto the highway, driving fast back to their Academy.

"Let me guess, you won again with the King move, didn't you?" Naruto questioned Lulu who merely smiles at finding the answer to be funny.

"If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates too follow?" Lulu asked Naruto who answers after giving it some thought.

"You could have used someone to take his place instead, so instead of endangering the king if the double gets knocked down then the real one can take its rightful place?" Naruto questions with a slight smile on his face while he cautiously turns to Lulu who only smiles at finding his words to be interesting but their attention was drawn towards a speeding truck behind them, getting closer to them while it was blaring it horns.

" **DAMN PSYCHO'S!** " Naruto yelled before he turned the motorcycle to the side as much as he could to get out of the damn trucks way, unfortunately said truck crashed through a marked lane that was out of order…after stopping he got out fussing over the fact that rivalz would try to kill him for ruining his precious bike, but he was stopped by Lulu who yelled his name, gaining his attention to see the truck had crashed into the building marked Shinjuku Redevelopment Area Block Five. Naruto merely stops alongside her with a surprised look on his face that then turns to shock before fear.

"L-Lulu, d-did I cause that?" Naruto questioned the girl, thinking he's too young to go to court or jail due to having caused an accident on the freeway.

"I don't think so they were going above the speed limit themselves...huh?" Lulu stopped talking after seeing something forming on top of the trucks trailer.

"Naruto, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Hearing that, he just looks at her in confusion before looking at the vehicle that was trapped in the debris. Clearly not seeing what she was seeing.

"Naruto." Hearing that, he looks at Lulu who immediately tossed him the helmet he caught before she ran from him.

"Lulu, what are you doing?!" Naruto shouted, watching as she made her way down to the truck. As he looks around he can see what she saw with the numerous Britannian's muttering about student helpers or someone calling the ambulance. With a short sigh at the people's unwillingness to help and form crowds he couldn't help but look as she went to where the cab itself was, obviously trying to get someone to respond to her calls and/or open the door.

"As always, she reacts immediately." Naruto thought with a smile appearing on his face as he watched her climb up the ladder from the side of the trailer.

"Can you hear me, are you ok?" She asked but for a moment Naruto noticed she looked to her right and left in question before watching as the vehicle almost violently pulls back with Lulu falling into the opening. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen while he watched the truck take off.

"Ahhhh, shit!" Naruto muttered before he got back on the motorcycle with his helmet, all the while putting the spare helmet on the back of the motorcycle. His face now deadly serious before revving the motorcycle towards the direction the truck went. While driving, he noticed that there were three Britannian gunships flying over his head with what appears to be a Knightmare VTOL further back. Seeing this, Naruto grits his teeth only guessing that the driver of the truck most likely is the terrorist before he raises his left leg and starts kicking the side car multiple times until the final time causes the piece to fall off, allowing him to speed up after the truck that was now on a road lower than his current one. Naruto accelerated as fast as he could, looking down from the road he was on to see the truck he was after just as the gunships took aim.

[ _Stop the vehicle, surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!_ ]

With that said they fired warning shots at the truck.

[ _Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto only grits his teeth in anger but watched in only a minute as a heavy blade with a cable attached to it fire out from the opening of the container, striking the lead gunship that then exploded. Seeing that, Naruto looks down at the truck again with surprise to see a Knightmare frame exit it, after a moment of shock realizing it was a crimson Glasgow 4th generation knightmare frame. After that was over his face turned into grim determination to rescue his friend who could now be captive to the terrorists if they knew who she was.

"I better keep following them until-" His train of thought was cut off after seeing a Britannian Knightmare which after a moment he identified it as a Sutherland RPI 5th generation frame, an advance version of the current military Sutherland units dropped down on the road while a second one jumped up from the side to flip in front of the truck after letting loose a few rounds forced it to immediately take a left, away from the road Naruto was currently on much to his disdain.

With a mental sigh, he turned his bike to another path that would get him into the old subway system, and with the way the truck was going…into the Shinjuku ghetto.

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE OLD SUBWAY SYSTEM|WHERE LULU IS**

"Is this guy drunk or..." Lulu muttered while trying to keep balance from the shaking truck that had suddenly come to a complete halt along with after a few moments electronically opened its side doors, gaining the attention of one soldier. Her eyes widen at seeing the side of the container after the doors opened to reveal what seemingly was inside of it. The features had at first when she had fallen in looked bulky, and had passed it off as obsolete equipment, but now due to its size and what looked to be pressure values, not to mention the familiar red-haired young women she could have sworn she had seen before enter a Glasgow frame…of course she had picked up the spare radio and gone on a small debate on what to do, the seemingly best option was to act like one of the many fangirlish Britannian girls and hope the soldiers don't try to look deeper after she gives them the radio of the terrorist group. Still, the idea of this container housing poison gas was a horrendous idea not to mention the sheer size of it could easily house enough of the gas under pressure to expose a good portion of the settlement and ghetto if the terrorists were stupid enough to open it, whether by design or accidently.

"Why-" she began to question before hearing a noise she quickly turned around and saw a figure doing a spin kick in the air that she barely managed to bring her arms up to block, though she ended up on the ground groaning lightly feeling the kinetic force behind it was bad enough to stun her for the moment before she tried to question the figure.

"Are you Britannian-" She was again silenced by the soldiers left hand gripping her throat to hold her down while his helmet opens to reveal his mouth.

"That's enough mindless murder!" He said, not realizing who she is.

"Wait, I'm-" She was cut off yet again by him.

"Planning to use the poison gas? Don't play dumb-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing the back of his helmet, forcing his face to slam into the hard metal floor of the trailer next to Lulu who saw it was Naruto who was holding him down. By twisting the right arm of the solider behind his back enough that the leverage he had now gained forced the solider to remove his left arm from her throat.

"Calm down, we're not-" Naruto couldn't finish that sentence after the soldier did a tiny jump to land both feet into Naruto's stomach that sent him across the container, hitting the closed metal shell hard with the soldier turning towards the young man but was stopped when he heard Lulu speak.

"I'm not here by choice, if that's poison gas then it was made by Britannia, wasn't it? Mindless murder, then why don't you just obliterate Britannia?!" She demands while walking into the light, revealing herself to the surprised soldier, who after that revelation took off his helmet to see her better, and identify himself to his old friend.

"Leloucia, it's me... Suzaku." Hearing that, Naruto was completely dumbfounded at seeing this was the one Lulu talked about occasionally, when they had the time to remanence on the past, also clearly, she was shocked by the expression on her face now of the gravity of the situation began to dawn on her.

"You...you became a Britannian soldier?" She questioned Suzaku who proceeded to ask her a question.

"Yes, and what about you? You're a-" Suzaku began before Lulu interrupted him "What are you saying?!"

They were silenced when a mysterious glowing light appeared from the bomb looking device, immediately Suzaku reacted on instinct to tackle Lulu away from the device trying to cover her mouth with his respirator, leaving only Naruto staring up at it. Watching as it opened up to reveal a girl with long green hair that was restrained from feet to mouth.

"How the hell did they get a girl mixed up with a poison gas bomb? If she was a very dangerous criminal I would understand but...even this would-be kind of excessive..." Naruto just stopped his train of thought after she made eye contact with him before losing consciousness and falling backwards straight into his arms. Seeing this, Naruto only had a surprised look on face unlike Suzaku who was confused while holding his breather over Lulu's mouth who also looked mystified on the situation.

"That's not poison gas, what's up with the girl?" Suzaku asked aloud in confusion.

"Seriously Suzaku, this isn't poison gas." Lulu told Suzaku who just stood up, staring down at the restrained girl before noticing Naruto trying to remove the strap over her mouth before ripping it off with his hands stretching it out, freeing her mouth completely.

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing I swear." Suzaku told his old friend after he got the leg restraints off while Lulu worked on the arms who started to get the restraints off until they were stopped by a light flashing on them.

"Stinking monkey, being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" Came the words of what appeared to be Suzaku's superior. Seeing him, Suzaku immediately approached the man and the group while Naruto got off the vehicle with the girl in his arms, standing next to Lulu, her eyes twitching rapidly telling him her own thoughts are on the matter.

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas?" Suzaku told the man who only got angry.

"How dare you question orders?! However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I am going to lenient. Private Kururugi, take this and execute the Terrorists!" Hearing that, Suzaku only looked back at the three in shock.

"But there not terrorists! There civilians who got caught up in all of this!" Suzaku told him yet his superior didn't care, and most likely would do the action himself if this escalated.

"You insubordinate... That's an order, didn't you swear your loyalty and life to Britannia?" He questioned Suzaku with a slowly growing rage in his once pure military voice.

At this Suzaku could only turn to look at his old friend, and her obviously companion for whatever she had cooked up before this mess.

"Yes, but I can't..." Suzaku began with his superior growling "what?!" before Suzaku continued "I won't do it sir. I won't shoot civilians, I can't follow your order sir." Saying his piece, he turned back to his old friend, hoping that this would convince them to not execute her and her friend.

"Very well..." The guard captain spoke murderously before firing a single shot into his back

" **SUZAKU!** " She shouted, watching her childhood friend hit the floor.

"Well Britannian school kids. Not a good day to cut class; collect the girl, after you secured here kill the students!" the guard captain ordered as his men began to obey with the classic military "yes sir" Hearing that, and with the situation that had just happened both Naruto and Lulu stared shock before the truck had exploded. Seeing this, Naruto immediately grabbed Lulu by her hand while hefting the near conscious lime haired girl taking the chance and ran away from the situation.

However, as the trio gone down another tunnel explosions and sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the area, another moment as the massacre began. Just as they crossed a section of the tunnel the lime haired girl now finally able to run with her "rescuers" tripped on a piece of rock, still seemingly groggy from the time spent in the large capsule.

At this Lulu seemed to growl to herself while holding her face breathing slightly rapidly "What the hell are you to them? All this chaos is your fault, isn't it? Now that Britannia has killed Suzaku..." She muttered trying to keep herself together before Naruto stood next to her, having fallen behind a bit to make sure no one was following them.

"Lulu, it's all right...we're still here, it's okay, he could have survived that shot, just take it easy." He muttered to her encouragingly as she slowly began to unwind, the memories of the situation was beckoning forth banished temporarily from her mind as he kept reassuring her for the moment.

As both the students talked to each other in muttered tones, the lime haired girl only seemed disinterested as she watched them, not allowing much emotion into her freed face as she watched them in a slight curious manner as one does to an interesting specimen.

As their little moment passed and both Naruto and Lulu helped the lime haired girl to her feet, they finally reached the end of the tunnel.

"Wait here, I'll check it out." She whispered as she crawled up the steps, leaving Naruto just leaning against the left side of the wall while the lime haired girl waited on the lower steps.

Just as Lulu began to reach the top, she stuck her head out a burst of machine gun fire had her going down as Naruto had also grabbed her to pull her towards him, if this had been a romantic comedy the situation would be awkward, but it wasn't.

"Report?" Asked the captain as he walked into the now slaughterhouse.

"Found only elevens here, sir." One solider reported to his superior.

"You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?" The captain questioned with a sneer on his face.

"Yes sir, matches up with the map of the old city." Another solider answered.

Moments later a child could be heard crying before there was gunshots then silence again.

Lulu could only stiffen as Naruto held her a bit more tightly, his eyes clouding with a slow growing rage, as she to realize she was beginning to tremble with restrained fury. But as it was discretion is the better part of valor, but before they could escape Lulu's phone suddenly rang which she silenced it but it was already too late. Both of them found themselves push harshly up against the old metal wall with guns pointed at them, the girl meanwhile was being held back as she seemed more panicked at the rough handling of either of them.

"An appropriate location for some terrorists to meet their end." The captain said with his usual tone, hearing the leader of the group now identifiable royal guards Naruto could only look at him with rage. While Lulu could not hold back her words.

"You scum!" Lulu said with distaste in her words, her face disgusted with the soldier's actions.

"Well you did quite well for students, but that's to be expected. You two are Britannian, but unfortunately my clever young friend's the two of you have no future." He said while aiming his gun at Lulu but the moment he was about to fire, the girl moved quickly to get in front of her.

"She mustn't die!" The girl shouted just as she was shot right in the forehead, shocking the two students who watch as she fell into Lulu's arms.

"You shot her!" Lulu yelled in worry going to her to check her despite knowing it was a headshot while the man again after the moment of surprise spoke.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible, oh well nothing could be done now. We'll tell our superiors that the royal guard found the terrorist's hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you two-" He stopped at seeing Naruto stand in front of Lulu with his hair covering his eyes.

"You...caused...all this death and destruction for a girl. You killed the young, old, and innocent and guilty...all for one girl..." Naruto muttered with his body trembling with restrained fury.

"Oh, so you want to die first for her. How heroic of you-" the captain began before he was silence when he saw Naruto lift his head revealing his right eye to having a glowing bird-shape symbol on it.

"W-What the hell is happening?!" He shouted while Naruto pulled back both of his arms just as several throwing knives appeared out of nowhere in his hands before being thrown directly into almost all of their foreheads except for the superior who looked too his right and then his left to find all of them hitting the floor unmoving before looking at Naruto who was glaring at the man who fearfully took aim at Naruto who had the look of rage upon his face while the eye glows even more, before again the knives appeared in front of him which he grabs them. All that could be heard was a scream before it ended with the royal guard captain laying in a pool of his own blood while the said knives slowly dissolved, and Naruto stood there emotionlessly before his eyes widen and grabs his head in pain while his eye stops glowing. Naruto could only stare down at the dead bodies in complete shock at what he had done.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to kill...right, Naruto?" Hearing that soft voice, he turns back to Lulu only looks back at to see her holding the girl closely with her left eye looking like his own. Lulu slowly lets the girl down so she would lay there in utter silence.

"Lulu, I didn't mean to kill them...I just... I didn't want-" He was cut off by Lulu touching his right cheek. His face was shocked for the moment before he slowly began to calm down from the adrenaline high.

 _OST-LAMPLIGHT OF WAR_

"It's ok Naruto..." Hearing her say that, his eyes only widen at seeing her left eye looking very like his own, something he never really liked in the first place. Immediately he looks away in shame at what he's done with his hand brushing against hers so he could turn away, approaching the green haired girl sadly.

"Let's create it..." Hearing that, he looks back at her in confusion.

"Create what?" He questions Lulu who simply smiles regardless at what just transpired.

"A world no longer consumed by Hatred or War. With our power, I'm sure it can be attained. So..." As she said this, Lulu outstretched her right hand to him.

"Stay by my side until we achieve this dream, act as my right eye." Hearing that, he just continues to stare at her with both of their Geass meeting. At that moment Naruto realized it was a bit foolish of him to suddenly turn away from her, after all he did just help her from her own moment of weakness..and with a bitter smile he knew she only meant well with understanding on why he had done as he did. He instantly went on one knee as he takes her hand much to her surprise at finding him doing the hand-kissing gesture.

"Then, from this day forward I will act as your shield and Sword. Give me a command and I will follow it without a second thought. In exchange for my undying loyalty I am giving to you, you will make our dream a reality?" He asked Lulu who was very much surprised before she smiles.

"Yes, lets change the world, together." Was all she could say with a smile on her face.

"Understood..." He said to his best friend, not realizing that was the day the world was met with two of the most terrifying humans on the planet yet they were also there only hope for the future which will be filled with terror on a level that it has never even seen.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

Character Bio:

[ ** _Naruto Namikaze/Age: 18/Family: Father side, Knight of One Minato Namikaze/Mother side, all information has been classified. Birth-date October/10/1998/Blood-type B_** ]

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY IF YOU CAN I WOULD APPRECIATE IT. DON'T FORGET TOO FOLLOW THIS IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kings Geass

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as credit goes too "Fallen-Ryu" for being this stories Beta reader.**

Chapter 2

"Who was she exactly?" Naruto questioned Leloucia who stood beside him, both looking down at the dead girl before there was an explosion at the entrance, almost instantly Naruto's Geass activated and immediately smoke appears in front of them where a black shield in the shape of a tower shield was now protecting them from the front of the two just as a Knightmare frame that after the dust a debris settled had begun to use its fact sphere imbedded in its own head, locking onto the shield which two heat signatures could be seen.

 _[What happened here?! Are you deaf, answer me!_ ]

Spoke a female voice before firing a few rounds at the shield yet it was easily deflected much to her surprise. Suddenly Leloucia walked out from cover much to Naruto's surprise.

"I demand you to come out right now!" Hearing that, the one who piloted the Knightmare frame became awfully annoyed at the order.

[ _Who do you think you are?_ ]

"I am Riley Spacer. My father is a Duke." Leloucia said to the pilot who was surprised.

"My ID cards in my skirt pocket. After you confirm who I am, I will request your protection." She told the pilot who after a few seconds finally comes out. She revealed herself to be a young woman with bluish-gray hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin, and Britannian army clothing.

"You behind the shield, reveal yourself now. I will take both of your ID's." She ordered while holding a gun pointed at Leloucia.

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." Leloucia ordered the woman who suddenly had a red light seen around her sclera, only noticeable by Naruto who had the shield disappear before getting a headache.

"Understood, the code hunger is XG21G2D4." She told Leloucia who was handed the keys.

"Got it." Leloucia said before running towards the Knightmare frame, followed by Naruto following close behind.

 **30 MINUTES LATER DURING THE MASSACRE**

"Uhh, Lulu you sure about this?" Naruto questioned his friend who sat right on his lap.

"Shut it Naruto, I'm making a call." Leloucia told Naruto while dialing on her phone to call one of her closest friends before placing it at her ear.

"Are you near a TV...sorry but this is important." She said before putting it on speaker phone.

[ _Hang on, hey can I change the channel? To what?_ ]

"The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?" She asked the girl on the other line.

[ _Let's see, there's nothing on. Traffic constrictions?_ ]

"Why is it constricted?" Lulu questions yet again about what's going on news.

[ _I don't know, they're not saying._ ]

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen a little at hearing that.

[ _Oh, you're out gambling again aren't you? Is Naruto there, put him on!_ ]

"Sorry but he's not, by the way tell my little sister that I'm going to be home late tonight would you? Thanks." She said before hanging up and that was when she felt it and slowly turned her head towards the sweating Naruto who was avoiding her eyes.

"Tell me Naruto, what is that I'm feeling pok-" She was cut off by the blushing Naruto.

" **DON'T BLAME ME, YOUR ON MY LAP AND YOU KEEP MOVING AROUND INSIDE THE DAMN KNIGHTMARE! NOT MY FAULT HERE AND YOU KNOW IT!** " He exclaimed with a full flushed face at Leloucia who merely sighs while looking back to the main screen showing the view out from their hiding spot.

"Hey Naruto, what exactly can you do with that eye of yours?" Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, from what I've done I think I can summon or create objects though right now I've got a headache?" Hearing that, she disengaged the cockpit with both now on the outside of the Knightmare frame where she stands up to get a better view of the area and extends her hand out to Naruto.

"Can I borrow your voice changer?" Hearing that, Naruto was surprised but in the end he hands it over to her it, once done so he brings it to her face while turning the device on and starts to speak into the radio.

"The west entrance! Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!" Leloucia said into the walkie-talkie just after sitting back on Naruto lap to feel it once again, after giving Naruto a glare she continues speaking with the two reentering the Knightmare frame.

"Anyways if you want to win then you just have to trust me!" Leloucia said to the one on the other line.

[ _Ok what am I supposed to do now?_ ]

"Since you trusted me you're going to win, now jump onto the train!" Leloucia said, confusing Naruto who looked at the map she was staring at intently.

[ _Gotcha!_ ]

Hearing that, Leloucia immediately took aim and fired a cable directly at an incoming Knightmare frame from the building they were at, gaining the pack leader's attention.

[ _What?! Friendly fire? What's your name and your unit?! We're-_ ]

He was silenced by their Knightmare frame unleashing a barrage of fire on the enemy frame, they luckily shot off its lower right leg much to the pilot's anger while taking aim at them.

[ _You son of a-_ ]

He couldn't finish by the crimson one armed Glasgow Knightmare quickly closing in on the enemy from on top of the train, forcing the pilot to immediately exit his vehicle by ejector seat. Seeing this, they took there leave with Leloucia continued to use the voice changer to hide her voice.

[ _You saved me, but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland? What, where did he go?_ ]

After the women said this the rest of what seemed to be her group gathered around her while speaking into the radio sets they had brought.

[ _What, he contacted you too?_ ]

"Are you in charge?" Leloucia questioned the one currently speaking on their channel.

[ _Uh, yeah._ ]

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They are tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win then follow my orders." Hearing that, Naruto wondered what exactly she had done when he was with her the entire time thought she was typing a lot on the computer screen.

"Woman in the Glasgow. You stay where you are, your unit is going to run decoy got that." Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile at Leloucia who was taking charge of everything.

[ _Oh, understood._ ]

"Energy filler status?" Leloucia asked and got her answer.

"In ten minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions." She said before turning them both off and leaning back into the blushing Naruto.

"Do you remember anything about how you received that power?" She questioned the blushing Naruto who blinks in surprise before looking away.

"Nothing though for some reason it's like there's a hazy part in my mind every time I try to think further back?" Naruto told Leloucia who only sighs.

"Get some rest, maybe it'll appear in your memories or something." Hearing that, he only nods before leaning back and closing his eyes slowly and oddly enough he immediately fell asleep. While consumed by sleep, he clearly saw many images like a mirror having been shattered. These pieces were scattered everywhere but he did notice one thing in general from a couple of his memories. Long blonde hair and dark pink eyes that seemed to stare in the direction he was looking at them.

(Your orders are clear...)

(ruto...na...ruto...Naruto... NARUTO WILL YOU WAKE UP!)

Hearing that, his right eye opens wide to reveal his Geass glowing brightly all the while Leloucia was piloting there Knightmare Sutherland which was being pushed back from the struggle it was having with what appeared to be a white Knightmare frame which must be a high-performance unit. Leloucia only grits her teeth at being pushed back until that was stopped when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Must...win..." Hearing that, she looks at Naruto who leans forwards with a lost look in his eye with his Geass activated. He leans forwards with his body pressing against the confused Leloucia who's hands were removed from the controls so Naruto could take the controls just as the White Knightmare knocks them down through the floors until they were down in the bottom with their frame kneeling at the same time the white frame launches itself at them with a spin kick but the moment it tried to connect a shield appeared much to his surprise before jumping back in order to gain distance all the while the Glasgow pilot stopped and watched as the frame Sutherland slowly stood up with light blue lines spreading all over its body.

ALDNOAH ZERO-BREATHLESS

"I must...win..." Naruto muttered while the glowing light-blue lines were spreading from where he was making contact with the machine. Seeing this, Leloucia just looks up at the white frame firing out two of its arm mounted slash harkens at them yet it was caught with ease by the Sutherland, surprising the one who piloted the white frame who witnessed the Sutherland then start to pull the harkens back, causing the white frame too start to drag its feet on the earth from trying to resist the tremendous strength. Even going as far as to use its land-spinners to try and reverse to pull back on the now blue lined former purist Sutherland RPI.

However, it wasn't long before the white knightmare severed the harkens seeing them as a lost cause altogether before jumping right for the Sutherland full speed. Before Leloucia could speak, Naruto reacted with incredible speed by having a shield appear in his hand from smoke that blocks the flat hand strike though it shattered after it made contact with the hand but he merely creates another one in order to block the second strike which was a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the Sutherland skidding into a nearby wall with the white frame quickly closing in on them yet almost like it had been planned, more smoke appeared in its left hand and from it appeared a modified knightmare assault rifle warped into being in its left hand, on the underside of it seemed to have a large barrel big enough for a smaller version of a chaos mine to be housed in, in fact it was so as the white knightmare got within arm's length Naruto immediately fired the underslung grenade launcher, however due to its creation it caused the gun to explode itself, with the white frame jumping out of the smoke followed by a damaged Sutherland who no longer had a left arm while the right held another now clean version of the assault rifle, firing a second round that was dodged by the white frame moving to the right before doing a high kick that knocks the gun out of its hand before delivering a low kick that sent the Sutherland to the ground but before it could continue its attack the Crimson Glasgow from earlier attacked by having swung its right arm at the white frame that caught it with ease.

[ _Hey, I'm returning the favor!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto merely stares at the white frame with his right eye only widening, the crimson glow having slowly grown in strength his form now trembling due to the stress of what was happening to him as well as making several large objects appear in such a succession putting a unhealthy strain on a body that wasn't quite able to adapt to the strain in the short amount of time.

"Must...annihilate...the-" He stops right there before passing out against Leloucia's back who immediately takes the controls and leaves the area fast while wondering what the hell that was all about and what Naruto had done.

 **FEW HOURS LATER, BACK AT ASHFORD ACADEMY BOYS DORMS**

"So, I went terminator mode is what you're saying?" Naruto questioned Leloucia who sat on the side of his bed, staring at him with a nod.

"From what I can tell you displayed some sort of power the messed with the Knightmare Frame as well as the weapons you created. Still, I'm curious as to why you can't remember what you did back there." Hearing that, he places his left hand on his chin in wonder.

"Well, the real question is where I got this power...it looks like yours but has a different ability that is still yet unknown, heck we don't even know if there's certain conditions or restrictions on either of ours, or even if they could grow strong or weaker with usage..." Hearing that, Leloucia just stares at her friend who had a lost look on his face before seeing him close his eyes then opening them to show the rare seriousness that had rarely ever appeared on his face and in those times it was best to either listen to him or give him your fullest attention.

"Lulu, what should we do now?" He questions her, gaining a blink filled with surprise before she smiles.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxx**

 **WELL, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER A LOT**.

Message form Beta Reader:

 **-Fallen Ryu** : _**Not allot of action I know people, but if you read back he did pass out at the beginning of the battle of Shinjuku, so sorry for everyone if you expected a somewhat different outcome of the situation, heck even I thought things would get a bit chattier...still some romantic and funny comedy abound! Hopefully SKD will have some-more ready for you guys soon, don't get to discouraged. Were just getting started.**_


	3. Chapter 3: King Zero's Introduction

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Skipped a little too get too the main story, I was working on another story while this chapter and story was being made._**

Chapter 3

 **AT ASHFORD ACADEMY, WITHIN THE STUDENT COUCIL ROOM**

"Naruto, stop dozing off like Lulu!" Milly shouted at her classmate while hitting him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper yet he continued to sleep. Currently in the room were Milly Ashford as president/part time Overlord of Ashford academy, Leloucia Lamperouge as Vice President, Rivalz Cardemonde as Secretary, Nina Einstein, Shirley Fenette, Naruto Namikaze, Clara Lanfranc, and Rai. Clara wore the same outfit as the girls while sporting long pink hair and a brown hat unlike Rai who had silver hair with dark-blue eyes along with his body frame resembling Rivalz.

" **WAKE UP!** " Milly shouted as she continued hitting Naruto, waking up Leloucia in the process who was also sleeping.

"Do you really have to do that?" Leloucia questioned the class president while rubbing her eyes a bit to get the tiredness out of them.

"Serves him right for stealing my motorcycle then losing it." Rivalz said just as Naruto's eyes open slowly while grumbling about crazy people and their newspapers.

"That's right, what was up with you two yesterday?" Shirley questioned them and received a reply from Naruto who was still incoherently mumbling.

"Not trying to die with no help from you." He mumbled, confusing Shirley at what he was talking about but their attention was drawn towards the president yet again as she continued to try and keep him awake with her Newspaper of Awakening, Naruto though dozed off once again but did speak when a sentence entered his thoughts.

"You're a ten, from what I've seen in the girl's bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places, huh." Hearing that, Shirley immediately covers herself.

"W-What are you talking about you perv?" Shirley said just before Naruto spoke sleepily.

"At least she's not as small as Lulu-...I just said that aloud, didn't I?" With that said, he felt a book slam upside his head, gaining an "OW!" from the young man now in pain, though now he was on the floor grasping his head where you could almost see a large hairless bump form. Seeing this, Milly gave a laugh at finding this too be funny since Leloucia has the smallest chest size compared to her and Shirley. Leloucia immediately crosses both of her arms in embarrassment at what was happening to her.

 **AFTER THE STUDENT COUNCIL MEETING**

"Did you have to say that?" Rai asked who was walking behind Naruto next too Clara.

"I agree, it wasn't such a wise move too say such a thing not to mention compared to me she has much larger breasts." Hearing Clara day that, Naruto simply bows his head sadly while sighing at her words.

"Seriously, can we discuss something else for a change?" When he asked that, he got an answer from Rai and Clara…something he wasn't really expecting at the moment when they gave a slight smirk to each other and then back to him again.

"When are you going to ask Lulu out?" When he heard that, Naruto's face immediately turns right red before shooting the two a glare but his attention was drawn towards Leloucia walking with Kallen past them much to his confusion.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"So, that's what happened?" Naruto said, sitting down on his bed next to Lulu that very night.

"Yeah, Kallen was catching on...before I threw her off my track." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"So, you screwed up...should've first tested your ability before trying too-" He tried to tease but stops at seeing her deliver one of her famous death glares at him.

"Don't think I've forgot about the chest size complaint." Hearing that, Naruto starts to sweat nervously scratch the back of his head.

"S-Sorry again, that wasn't my intention Lulu." Naruto apologized to the girl who was still glaring at him before taking a deep breath and going into business mode again.

"Now, this is the plan so listen carefully." Hearing that, he looks at her again curiosity of what she's planning.

 **ON THE OUTBOUND TRAIN OF LOOP FIVE**

"This, still feels weird." Spoke Naruto who wore consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the Geass Sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is transparent from the inside, a one way see through Plexiglass...it also held not only a communication device to allow him to talk with leloucia, but also had a slide over the left eye in case either of them had to switch when needed. Not to mention through naruto's insistence the helmet was made from a form of bullet-proof material, it won't protect from a real direct shot, but it will stop glance hits as well as saving someone's life in case the shot does hit directly.

[ _Naruto, I see everything you see through your helmets visor so relax. Just repeat everything I say and you will be fine._ ]

Hearing Lulu say that, Naruto merely sighs before taking out the phone he was given to by Leloucia and press's "call".

[ _What now?_ ]

With that, Leloucia began speaking through the helmet that only he could hear and repeats what she said but somewhat different to fit his personality more…he wasn't as theatric as Leloucia liked to be after all.

"Look to your right if you would do so kindly. What do you exactly see?" He asked, and wasn't disappointed in the answer.

[ _The Britannian city, it was stolen away from us and built in our sacrifice._ ]

"Bingo, now what do you have to say about the left side?" Naruto asked, the person on the other end, probably that Kallen girl Leloucia told him about considering it's a much younger voice then her "friends".

[ _I see our city, remnants of its desiccated city after the Britannian's sucked it dry._ ]

"Exactly, now make your way to the front of the train please." He said before handing up and glancing back at the cart behind his to see Leloucia wearing a disguise and making eye contact with him through the mask before bowing her head with her hair stuffed in a hat to conceal herself more, he then turned back around to face the front of the train to wait for the himself to finish counting down until they hit the tunnel...Seconds later he heard someone open the door to his cart with the door soon enough closing.

"Was it you, on the phone?" Hearing that voice, Naruto smiles knowing it was definitely Kallen,

"So, Lulu was right..." Naruto thought and saw they were approaching a tunnel.

"Whoa, so you think it's a trap?" One of them spoke while Naruto stayed silent.

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?!" Kallen demands the cloaked figure who stood in silence.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" One of them shouted just as Naruto turns to face them when he finished counting down just as the train entered the tunnel surprising the four of them with his theatrics.

"Ehehehe, seems your surprised by the looks of it?" Naruto said, speaking with some enthusiasm in his voice, which was scrambled as to prevent anyone from guessing the gender of Zero though it did sound partly both male and female at the same time, not to mention somewhat mechanical due to the inbuilt scrambler.

"Ah come on, there's no way it's this joker." Hearing the blue haired man say that, Naruto began speaking again.

"Tell me, why is it I brought up the Ghetto and the settlement?" Hearing that, the one who appears to be the leader steps forwards.

"Your trying to state the difference between us and them. A very harsh one and that's why we resist them." Hearing that, they all heard a sigh from him, and with a small shake of his head before he began to speak to them again.

"Childish thinking for an adult don't you think? Britannia can't be changed as it is...it can now only fall." When they heard that, they were quite surprised with one of them finding anger.

"What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?" The man shouted at Naruto who simply nods.

"If the shoe fits and it does very well. The people aren't the problem but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, if you truly want to change what is currently happening." He told the four of them.

"Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask...why should we even trust you?" Kallen demands Naruto who just smiles under his helmet.

"She's right! Lose the mask!"

"Right. Are you going to show us your face or not?"

Hearing that, Naruto merely speaks with his Geass activating all the while making some of the theatric hand gestures leloucia had him practice...it had not been easy or fun for him.

"Let me show you my capabilities, if I show you all why I should be feared by Britannia, will you follow me not as your leader but as your King?" Hearing that, there eyes widen in surprise at what he said.

"King-" Kallen was cut off after seeing a claymore appeared in his left hand that he stabs into the floor, the blackened metal of the entire construct drinking deep of the dark within the train cab. Surprise was shown to the group, and thanks to his practice, very little smoke was produced from the construction of the weapon, which was competitively simple then a gun.

"If I show my power and my capabilities with delivering the impossible, will you follow me?" He questions the four of them, smiling behind his own mask knowing of their answer now.

 **NEXT DAY, DURING NIGHTTIME NEAR SUZAKU'S EXECUTION PARADE**

[ _Make it look good Naruto. You can't turn back anymore; the die has been cast._ ]

Came the voice of Leloucia through his helmet. While this was happening, he stood behind a banner, mentally getting ready and adding the final changes of his outfit...he was going into a potential danger zone after all.

"Understood...watch the magic happen." Naruto said with a smile behind his mask just as the vehicle began moving towards the convoy in silence, gaining a halt from the convoy.

"All forces halt here!" Spoke Jeremiah to the multiple pilots of the Knightmare frames who watched as they approached the four frames and the prisoner Suzaku. While this was happening, the driver Kallen began having many doubts about this plan before stopping in front of the convoy.

"You dare desecrate His Highness's transport? Come out of there. Huh?" Jeremiah was then surprised at seeing the Britannian banner turn to flames to reveal a lone man dressed in black, confusing many who saw this.

"I am Zero!" Naruto shouted to everyone in ear shot. Seeing this, Kallen felt fear for what will happen next.

"I've seen enough, Zero. Look at yourself? Do you think you're some kind of King while hiding behind a mask is truly cowardly of you!" Jeremiah shouted before firing a bullet in the air, causing four more frames to fall all round them each readying their assault rifles...and as well as signaling his hidden sniper team from the nearby blimp just in case.

However, when the 4 extra Sutherlands landed the wind picked up revealing body armor covering almost the entirety of Zero's form, like the standard Britannian body armor but with much more leg protection, and with the modifications in place...no one could tell if zero was a man or woman under it all including the voice changer.

"Now why don't you take off that mask of yours Oh King Zero?" Jerimiah mocked smugly as he faced down the terrorist, if anything did happen then not only would he be turned to much pulp on the ground, but also if he had allies the rest of the purists would finish any terrorist rats that would try to aid him. Nothing could stop the purists rise to power!

"Ehehehe, well aren't you full of yourself?" He said loudly as he reached for his mask before with a snap of his fingers opens the back end of the "limousine" to reveal the bomb/mine looking device where the girl was inside.

"What in the..." Jeremiah said with wide eyes filled with confusion while Villetta stood up out of her frame behind the float carrying their prisoner.

"Jeremiah, be careful, he's-" She was stopped after seeing him lay a hand on it.

"Yes Jeremiah, you never really saw what was actually inside this container didn't you? From how Lulu told me, Clovis and his assistant's handled things to the point that he made his own men think its poison gas, with this revealed and with the information about it leaked onto the internet on that clovis made this...its only a matter of time before Britannia comes under fire from creating bio-weapons, giving us time before the real show starts..." Naruto thought with a small grin on his face within the Zero armor as he had taken to call it. He could only imagine Leloucia giving that frown of hers and muttering about blond idoits messing with her ideas.

"Wait, you don't understand...-" Suzaku was stopped by his collar electrocuting him.

"You bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it." Jeremiah said before seeing him raise his left hand, wagging his index finger back and forth seeing this, Jeremiah aims his gun at Zero.

"Shoot me, and you'll see how just how dangerous I am, after all I am wearing a DMS." Hearing that, Jeremiah gaps his mouth for a second and then grits his teeth at Zero's plan.

"Fine, what are your demands?" Jeremiah questions before Zero who simply points at one person in general, the rest of the purists not moving a inch or daring to start shooting in fear of hitting the container, as well as the fact that zero revealed he had a dead-mans-switch.

"An exchange of course, this weapon here for Kururugi." Hearing that, Jeremiah's eyes just narrow with both soldiers on Suzaku's sides aiming their guns at him.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over." Hearing Jeremiah say that, Naruto merely tilts his head while chuckling softly.

"Actually, I came here to sort that little problem out such as the one you have just stated, the man who killed Clovis...was actually me!" He told everyone while his head was directed at the camera that was on him. He could clearly hear all the gasps from the crowds, in that moment the purists knew that their reputation had now hit the drain.

We are so screwed." Kallen muttered while Zero continued with his theatrics.

"A single Eleven for many Britannian citizens. Isn't that such a great trade?" He questions almost mockingly to Jeremiah who spoke in shock.

"He is mad, I tell you. Disguising this truck as His Highness car and using such a despicable weapon! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah shouted with all the guns locking onto him.

"Are you really that prideful that you're going to sacrifice the innocent? Face it, you lose! Even if you try to shoot me it's checkmate so stand down or everyone will know about project Orange." Hearing that, Jeremiah was very confused and watched as the false vehicle of prince Clovis starts to move forward.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to kill me." He told the confused Jeremiah who immediately had a red lightning around his irises, his form went from rigid fury to relaxed.

"Now, let the games begin." Naruto thought at knowing the code word had activated the Geass that was placed on Jeremiah.

"Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner." Jeremiah orders the soldiers holding Suzaku.

"What on earth are you doing, My Lord?" Villetta demands of her higher up panic in her tone.

"Get that man over there." Jeremiah orders the soldiers yet again much to their confusion.

"Hand him over. Nobody gets in his way." Jeremiah shouted with Kewell yelling at him for what he's doing.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order." Jeremiah orders the man who couldn't believe what he was hearing. While this drama was happening, Naruto merely jumps off the truck to approach Suzaku who was approaching Zero until he stood directly in front of him, his cloak covering his form again.

"So, who the hell are you?" Suzaku questioned just before the collar shocked him.

"I am simply your King, child, it seems they didn't even want you talking in the court." Zero told the young man with Kallen approaching him from behind while the vehicle under the bridge they were on, transforms into an industrial knightmare frame.

"It's time to go, Zero." Kallen told Naruto who merely nods and began the final act for this little drama play for Leloucia's.

"Well this had been fun but..." Naruto said with his hand taking out what appears to be a detonator.

"We gotta jet." He said before pressing the button, causing the machine to release a large amount of purple mist.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Villetta shouted while taking aim at Naruto and fired but all he does was raise his right hand with a large shield appearing in front of him, deflecting her bullets before Jeremiah stopped her while Kallen and Suzaku were completely shocked at what Zero had just did.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you-" Villetta was cut off by the mind controlled Jeremiah.

"You heard me! Stand down now!" He shouted with anger just as Naruto picks Suzaku up over his shoulder and jumps right off the bridge with Kallen following after, both landing on a rubber like substance that the knightmare frame shot that stretches out until they were now inside the open slot of the vehicle that immediately closed which the group proceeded to get away, of course the pilot of the frame also got ejected as Kewell attacked the frame before being stopped by Jeremiah. By the time the drama ended, zero and his guest as well as the two resistance members had gotten away scot free.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING**

"They treated you like complete shit, huh. If you want to change this world, then I suggest you join me." Spoke Naruto still wearing Zero's outfit and stood in front of Suzaku.

"Did you...is it true that you killed Prince Clovis?" Hearing that, he simply sighs while crossing his arms.

"That man decided to kill many innocent civilians, because of that I decided to act as the people's Justice and Retribution. He had this coming from the beginning..." Hearing that, Suzaku's eyes only narrow.

"And the poison gas and taking those civilians hostage?" Hearing that, Naruto only smiles under his helmet.

"That was actually a bluff, no one was at risk of dying if my plan went well. I say that is all that matters here." Hearing that, Suzaku shakes his head in disagreement.

"So, all that matters to you is results?" At that Naruto simply shakes his head while Suzaku puts his head down with a small smile and half lidded eyes looking downward.

"I wouldn't say that but enough about me, will you join me since this worthless nation doesn't need you." He told him while extending his right hand with a slight flourish.

"Maybe that's true. However...however, I can change it into a worthy nation! From within Britannia." When Naruto heard that, his eyes only narrow, his stance going slightly rigid from the previous relaxed position used during the conversation.

"What?" Naruto questioned him which he gives a reply.

"Because I think the ends are just as worthless if the means to them are wrong!" He told Naruto while he starts walking away determination in his steps.

[ _Naruto, stop him!_ ]

"You can't actually be serious?!" Naruto shouted, finding this all to be ridiculous, his fists curled up in balls with the gloves giving a barely audible groan as the material protested from his abuse.

"My court martial begins in an hour." When he heard that, his eyes only widen shock evident on his form that he left up the squeezing before just after that moment Mount Naruto erupted.

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS, THE DAMN COURTS AGAINST YOU THE ONLY REASON THEY LET YOU HAVE IT IS TO ENSURE THAT THEY CAN DESTROY YOU, ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE A WORTHLESS DEATH?!** " Naruto shouted in anger all the while making gestures to point out just how foolish Suzaku's logic was, it was too ludicrous to be real to him.

"Even so, those are the rules. If I don't go, they'll begin oppressing Elevens and Honorary Britannian's." Hearing that, Naruto simply sighs his form slouching a bit for he tiredly sat down in the rubble of the destroyed building.

"You are by far the most honorable yet the most idiotic human being I've ever met." Naruto groaned out from his position, Suzaku spoke in a calm tone while walking away from him, feeling Zero's helmet drilling into his back as he went to the nearest exit of the destroyed building they were in.

"An old friend used to tell me all the time that I was being stupid. I guess it's a personal fault. I want to bring you in, but you'd probably just end up killing me if I tried now. If I'm going to die, I want to do it for the sake of everyone. Even so...thank you for saving me." He said before he finishes walking out of the building with Naruto just staring at the doorway Suzaku walked out from. While this was happening, unknown to both of them the appearance of Zero has caused the wheel of fate to begin too turn.

"Idiotic fool...even if you manage to get a scrap of power in this damned world, it will mean nothing if you sell your soul away for it...and when it's all over you won't even recognize yourself anymore..." Naruto muttered while leloucia was silent from the communication array installed in the helmet.

As he finished he watched as the beautiful sunrise started to rise from the settlement, and for a moment naruto couldn't help but relax at its sight...almost mystifying in its own way...

"This sunrise, I have seen this before but where?" he mused to himself as he watched the sun rise, its beauty captivating him as he watched for a few minutes before heading off to the group outside of the building.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, HELMET CHASE.**

 **-Beta Note:** **_Welcome back people, from what I have seen this is mostly in narutos POV of this story, so try to bear with us as we tell this interesting tale. Also to the author of the story, good luck and I hope you like the add-ons to it!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Search for The Helmet

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as if you're still thinking about the pairing, you'll have to keep on reading since I'd rather not reveal anything._**

Chapter 4

 **SOME TIME LATER, OUTSIDE OF LELOUCIA'S ROOM**

"So...you weren't kidding." Naruto deadpanned while making eye contact with C.C. who sat on the bed in Leloucia's room.

"Are you dissatisfied that I'm alive?" She asked Naruto whose eyes just narrow with Leloucia on his right sitting in her desk chair just giving a calm but annoyed stare at the situation.

"Not exactly, I'm wondering just how you're alive after getting a head shot?" He said with confusion evident in his voice. Hearing that, she just lays down on the bed while still facing them.

"That's not important now, what's important is that you two plan on destroying Britannia with just that power?" Hearing that, Naruto glances at Leloucia who answers with a smile.

"I'd intended to do it without this power." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at her, wondering what the next move is.

"What will you do now? The military must be after you." Leloucia asked C.C. who answers her question in her regular tone of voice of disinterest in the world.

"Only a small part of the military. But just hiding normally should be enough. I'll just have to make do here." She said while removing her clothing just as Naruto covered his eyes with his hands fingers moving a little so he can peak but met the glare of Leloucia and immediately he looks away just as she turns back to C.C.

"Hey! You expect to stay here?!" She demands the girl who covered herself in blankets.

"Is this the bed you share with your lover over there?" When they heard that, Naruto blushes unlike Leloucia who glares at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Leloucia said while not making eye contact with the blushing Naruto.

"Me being caught would be trouble for you as well, correct?" Hearing that, Naruto decided to speak up while trying to get rid of the blush now.

"If you're here it's bound to draw the attention of those guys, sooner or later they will find out." Naruto told C.C. who spoke after hearing him say that.

"If I camp out in the open, I'll get arrested." Hearing that, Leloucia crosses both of her arms before speaking.

"This is about what's convenient for me, not you!" Just after saying that she rolls over to not look at them anymore.

"I hate stubbornness!" Hearing that, Leloucia stands up so she could stand next to Naruto.

"Wait till tomorrow, we're not getting anymore information out of her." He told her before turning his back to her and walks towards the door, leaving the room while his thoughts turn back to his shattered memories of the past.

 **TWO DAYS LATER IN CLASS**

"Well, this is unexpected." Naruto thought while staring at the new student while at a window seat in the middle of the class.

"I'll be joining you all here at Ashford Academy starting today. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow a little before looking at Leloucia who was in front of him.

"What is she thinking?" Naruto thought to himself in wonder before looking back out the window. While this was happening, Suzaku was somewhat surprised at seeing both Naruto and Leloucia in the same class as him.

 **THAT VERY DAY BACK AT THE DORMS**

"I'm home, big sister." Spoke Nunally who sat on a wheelchair being pushed by the maid.

"Welcome home Nunnally, Sayoko." Leloucia said warmly with a smile on her face while sitting down with Naruto who's wasted over forty-five minutes trying to think of a move against Leloucia who was winning against him in chess once again proving Naruto just plain sucks at strategic games...much like the chess game they were playing now, it always amused her to see him try to figure out a way to beat her.

"I brought you a present today." Leloucia said while standing up along with Naruto.

"Oh? What can it be?" She asked her older sister who made a silence motion with her right hand, confusing the maid until she saw her motion for someone to enter the room which it was Suzaku who felt joy at seeing Nunnally. He slowly approached her until stopping in front of her and giving the two smiling student's a look almost asking permission from them silently. Leloucia only gave a nod which he kneels down to take her hand. Surprisingly, Nunnally touched his hand somewhat, and easily recognizing it after all these years much to Naruto's amazement.

"Thank heaven. I knew it. You're all right." She said with tears falling from her eyes, showing clear joy on her face.

"It's been a long time, Nunnally." Suzaku told the smiling girl who was wiping her tears away. After that they were all eating together.

"You'll stay the night, won't you, Suzaku?" Nunnally questioned the young man.

"Suzaku' a student at the school now. So, you can visit him all the time now." When Nunnally heard that, she was thrilled.

"Really?!" Nunnally asked while looking in his direction for an answer.

"I do have work to do for the military though, so it can't be every day." Hearing that, Nunnally's voice sounded worried when she heard that.

"You...you're still in the military?" Hearing that, Suzaku calms her worries by telling her he's an engineer.

"Really, didn't that guy get sent to the hospital after-OW!" Naruto shouted after Leloucia kicked him in his knee with an annoyed look in her face which Suzaku laughs before speaking.

"It was just an accident, I wasn't seriously hurt." Suzaku told Naruto just as Leloucia stood up with the tea pot in hand.

"Wait, I'll help you." Suzaku said before standing up but was stopped by Leloucia speaking.

"You just sit down. Unlike seven years ago, we're your hosts now." Hearing that, Suzaku only smiles before sitting down.

"You really mellowed since then." She told the smiling Suzaku who replied to that.

"And you've gotten a lot rougher." He told the chuckling girl who left the room, leaving the three which Suzaku turns his attention to Naruto who watched Leloucia leave the room.

"So, are you and Leloucia, you know?" When Naruto heard that he turns bright red while Nunnally couldn't help but laugh at that, increasing his blush even more.

" **WHY ASK THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN?!** " He demands the surprised Suzaku who was staring at the blushing Naruto who looks down at his feet in embarrassment but more when she came back into the room, not knowing what was happening.

 **NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"You sure it was wise bringing this too school Lulu?" Naruto asked the girl while standing on her right, watching her make a case for his costume and helmet. He watched Leloucia, not looking at C.C. who entered the room with pizza.

"Is this where you hide your mask?" She questions the two of them and Leloucia answers.

"Unlike our Geass, this is physical evidence." She told the green haired girl who held pizza but their attention was drawn towards the door where knocking could be heard. It skids open too reveal Nunnally.

"Big sister, Naruto, the tea's ready. Oh, that smell...did you order pizza again?" She asked Leloucia responded.

"We were about to eat. We'll be right down." Leloucia told the blind girl just as she stood up.

"Big sister...aren't you getting a little flabby lately with eating more pizza?" Hearing that, Leloucia blinks in surprise before Naruto spoke.

"I tried to convince her but Lulu's too stubborn too lose wei-OW!" He shouted yet again while grabbing his foot, holding it in pain all the while Leloucia who was walking away in annoyance in her form as with the loud steps she took with a bit more force then normally with Naruto soon enough walking after her.

"I was only kidding Lulu, can't you take a joke?" He asked the annoyed girl, all of them not realizing one simple cat messing with the case, causing it to fall on it with a certain "helmet" on the cat. While this was happening, the three sat having tea.

"Don't worry Nunnally, I'm sure it will stop eventually." Naruto assured the worried Nunnally who found out about Suzaku being bullied by the other students.

"I hope so..." She said which Naruto smiles but noticed Leloucia stand up with a very shocked expression…almost borderline horror, seeing this he turns his face towards the door and his jaw drops from seeing a single car wearing his helmet.

"Meow." The cat said while looking at them all the while the door opened. Immediately Leloucia ran after the cat just as Naruto stood up facing Nunnally.

"Sorry but it seems a cat has taken something of Lulu's, we need to get it back!" He told her before also running out of the door, and down the hall towards the window where Leloucia climbed out the window and onto the grass before running after the cat but her attention was drawn towards Naruto effortlessly jumping out the window past Leloucia towards the cat that had suddenly sped up, almost as if sensing him from within the confines of the damn helmet.

" **DAMMIT C.C., YOU FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!** " Naruto shouted while chasing after it with Leloucia behind him.

"Naruto, we need to plan a way too-" Leloucia was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Erase the minds of those who saw the mask Lulu, we have to leave no traces of the mask was ever here!" Naruto shouted to the girl who was a little surprised but agrees, watching him focused on the cat along with her but the moment Naruto fell over, her gaze shifts over to him as she too falls on him, both watching as the cat jumps down from the roof and runs in another direction.

"Mind getting off?!" Naruto growled out at the girl who listened before they run after the cat again that ran into the school with both of them close behind. By the time they entered the school the two took a right where the cat was spotted in front of two girls trying to get the helmet off before running off again down the nearest left. While running towards the cat he passed the two girls followed Leloucia who stops and turns to face both girls in order to erase their minds of the sight of the cat in the zero mask. By the time Leloucia arrived she saw Naruto very close to the cat and slowly reaching down for it very carefully to not spook it just as the sudden announcements were heard.

[ _This is Milly Ashford, your student council president. Find the cat!_ ]

When he heard that, Naruto lost his balance and fell on the floor followed by Leloucia jumping over Naruto who was listening to the announcements while standing up to chase the cat again.

[ _Capture the cat which is running loose on campus! Club activities are suspended for the time being! Participating clubs will get priority on their budgets and whoever catches the cat gets a super special prize! A Kiss from a member of the student council!_ ]

After hearing that followed by Milly laughing, Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock at realizing there's a chance someone will take Leloucia's first kiss which he immediately begins to run like hell for the cat.

" **DAMN YOU MURPHY AND YOUR DAMN CAT!** " Naruto shouted at everything that was happening. It didn't take long for him to spot both Leloucia and Suzaku standing inside a building conversing with each other.

"You're looking for the cat, too?" Suzaku asked but the two were surprised by Naruto running past them both up the stairs in a hurry, not wanting anyone to win this. Seeing this, the two followed up after him in a hurry. While this went on, there were students outside, gathering to watch Naruto and Suzaku climbing up towards the small bell at the top where the cat was.

"For the love of God, don't jump." Naruto muttered with Suzaku on his right.

"Suzaku, no! Naruto can do it!" Leloucia told the teen who didn't care.

"It's all right, I'm acting as support for Naruto in case he can't catch the cat." He told Leloucia who watched both of them getting closer to the helmet.

"WHOA!" When they heard that, both turn back to see Leloucia was slipping and immediately Naruto and Suzaku slid down towards her, both grabbing her by one of her arms while using the window as leverage. The three not realizing rumors have started too rise of a possible love triangle of sorts or the two were competing for Leloucia's lips. The two slowly lift Leloucia up who watched the cat knock the helmet off and onto a nearby small spire. By the time Suzaku got the cat and got down ten minutes have passed with the him on the ground with Suzaku holding the cat. Suzaku just looks around to see everyone was silent. Shirley decided to make the first move by approaching Suzaku to thank him followed by Rivalz and Milly.

"It seemed to have something on its head, but I didn't get a good look at it. It disappeared while I wasn't looking." Suzaku said to the three of them.

"Where are Naruto and Lulu?" Shirley questioned Suzaku who looks back, telling them that Leloucia forgot something.

" **THAT'S IT!** Her embarrassing secret!" Milly said but they all heard Leloucia spoke up after hearing that bit.

"Is that what this is about, Miss President?" Leloucia questions the sighing Milly annoyed at yet another of her schemes.

"I thought I finally had something on her." Milly said with sadness.

"Lulu's always got to keep up appearances." Hearing that, Naruto spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Oh, if all you wanted to know was what the cat had on its head why didn't you ask?" When he said that, Leloucia shoots him a look as if wondering what he's thinking until what he said next caused her too blush massively.

"The cat got a pair of embarrassing panties stuck on its head, you see those-" He couldn't finish his sentence after receiving a nutshot by a madly blushing Leloucia much to everyone's horror as all the guys and girls visibly flinch while Naruto fell to his knees with both of his hands touching his nuts now speaking in a high voice.

"Whyyyyyy?" He asked before falling forwards onto the ground, Leloucia just turns away in anger before marching off, away from everyone who felt bad for the tearful Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Suzaku asked the very stupid question while Rai and CLara helped him stand up.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kallen asked Naruto who was caught a little off guard by the question, gaining only silence again along with Nina asking why since he was an Eleven.

"So, what if he's an Eleven." Naruto said to the confused Nina while still holding that painful area but the expression he showed was seriousness.

"He has done nothing wrong, not to mention he was framed by the same man that let Zero go even after releasing whatever was inside that containment bomb of sorts. As far as I know, he's completely innocent unlike that incompetent soldier. Now, Milly, would you mind allowing Suzaku to join the student council since he needs to join a club." Hearing that, Milly was in thought before smiling.

"How can I refuse a first time request of you Naruto?" Hearing that, he only smiles before he starts sweating.

"Now if you wouldn't mind..." He said before falling to the ground again once agin.

"Please get a stretcher, I am seriously in pain right now!" Naruto shouted, once again crying with Milly just sighing at seeing this. The next day they all found themselves standing in the auditorium front of the massive Screen showing the funeral of Clovis. Naruto was the only one who was sitting after...the "incident" due too the soreness he was currently feeling.

[ **And now an address by his royal majesty. The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!** ]

Hearing that, Naruto watched one man speaking to them all and seeing his face, Leloucia felt a great amount of hatred, only to be slightly surprised when naruto grasped her hand with his own since his chair was next to her, his own eyes glaring holes at the screen silently wishing a burning retribution on the one in the screen.

[ _All men are not created equal. Some are born swifter afoot. Some with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty. And others are born sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another. Which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality is not wrong, equality is! What of the E.U., which made equality a right? Rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia. We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours. All hail Britannia!_ ]

While he spoke, Naruto continued to glare at the one standing behind the Emperor. Like Naruto he had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, he wore the outfit of one of the Knights of the Round. The Knight of One, Minato Namikaze.

Leloucia could only share that hatred they both held for their "fathers" ...despite everything even hatred can bring likeminded individuals together...she then firmly griped his hand back as they stared at the screen while everyone cheered the same damn tone echoing the one she despised above all else. If one were to listen they could almost hear naruto breathe out a few words among the racket due too a certain line replaying in his thoughts from his shattered memories.

"In the sea without less, standeth the Bird of Hermes..."

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **-Beta Note:** **_Didn't really change much at all, perfect the way it was! Besides a few pieces here and there, hope everyone is enjoying the bits of humor and craziness! I'm so looking forward to the next chapter myself! Only spelling errors were corrected and a few small-time grammar errors._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cornered King

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I watched a certain that inspired me to add "something" to this story such as a character also shout out to Fallen-Ryu for helping fix up this story as well as extend the chapters._**

Chapter 5

 **LELOUCIA'S ROOM**

"You're not falling for the enemy's provocation?" C.C. questioned Leloucia who was sitting down on her couch, looking at Naruto preparing his suitcase for the converted Britannian Infantry armor.

"They went to such trouble to invite me, besides there's something I want to ask Cornelia." Leloucia said and when Naruto heard that, he just looks at her with surprise.

"Lulu, I thought I was going...wait...this is about who murdered your mother, isn't it?" He questioned his friend with a serious look on his face.

"I need to know who murdered my mother and put Nunnally is her current condition. Don't worry, it won't get in the way of our plans." Hearing that, he just looks down at the suitcase, his thoughts on the mother he doesn't remember. Suddenly the two heard a gun clicking and they then to see C.C. standing at the doorway, aiming her gun at Leloucia.

"You can't go Leloucia, you need to fill your part of the bargain so I won't have you dying before that." She told the young woman who replied confidently.

"Notice that what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory." Leloucia told her contractor.

"Oh, I won't kill you; I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down." C.C. told the stubborn girl who had two goals in mind which one of them could very well get in the way of the other, not to mention ruining her wish.

"Now I get it; you're unable to use Geass yourself, aren't you? I'm not surprised, I suspected as much. You obviously wouldn't have asked me to do it if you could've done it yourself." Just after Leloucia said that, she pulls out her own gun much to Naruto's surprise, seeing that she was now pointing it at C.C., and knowing that shooting that gun would gain attention from the sound.

"You honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" C.C. asked, adding to what they think of her as more of an immortal.

"Yes, I do." When those words left her mouth, she suddenly points gun at his head. That movement caused Naruto's eyes to widen all the way in shock unlike C.C. who was confused.

"Until I met you, I was dead. An impotent corpse existing behind a false guise of life. A life in which I did nothing real. Day to day, I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather-" The one who silenced her was Naruto who grabbed the gun, pulling her so that she would face him just before receiving a slap across her face much to her shock and C.C.'s surprise. When Leloucia looked back at Naruto, eyes filled with shock she froze to see the absolute seriousness in his eyes.

"Never joke about that again Leloucia, I will not allow you to do that. Now C.C., she won't be getting involved. I will go by myself." He said with all the seriousness of a man committed to his action, when she heard that, Leloucia's eyes widen.

"Wait-" She was cut off yet again when she met the seriousness of his gaze.

"I will do what I can to capture Cornelia. You tell me what to ask and I will answer but make the questions sound nothing more than simple questions, after all I don't want her to catch on." Hearing that, Leloucia looks away with great annoyance but knew arguing with Naruto when he gets like this is useless.

 **AT THE SAITAMA GHETTO THAT DAY**

Currently a lone soldier was watching the horrifying scene unmoving, just standing on a damaged buildings rooftop with his anger slowly rising as death continued, a pointless death-count that only increased his hate for the nation his father served…

[ _What unit are you from?!_ ]

Hearing that, the man simply turns around to see a Sutherland using its slash harkens to pull itself up to the side of a building before jumping down in front of the soldier.

[ _Your unit name and ID soldier!_ ]

He demands the soldier who just looks up at him before speaking while taking it a disk.

"My name is Dario Torres, 3rd reconnaissance company. I have something Headquarters needs, it came from a Terrorist so could you transmit it." He told the pilot inside the Sutherland and almost immediately the cockpit opens to reveal the pilot.

"A di-" He was cut off by a bullet hitting his shoulder, knocking him off the Knightmare frame and on the roof where the soldier approached him.

"W-Wait-" He stops there the moment he found a gun directly pointed at his head with Naruto staring down at him. Memories of those that were killed during this battle crossed through his thoughts.

"L-Listen, I have a wife and two kids! Please, if you kill me then there-" He was silenced by a single gunshot being heard with his corpse falling backwards followed by blood seeping out from the bullet wound in his head.

"The innocent that are being massacred...the families you ended...I will do what I must as her sword and shield even if I must end life to save it." He said before approaching the cockpit, entering it before the helmet he wore split in two too reveal Zero's helmet hidden behind it while he took out a walkie-talkie of sorts.

"Lulu, you give the orders, I'll connect you through the vocal scrambler..." Naruto told her before connecting it and sitting back in his seat with the talkie held in his left hand.

(There are many ways to put a message through without anyone's notice even now, think of it like a puppet moving without the strings being seen.)

Remembering those words that his own father spoke, he grits his teeth.

[ _Naruto, are you there?_ ]

When he heard that, he immediately snaps out of it before answering.

"Yes, sorry about that...did you send the radio?" He asked Leloucia with a tone of severe seriousness.

[ _Ok, it will begin in three minutes._ ]

Hearing that, he stays silent all the while, waiting patiently for three minutes counting the seconds before turning the radio on with Lulu speaking through the connection.

[ _This is Zero._ ]

Leloucia said in Zero's scrambled voice, with this she started her operation to counter Corneilla...

[ _I can only guess you heard of me during the Shinjuku incident as well as the execution. Listen to my orders and you will live to see another day._ ]

She told them all, with the battle of minds about to begin with Naruto sitting front row seat since this is a battle as of right now only Leloucia can do. It started with two soldiers Sutherland's being destroyed with explosions seen by Naruto who watched from above with Leloucia watching through his helmet.

[ _R1, R2 maintain distance. Draw them back to the area when N2 is. B7, open fire towards two-o'clock!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto just watched how the battle had already started in Leloucia favor, he could already see the results of her constant guerilla assaults on Cornelia's forces.

[ _D5's team will commence its barrage._ ]

With that said, he could clearly see the allies of the Sutherland disappearing one after the other.

"When it comes to strategy, I have no chance." Naruto thought with a smile on his face, his form only barely relaxing but alert and ready for when the situation could change.

[ _N2, continue towards the upper right. R4, fire. N1, take the man on the left..._ ]

Naruto just smiles, seeing there was no point of him being here since Lulu had everyone under control...he relaxed even further again seeing this battle was beginning to be in the bag.

[ _P3, take out the bridge and close the route now!_ ]

With that said, a considerable distance away, multiple explosions could be heard with that very bridge collapsing. Suddenly they heard the voice of the enemy commander, and frankly it surprised him as he was listening to the panic of the people in the G1 mobile commander center.

[ _All forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once! Formation doesn't matter, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once!_ ]

With that, the signal ends with Naruto sighing after muting his Sutherland from their allies with the radio.

"You got them on the run Lulu, what next?" He asked while following orders and moves to go behind lines so that he wouldn't be discovered, just watching all the Sutherland's, making it almost impossible to get to Cornelia but that was when his phone rang, gaining his attention.

[ _Just answer it Naruto._ ]

Ordered Lulu which he does take his phone out and placed it next to his helmeted head.

"Sup...-" He began but the phone was silenced from being slammed shut on the other end and he just stared at it.

"...what in the world?!" Commented the confused Naruto before he puts the phone away.

[ _Naruto, what was that all about?_ ]

Questioned Leloucia yet Naruto just sighs while crossing his legs.

"Didn't you hear, the phone was rung up the moment I answered. I'll ask what that was about later...was probably Shirley again, I swear that girl has the worst timing in recent history." Naruto told Leloucia before noticing a small group of caped Gloucester's rolling by.

"The royal guard..." Naruto thought to himself, just watching them before he was ordered to unmute themselves from their allies again this time he was quite nervous as he had heard of their exploits, plus they could have customized their units to even better preforming versions of the Gloucester's like the Sutherland RPI was superior to the standard Sutherland.

[ _This is Zero, N1 will reengage there IFF signal, operate as a Britannian unit._ ]

With that said they got confirmation of the order and Naruto just watched the screen of the three Gloucester's approaching N1 but his eyes widen when he saw them immediately engage and exterminate what was believed to be there ally.

[ _N2, transmit signal then fallback to the hospital ruins! R1, R2, hold your positions, fire only when attacked!_ ]

Leloucia ordered to her pawns but the three suddenly stopped moving.

[ _They're not following...! **NO DAMMIT, R1, R2, ABORT THE AMBUSH AND FALLBACK AT ONCE!**_ ]

Leloucia ordered, clearly seeing two more arrive from behind the soldier, almost ambushed if it weren't for her.

[ _P2, and 3, circle around behind the enemy...what's wrong, come in?! P2 and 3! Dammit... B1, B5, move in!_ ]

She ordered yet one by one their soldiers started going against her orders, the ones who surrendered were killed in an instant all the while Naruto could only watch the massacre.

[ _P6, P8, what's happening?! B7, circle around and cover N4!_ ]

She ordered yet she was told he has a Prime target.

[ _ **NO, HOLD FIRE; THAT'S A DECOY! B7, THAT'S AN ORDER!**_ ]

She ordered yet he didn't care, instantly ended by an above attack followed by a yell of pain just before it ended.

 _[Idiot...B8, this is Zero. I want a status report now._ ]

Just after saying that, she was told to fuck off before the call ended in pain.

[ _B8, damn...anyone who's left report in from the P group now!_ ]

Just after saying that, they heard the intercom of the G-1 Base go on.

[ _Mission complete, all forces take formation number 4._ ]

Hearing that, he just stares at the screen in shock while following orders with Leloucia voice being heard.

[ _W-We were beaten so easily yet this isn't how it was supposed to go..._ ]

Hearing that, he looks down in anger due to being useless in a battle of strategy.

[ _Attention all Knightmare pilots, open your hatches and reveal your faces!_ ]

Came the order of Princess Cornelia, gaining only wide eyes from Naruto and a shocked look from Leloucia in her location.

[ ** _CORNELIA!_** ]

Shouted Leloucia in utter anger at the fact that her closest friend will be discovered, she didn't even want to think about what would happen if he took the blame unto himself for this, she just couldn't lose another again, not like this!

[ _I repeat, all pilots open your hatches and show me your faces._ ]

Hearing that, one by one the soldiers listen except for a wide-eyed Naruto while Lulu was frozen, unable to think of a plan. Seeing this, Naruto remembered what he did against the white knightmare frame before closing his eyes completely, trying his absolute best to go into his memories that caused him to have a headache. Immediately, Naruto grabs his head in pain, trying his absolute hardest to go back into that state all the while his Geass activated.

[ _Open your hatch, it's your turn!_ ]

When he heard that, Naruto looks up with wide eyes to see the Gloucester in front of him.

[ _What's wrong, hurry it up and open your hatch!_ ]

Hearing that, his eyes widen all the way before he heard and felt his heart pulse and immediately held his head in pain as time seemed too appear slower to him.

(Your orders are clear...)

When he heard that, he looks up with wide eyes. Through the video feed he saw shattered memories of long blonde hair, dark pink eyes, and a dark smirk.

(Exterminate all who threaten Britannia...)

Hearing that, his left eye slowly closed while his Geass started glowing more yet before anything else. That memory shatters and replaced by Leloucia, her smiling face seemed to not just fill the screen but as if she was standing there in front of him, holding out her hand to him.

(Let's create it...)

(Create what?)

(A world no longer consumed by Hatred or War. With our power, I'm sure it can be attained. So...)

As he heard it, a line of blood began falling from his right glowing eye his breathing slowed from the heavy amount he was doing unconsciously. The Geass flaring to the point where his eye was burning red with the crimson wings glowing enough to force itself to be seen through the zero mask.

(Stay by my side until we achieve this dream, act as my right eye.)

Remembering those words, his hands touched the controls that caused Blue geometric lines to start spreading from his body to his seat and controls, slowly enveloping the cockpit block of the knightmare.

[ _If you do not respond in less the five seconds, you will be executed for treason!_ ]

After the pilot said that, his eyes widen to see blue lines spreading from inside the Knightmare frame to the outside with all Knightmare frames aiming their guns at him yet no one had yet pulled the trigger due to shock.

[ _What in the world?!_ ]

"The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." Naruto began with a whispering voice that seemed to echo from the knightmare... After saying that, in a moment of fear griped some of the guard's hearts that they began firing just as a large dark smoke cloud came into existence, when the bullets entered they seemed to almost be reflected back to the royal guard with yet some damaging nearby Knightmare frames and others being destroyed. The barrage ends when they were told to hold fire, what they saw when the smoke cleared was a smooth black metal pyramid much to their shock, much so when they heard a dark voice emanate from their own channel.

"In the sea without lees." When this was said, the pyramid started to almost morph with blue geometric lines moving in complex yet simple patterns, like machinery moving into a new formation.

"Standeth the bird of Hermes eating his wings variable." Once again the geometric lines stopped and then erratically shifted, the smooth appearing seemed to morph into a smaller spikey formation. Several Sutherlands had the sense to start edging away from it while others held chaos mines and other ordinance at the ready.

"Yet maketh himself yet full and stable." As Naruto spoke, the pyramid ripped itself apart launching shards of the black metal at high speeds at the knightmares and other supporting vehicles, easily shredding the Sutherlands and landed helicopters and APCs, infantry units were torn apart easily by the large geometric spines. Only the royal guard had the sense to get into cover, though with little there was it seemed as if fate had allowed the royal guard units to live as most of them were spared of the damage as Sutherlands were usually enough to block a attack.

"When all his feathers be from him gone...he standeth still here as a stone..." With this the royal guard could now see the geometrical blue lined Sutherland, the metal of it seemed almost darkened to a different tone of blue, almost black in most places and green in others. With an enemy in sight and rage in his heart Guildford immediately charged at Naruto's Sutherland with Darlot doing the same from behind him, aiming their spears at the unmoving Sutherland yet gauntlets appeared from smoke on his hands and immediately caught both spears by the tips, surprising the two but most of all Cornelia who stood up in shock at what she was seeing, before she had thought it was some kind of phony trick, but now this. A weapon system that somehow made a pyramid turn into an oversized chaos mine that took out half her remaining forces she might be skeptical about, but a knightmare frame suddenly creating weapons out of damn nothing with just smoke to show for it. Nothing could prepare her for what was to come next.

While this was happening, the other three royal guards charge at Naruto, two from his now back and one from his front yet with great amount of speed and maneuverability, he let go of the spears forcing the Gloucester's to stumble over him as he crouched all the way to the ground on all fours, shocking them at how it could do such a thing, the fact was that knightmares while very maneuverable couldn't fully mimic the human form, the fact it crouched down on all fours like a spider shocked the guards so that the spears all clashed above him almost piercing the chests of the Gloucester's if not for the royal guards skill.

"Here is now both white and red and all so the stone to quicken the dead." While he spoke, they all lifted their spears and brought them down, meeting a circle like shield that stopped all five strikes.

"All and some without fable." He continued even as one of the guards shouted at him to shut up as they launched their slash harkens at the shield, hoping they could pierce it but instead they simple glanced off and damaged the sides of the Gloucester's.

"Both hard and soft and malleable..." He said right before pushing upwards, sending all of them stumbling back with their lances brought high and their slash harkens reeling back into their housing, while this was happening with the Gloucester's the blackened Sutherland held out both hands and then out of two whiffs of smoke, two grenade launchers/assault rifles appeared in both of his hands. One pointed at the leader of one squad while the other at Guilford who just stares at the man from the reaction time and strange knightmare as well as the familiar muttering he was doing, was he made or...

"Understand now well and right and thank you god for this sight." When this was said in a more somber tone then before, the royal guard readied themselves for another round while Naruto's geass burned in his eye and he prepared the final verse...it seemed almost right...as if it was the final key to end this battle...

[ _ **DAMMIT NARUTO, I TOLD YOU TO RUN! BELOW YOUR FEET!**_ ]

Hearing that, his left eye opens as both just widen, remembering that voice before having a large barrier appear from smoke, blocking all directions and what was happening inside.

"Dammit..." Cornelia muttered and ordered them to attack yet their lances only scraped at the surface of the black shield after several tries. It finally ended after a minute and it vanishes to reveal the Knightmare frame that was pierced not a moment after the shield evaporated in the black smoke like material that simply dissipated as well guns...in face the knightmare itself exploded right afterward but after a moment of going over the recording they noticed a hole in the ground, showing he's escaped through the sewer system. Going down there was pointless due to the many tunnels it was connected to, not to mention it was prime ambush central and her forces were down to quarter strength in knightmares, tanks and copters thankfully only took moderate losses and APC's were out of the question, now the only thing left to do was pick up the dead and dying, and see to cleaning up the battlefield.

As much as she wished she had won, this was a clear tie in her favor...but only slightly...something she would personally take offense to and clear once she met him again, and this time she would end him on her own spear after reviewing the battle data.

 **ONE HOUR IN THE SEWER SYSTEM**

Naruto was walking slowly through the tunnel with his right hand over his right eye trying to ease it even with a mask over his face, only stopping when he heard movement ahead, he stops right where he was before having a gun materialize in his right hand so he could then aim it at the shadows though the creation of the gun hurt his eye even more.

"Who are you?!" He demands the shadowy figure who raises his arms.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy, Zero." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow under his helmet.

"Who are you?" He questioned the figure who takes a step forward to reveal himself wearing a black and white outfit as well as straight white hair and a black hat. Finally, he wore a red mask that was the most noticeable of his outfit.

"You can call me Wizard, Naruto." When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way under his helmet at who exactly this man is.

"How do you..." He stops there with the man calling himself Wizard doing a slight bow.

"Let's just say, I'm a part of the organization that gave you Geass." When he said that, Naruto took aim once again but he shakes his left finger.

"Nope...you kill me then not only do you lose a valuable ally but..." He stops there before opening his coat to reveal bombs attached to his chest each glowing with liquid sakuradite, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock before gritting his teeth, just watching him walking towards Naruto before stopping on his left.

"I can help you somewhat financially...just give me a call." He said before taking out a card.

"Why would you except that?" He questions the masked figure who answers.

"Simple...if I wanted to turn you in I could have done it already." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"If you know about me then what about the others, why haven't they come for me?" Hearing that, Wizard only laughs.

"Who knows...could it be that they forgot what your Geass does or they do know but for some reason they're not doing anything..." After saying that, he hands him the card.

"What do you get out of this?" Hearing that, the man just looks at his left hand.

"Let's just say...I've made many mistakes." Hearing that, he was somewhat surprised.

"What is my Geass..." Hearing that, he stops walking before looking back at him.

"It is a Geass fitting for war. The power to create matter and control it...the sudden creation and combining of it leads to the smoke, and that's only the beginning of what you can truly do." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen while he watches the man walk into the darkness before he grits his teeth, not realizing that the one who gave him Geass would also know what it can do but before he continued he saw that he was gone with his footsteps having also disappeared, once again leaving Naruto by himself once again.

"What did he mean by what I can truly do?" Naruto whispered to himself before leaning on the wall, leloucia was NOT going to be happy with him when he returned...and he was sure it was his own fault.

 **HOURS LATER, BACK AT ASHFORD ACADEMY, LELOUCIA'S ROOM**

A deep sigh was the only sound that could be heard from Naruto who entered her room just before receiving a smack to the face from an angered of Leloucia.

"When I give you an order...you follow it dammit...understand?!" She said, anger evident in her voice due to the fact he went Terminator mode just before she told him to escape, the fact that he did get rid of some of Cornelia's forces worked in his favor, but he risked too much to soon. Naruto simply gives a bow of apology while staring down at his feet.

"Leloucia...we have two problems. One is, I overused my Geass and my eye is now blurry...the other thing is that..." He stops there before standing up, looking at his feet.

"I met someone in the sewers and they know why I am." When he said that, Leloucia's eyes widen all the way shock again slowly growing on her face before she turned it into anger.

" **WHAT? DID YOU KILL HIM?!** She shouted at Naruto who looks away.

"He had sakuradite bombs on him, if I killed him then it could have activated, and with how powerful liquid sakuradite is and how unstable they are... but I did find out some things involving my Geass as well as...he's a part of an organization that gave me my Geass, meaning they either don't remember what mine does or that there purposely doing nothing." Hearing that, she stumbled back in shock.

"Either way, it doesn't appear to me that they know you're the one really pulling the strings." Hearing that, she just sits down on the couch with her left hand touching her forehead.

"We have too decrease our interaction during and after school...if they find out about me then our goal will end almost immediately." After she said that, her eyes widen to see a card in front of her with a number before looking up at Naruto.

"He gave me this, telling me he can help us financially and from the looks...he appears to have regrets of sorts though I'm not sure if that was a lie or not." Hearing that, Leloucia just stares at her feet, knowing she must be more careful for now on. But now she has to think...her closest friend had almost been caught, and not to mention that power of his...it seemed almost triggered by something, not to mention he had no allies to look after his back, while he did hold off the guards it was only because he used his Geass, and it seemed to come with a very damaging drawback, what if he lost its usage when he finally goes blind, would it spread to the other eye. Would he be forced onto the side-lines like Nunally...in this Britannia...no she couldn't think on that, it seemed that she would have to make a power to match Britannia, an army-no a nation.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT**

Naruto exits out of his rooms shower, wearing only boxers to reveal his swimmer's built body with six pack not to mention a few scars across his torso. He had a towel over his shoulders, which he dropped onto the floor before he falls onto his bed, laying there with his head in his pillow facedown. Soon enough, Naruto's head looks to his left so he could see his small table that had a picture of himself from four years ago, it showed himself smiling like no tomorrow while standing next to a girl with long blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Next to it was a letter that hasn't been opened. Seeing that, he just stares at the girl before he buries his face in his pillow again.

 **ON A JET TOWARDS AREA 11/JAPAN**

[ _Actually, I came here to sort that little problem out such as the one you have just stated, the man who killed Clovis...was actually me!_ ]

Currently watching the recording on the news was a single Princess with narrowed eyes, her gaze focused on the man known as Zero who killed Clovis.

"Who is Zero...?" She thought to herself, staring at the man.

 **Character Bio:**

[ ** _Marrybell Mel Britannia/Age: 17/Family: Father side, Charles zi Britannia/Mother side, Flora Mel Britannia/Birth-date March/6/2000. Future archival of King Zero._** ]

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE RIVALS MEET. WELL, HOPED YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND ONCR AGAIN BIG THANKS TO FALLEN-RYU FOR HELPING ME IN THIS STORY.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Future Arch-Rivals Meet

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like his chapter as well as be sure to read the Omake at yh end, there not apart of the story but more so funny non canon material._**

Chapter 6

 **SOMETIME LATER IN NARUTO'S ROOM**

Naruto sat down on the side of his bed, his eyes were on his right hand which had smoke after smoke appearing with different objects, one was a gun, then a knife, then his helmet itself which he just stares at it. The other objects had vanished suddenly after each one appeared.

"If he's right...if I can create matter...could I control and morph it to the point I can basically create..." After thinking that, he heard a voice that caused him to have his helmet vanish before turning around to see that C.C. had entered his room.

"What is it, C.C.?" He questions the green haired girl who simply stares at him before speaking.

"I was curious about your relationship with Leloucia..." When he heard that, be stood up now staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you even focused on that?" He questioned the girl who just stares into his eyes.

"I'm just curious, it's plainly obvious you have feelings for her." When he heard that, his eyes just widen with a blush appearing on his face before looking away with narrowed eyes.

"Yet...there's more to those emotions you let on...she's your reason for living, isn't it?" When she said that, his eyes only widen before he looks back at her with shock appearing on his face yet it grew serious once again.

"I am merely her sword and shield...acting as Zero. Nothing more...and nothing less." Hearing that, she found his answer to be interesting before sitting down next to him.

"So, tell me...what would you do if she gave an order that resulted in the deaths of those you care about?" When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way.

"Could you still follow someone who gave you the order to kill those you care about, such as your friends from your school? Could you deal with the after effects of her decisions?" Hearing that, he could only look down with wide eyes.

"The reason I ask this is that I need to know just how loyal you are to Leloucia to the point your willing to massacre thousands under the name of Zero and under her orders." After she said that, she stood up while continuing to stare down at Naruto who was now deep in thought before leaving the room as well as leaving the man known as Zero to his own thoughts on the effects of what he does.

 **SOME TIME LATER AFTER THAT DAY|AFTERNOON WITHIN A HIDDEN LOCATION, INSIDE A VEHICLE**

Currently sitting on the couch sat Zero in armored form, looking at his phone and playing the game "fruit ninja" with a cup of empty ramen on the table. His attention was drawn towards the door opening and he puts his phone away, now staring at the leader of the Kozuki group, Ohgi.

"Sup." Spoke Zero who gave a wave to the group which the man enters slowly.

"This is our Mobile HQ now, so make yourselves at home." He told him, watching as not only him but Kallen, Naomi, Kento, Tamaki, Minami, and Toru.

"So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi questions Naruto who placed both feet on the table next to his empty ramen.

"Why not, we both have a very similar goal and we did so well working together last time." He told the group who had finally entered.

"Holy cow, so what is this huh?" Tamaki asked in amazement at seeing all of this.

"Mind that I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked Naruto who crossed his arms.

"I've already got an ally though I'm not entirely sure what his own motives are yet but we seem to be on the same page." When Naruto said that, he could hear Leloucia talking to him.

[ _Naruto, you shouldn't give them too much information._ ]

Hearing that, he replied with the helmet becoming sound proof so he could talk unnoticed.

"Lulu...trust has to be earned, so I must be truthful to a point. I won't give away important details but we mustn't act as shady individuals, that will only bring disaster eventually." After saying that, he only got silence with the sound proof turning off since Leloucia controls it.

"So, you asked for this and he gave you it just like that?" Ohgi asked in surprise which Naruto nods.

"I can ask now and again for things such as this vehicle but not all the time, like a move that can only be used once every game. Don't worry, I looked it over and there isn't any tracking device or bug." He told Ohgi who watched Toru looking up the stairs.

"Check it out there's another story." He said with amazement which Naruto only nods.

"There's also a pool table if you want to take your mind off everything." He told Toru who looks at Naruto with a smile at finding this place to be sweet.

"On the other hand, no one will expect us in something like this?" Kallen said before she saw Minami sit down on another couch with the remote in his right hand.

"It even has a TV." Once he said that, he switched in the TV that was oddly set on the news.

[ _How are things looking at the scene?_ ]

Hearing that, they all look at the 70-inch plasma TV on the wall to see a female news reporter standing in front of a hotel in the background.

[ _I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front, hostages were taken which include members of the netting most notably the chairman, several tourists, and hotel employees._ ]

After that it cuts to the footage of the hostages.

[ _This footage was shot by the perpetrators, in it you can clearly see Chairman James as well as some students._ ]

Naruto's eyes widen at spotting Clara, Shirley, Milly, and Nina in it much to his surprise. Just staring at his friends from school he felt slightly numb, with a small sense of anger starting to grow. At this point, everyone in the small mobile base was paying attention with kallen looking more than slightly worried for her classmates.

"So, I guess the JLF made their move?" Tamaki voiced his thoughts.

"They're easily the biggest Anti-Britannian occupation force in Japan, and now their pride's hurt." Ohgi said all the while Naruto had his eyes closed.

"Because of us?" Tamaki asked the leader of their group which he mutely agrees.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that, because there all going to end up dead." Hearing that, Naruto opens his eyes now looking up at the ceiling after laying back into the couch. His helmet activated the sound proof just as he heard Leloucia speak to him.

[ _We need to organize before we fight then again, it's too soon so weren't ready-_ ]

She was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Lulu, I can do it without the need of support. Sure, saving the hostages would be tough but I can go in alone...isn't Cornelia-" He stopped there after realizing something.

[ _Cornelia...wait, she's the kind of person who would make a move even sacrificing the hostages yet she's not doing anything?!_ ]

Hearing that, he spoke again, a tone of excitement in his voice as hope flutters in his mind.

"Could it be, there's someone in there she doesn't want to die?" Naruto asked but he stops when he saw Kallen looking at him while speaking, signaling Leloucia to turn off the sound proof.

"Zero, what will happen to the hostages?" She questions their leader who stands up.

"What do you think what will happen to them? We're going to save them and make a name for ourselves." When he said that, they were all surprised by what he said and watched him walk past them into another room, exiting with a box that he placed on the table before opening it up to show their uniforms with Ohgi approaching it in surprise with Kallen taking it out to look at it.

"Zero, I mean as far as fear goes it looks pretty hip but...we're just a resistance group." Ohgi told him yet Naruto merely shakes his head before speaking.

"Consider us as knights for Justice...these uniforms signify who we are, plus we need swag." When Ohgi and Kaplan heard that, the two look at one another.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY|OUTSIDE THE HOTEL**

"Ok...second time I've had Knightmares point their guns directly at me." Naruto thought to himself, staring at the group of Knightmare Frames with their guns aimed directly at him with lights shining down on him. He just stood there on the top of the news truck while they slowly passed by the unmoving Knightmares, at this point hes thankful that the news people left the truck alone to be...borrowed by him and his group, still with all the drama leloucia is making him go through he idly wondered if people would see him as a drama hog or something at this rate.

By the time they're close to the bridge, three Gloucester's stop in front of them with one having a white cape and a darker purple scheme then others, most likely Cornelia's personnel unit. Naruto just looks around to clearly see that they're surrounded. From the cockpit of the purple knightmare appears Cornelia standing tall with her hand gun blade pointed at him.

"Well, well, we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concern takes priority over yours at the moment and so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here!" Cornelia said while aiming her gun at him.

"So... killing me, or allowing me to save Euphemia?" When he asked that, Cornelia's eyes widen in shock. Seeing this, it only confirms that Leloucia was right.

"I can save her, no... I can save everyone who is still alive within that building." He told the surprised Princess who was clearly confused by how he knew of this information.

"What do you mean, I gave no idea what you're talking about!" Hearing that, he spoke again outstretching both of his arms.

"I have the power to save your beloved sister...after all, among all of the Emperor's children she is one of the only ones who possesses a truly kind heart. If she dies, then that will cause trouble for both of us so let me pass and witness for yourself what I can do." Hearing that, she glares at Zero before growling out an order that resulted in all soldiers standing down so they could pass by. Naruto only smirks while looking up at the building.

"Ally or enemy...either way, they will want to talk to me. Right Lulu?" Naruto asked, receiving a reply from her.

[ _I highly doubt they will resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero, we shall see._ ]

Hearing that, he just looks down at the gate that was opened for them to pass through which they do before looking back at the sky which he smiles.

"Don't worry guys, I'll make sure you won't get hurt." Naruto muttered while thinking about Carla due to have known her as well as Rai since three years ago. After the initial check from awed guards at the entrance of the hotel, which he noticed was far less then what they should have taken or secured, it took less than 15 minutes for him to make his way to Kusakabe's room where he stood in front of a table, directly in front of the man in charge of the hostage situation.

"So, you won't become one of my allies..." Naruto said to the man with narrowed eyes.

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us, it's disrespect not to." Hearing that, he simply shakes his head.

"Hey, if we're not going to be allies then why would I reveal my face. More so, I have yet to trust you as a partner...but enough of that for now, if possible may I ask what is your goal exactly?" Naruto asked, and he Kusakabe opened his mouth, his face and posture riddled with pride, he just knew leloucia would not agree with him, not to mention started his infamous eye twitch that happened he heard a stupid idea…

"Gaining attention, I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet!" Hearing that, naruto simply shakes his head and his posture drops with both weariness of a deep sigh could be heard from his helmet from the rest of the guards in the room, which were far more then there should have been.

"Foolish indeed..." When he heard that, he glares at him.

"Your way of thinking is one that will meet its end almost instantly..." Hearing that, he was called arrogant by one of his soldiers before they were cut off by Kusakabe raising his right hand towards the guard.

"Explain what you mean by that Zero." Kusakabe demanded, and naruto answered in a clear tone.

"It's not hard to understand. You just want to be noticed again but then what? Your goal was to simple, Japan could never return to how it was but must evolve into something else entirely, it is to scarred by what has been done by Britannia... What I'm saying is, your goal will only end in failure because it was a plan made to return Japan to how it was which would never be possible because of what Britannia did, not to mention you idoits just signed the JFL's death warrant." When Kusakabe heard that, he glares at Zero but they then heard a voice outside the room.

"I brought the hostage that I radioed you about earlier for the lieutenant colonel to see, she claims to be Princess Marrybell." When Naruto heard that, he was quite shocked since not only one but two Princesses are in the building, adding to the level of priority to Britannia.

He could almost hear Leloucia's shocked mumbling about this being a VERY bad thing...she never did well with outside elements cutting into her carefully laid plans within plans.

"Zero!" Hearing that, Naruto looks at Kusakabe drawing out his sword and preparing to leap over his desk.

"There's no point in talking any-" He was silenced by a Claymore appearing from smoke with Kusakabe running through it stopping at the hilt, his eyes widening with surprise at his attack being stopped by some supernatural power. Seeing this multiple soldiers take aim at him but a handgun appeared in Naruto's left hand which he uses it to shoot the first guy on the left before using Kusakabe's body to block the shots fired from the second before he executed him by a single shot through the head. The others he used conjured black knives to shoot out at them.

"Colonel!" One of the soldiers shouted after opening the door, receiving a shot in the shoulder that led him to crouching on the floor with Marrybell witnessing Zero holding a claymore that was through the dead Lieutenant's chest said dead man was being used as a meat-shield now, but then the sword just fades into black smoke and the body is knocked backwards onto the floor with Zero looking at them all.

"Don't even think about it, if I could kill these six men without a scratch what makes you think you can do anything?" He questioned the four soldiers who were glaring at him with the four entering the room while taking aim yet four throwing knives found there ways imbedded into their heads, leading them to hit the floor.

"Foolish indeed..." He muttered before his eyes met Marrybell's who gaze was fixated on his helmet, he could almost see her mind going into motion at the moment, thankfully his mask kept his face covered and he could hear leloucia trying to figure a way out now.

"I didn't think there would be two Princess's here...so, shall we talk?" He asked while sitting down on the table once again. Marrybell enters the room fully and after going over the dead body of Kusakabe she sat down directly in front of Zero, her face in complete seriousness and posture ready for motion.

"I didn't expect you would be here." Hearing that, naruto just gave a chuckle.

"These idiots were making things harder for me... Marrybell mel Britanni. So, why are you here? I thought you would be back in Spain as their Viceroy?" Hearing that, she answers his question.

"I came here to pay my respects to my brother...you should know, you killed him after all." She said with the time being that of detest.

"He was a foolish child that had to end, massacring men, women, and children in the Shinjuku Ghetto. That man deserved no repentance, all he deserves was Judgment." He told the woman who glares at him.

"So... that's the kind of monster you are. You consider yourself the judge of this world...I..." While saying that, she closed both of her eyes before opening then to reveal her left eye being that of Geass much to Naruto's shock.

" **GEASS?!** " Naruto thought just as she began to speak.

[ ** _NARUTO!_** ]

"I Marrybell mel Britannia swear...to rid this world of Terrorism! Zero, I order you-" Marrybell was cut off by an explosion taking place from the window, gaining their attention and he was met with the sight of a Knightmare frame that looks awfully like the Lancelot except certain parts which are different as well the color scheme is changed. The entire knightmare is white with the original golden parts changed to blue. The chest piece lacks the red gem that the Future ALBION has. The most notable feature is the head which is human shaped. Naruto just stares at it in shock while Marrybell was also surprised and watched it extend its palm out to her, when she looks back, Zero was gone. She looks down at her feet before stepping on its palm and watches as it slides down the building having climbed all the way up to her but that was when the building had started collapsing from its support beam being demolished. Seeing this, the Knightmare frame jumps off so that it lands safely with an unharmed Marrybell looking up at the structure that was slowly falling into the earth just before explosion happened much to her, the pilot's and almost everyone's shock. Almost immediately the pilot of the Lancelot jumped directly into the collapsing cloud of smoke in chest hurry, regardless of orders given to him. While this was happening, unseen to everyone a ship lay on the water, watching the large dust cloud with an uninjured Lancelot just standing there in mourning until the ship was finally noticed as soon as the dust was clearing to reveal Zero on that very news channel that was being broadcasted to all.

"Have no fear, my dear Britannian's. As you can see, all the current hostages are safe and sound, I return them all to you." As Zero said it, his head turns to his left a little to see the blue Lancelot look alike staring at him with Marrybell on its palm. After a few seconds the lights turn on to reveal a group of individuals wearing black clothing, as well as some light armor coving vital parts of their uniforms, each of them either bowing slightly or standing rigidly with their faces covered to prevent and ID of the individuals.

"It is your decision to either fear or join us. For we are the Black Knights!" Zero declared in a loud voice thanks to the helmets megaphone.

"We shall stand with those who cannot defend themselves, regardless of status as Elevens and Britannian's. I for one will not except such cowardly tactics and that is why I dealt with the Japan Liberation Front! Clovis was also a man who deserved judgment for what he's done by ordering the massacre of the innocent! **WE...ARE DONE WITH THE STRONG ABUSING THEIR POWER! WE WILL ALWAYS PROTECT THE WEAK WHO ARE BEING CRUSHED UNDERFOOT BY THE STRONG, WE WILL ANNIHILATE ANYONE WHO WOULD STANDS IN OUR WAY AS OUR ENEMY! ALL THOSE WHO HAVE POWER, FEAR US DEEP IN YOUR HEARTS! THOSE WHO ARE POWERLESS, RALLY BEHIND US! WE THE BLACK KNIGHTS SHALL BE THE JUDGES OF THIS WORLD AND ALL THOSE LIVING WITHIN IT!** " Zero declared to all who could hear his voice. While this was happening, one man was watching back in Britannia.

 **WITHIN BRITANNIA|UNDER THE CAPITAL CITY OF BRITANNIA, PENDRAGON**

[ _ **WE THE BLACK KNIGHTS SHALL BE THE JUDGES OF THIS WORLD AND ALL THOSE LIVING WITHIN IT!**_ ]

Currently watching from the TV was none other than Minato Namikaze who stood there, he wore civilian clothing such as ragged jeans and a messy blue sleeveless shirt. In his left hand was a water bottle while his right held a high-tech wrench. The entire room was consumed in darkness except for the TV and very dim lights.

"Minato..." Hearing that, the man just smiled before turning around to see the Emperor himself approaching him with the Knight of Two, Bismarck Waldstein.

"Hello again, Charles." Minato said in a friendly tone to the serious looking Emperor.

"Minato Namikaze, do not address His Majesty as if you are on the same level he is." Bismarck warned the man who just smiles while raising both of his arms in the classic friendly gesture of pacifying the man.

"As always, you talk in a threatening tone...even when I've known the Emperor since I was a child. So, could you be polite and be quiet since old friends are trying to have a chat." Minato replied with an easy-going smile, though one could almost sense the distaste in the tone, causing Bismarck to glare at the blonde-haired man but before things could escalate once again as usual, the Emperor spoke.

"Now Minato, why have you summoned me?" The Emperor questioned the Knight of One who smiles before placing his water bottle on the ground so he could take out a remote from his jeans. When he pressed a single button, the lights brightened to reveal a machine like any other. It's very height was about 22 meters tall with its body being more human shaped and muscular looking. Seeing it, Bismarck's jaw had dropped in shock while the Emperor was staring at it before his gaze shifts over to Minato.

"It's not done yet but I'm about finished with the help of the other workers. Anyways...relax...I didn't install the Aldnoah Drive like the other one I had done since if I somehow activated it then we would only quicken the inevitable war to come." Hearing that, the Emperor's gaze shifted over to the giant.

"What is its codename?" Bismarck questions Minato who was staring at the unfinished machine that had yet to get a paint job.

"I call it...MSN-06S...also known as Sinanju." Minato told the Emperor who was staring at the very weapon to be one of Britannia's most devastating weapons of War.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 _Time for Fallen Ryu's Omake!_

[ **OMAKE 1** ]

 **AFTER PARTY OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS FOR THE INTRODUCTION OF THE BLACK KNIGHTS, INSIDE THE MOBILE BASE**

It was something akin to a small party for the newly dubbed black knights, Tamaki had somehow gotten a crate of old Japanese sake out while the rest of the group set about doing decorations (very minor, due to their rebel status), and the big boss zero himself going about making another cup of ramen.

The thing was Tamaki was...energetic when he got slightly tipsy, so after everyone had a small drink or two he had thought it would be fun if he started the old "catch the smallest and heaviest object you can find!", so somehow a rock had gotten inside the command center and people were busy laughing and enjoying themselves...up until Tamaki kicked the rock into the T.V.

It was up to that point, everyone knew Tamaki had fucked up when Zero had paused...mostly because the Netflix show on was something he had mumbled about wanting to finish for a while.

"That was...a 70-inch...plasma screen T.V...with Netflix.." Zero growled out slowly in a deeper tone then normal.

"...aww sorry boss?" Tamaki said questioningly while everyone took a step away from him. The next few moments were silent until the camera moved to the outside view of the mobile base, upon which you viewers now can hear the almost loud sounds of violent berating and threats of physical violence coming from the mobile base...not to mention the aura of death and suffering with a massive Hanya mask hovering in the background. You can only pity the black knight's inside who are fully exposed to the horrors of an enraged zero.

[ **OMAKE 2** ]

 **AT THE BRITANNIA MAINLAND, CAPITAL PENDRAGON, HANGER BAY 4 WITH MINATO AND BISMARCK**

It was mostly silent in hangar bay 4 for Minato as he relaxed from the day's stress of trying to get the giant Knightmare frame he was working on to at least work, with the civilian version of the Knights of the Round table bitching at Charles back in the throne room about the finances of the empire (not that the big wig guy did care about some idiotic noble's opinions...something he agreed with after meeting Sir Reggie...no one liked Reggie. Anyway here he is sitting down and relaxing after feeling a moment through the force...or C's world...or whatever the hell Charles does with his creepy ass eye magic that could theoretically make him the worlds most wanted man with the paranoid peoples department...seriously people actually thought about Charles little memory fuckery its kind of terrifying to Minato when he thinks about it...so he doesn't. Most of the time...unless a little shit-stain called Bismarck Waldstein comes barging in again about being Knight of One after he kicked his ass in a armless Glasgow while fighting Marianne...

"Good times that was...I think she's still pissed off I took her Flash title from her to!" Minato said with a sigh echoing out afterwards at finally relaxing and watching the amusing show of Adventure time. At least he was before it exploded...again...because Bismarck was now in a damn Sutherland and had Brocken through the damn wall AGAIN... And now he's shouting something about duel of honor or something about his stick in his ass again... Might as well kick his ass.

"That was a 70inch plasma screen T.V...with Netflix..." Minato simply said with the most blank face possible.

"So?" Bismarck replied, smug arrogance in his tone that made him want to hit him in the face.

"(Sigh)...so how can I help you today?" Minato said with false cheerfulness after breaking his mask.

"I demand another challenge!" Bismarck shouted from the com's in the Sutherland.

"Get your face washed up and then come back afterwards." Minato replied in a flippant manner.

"Excuse me!?" Bismarck shouted, his face going slightly red from rage inside the Sutherlands cockpit.

"Oh sorry, I'm just bored out of my mind when someone is busy browning their nose in Charles ass." Minato again replied, but with a more dark and annoyed tone in his voice towards the end, which resulted in Bismarck's Sutherland pointing a lance (how it got there no one can guess in the mortal plane!)

"You bastard, I'm trying to have a serious challenge here for the title of Knight of One!" Bismarck shouted again, mostly turning the damn knightmares speakers to max setting and getting a deep rage tone to his face from the blood pressure build-up.

"Oh, and so am I, and I'm failing... I'm sorry for that it's just that I'm so pissed off right now. Because some little arrogant shit of a dog wandered into MY HANGER, DESTROYED MY 70-INCH PLASMA SCREEN T.V WITH NETFLIX! And is currently trying to impress me like his unrequited crush on a long-dead woman who is now in a small girl's body and thus is on every damn watch-list for the watchdog list for Predators." At this point, Minato who after so thoroughly slashing Bismarck and pissing him off could only smile sinisterly as a Gloucester frame comes into view from behind him.

"THAT WAS YOU!? I CAN BARELY GO OUT INTO PUBLIC ANYMORE DUE TO THAT SHIT YOU POSTED YOU DAMN BLOND BASTARD!" Bismarck shouted as he charged with the Sutherland...what would happen next would result in Charles using the overheard phone call he had tried to use to connect to Minato during the meeting would result in the civilian round table noble members declaring no crisis in the budget and throwing their money at Charles like it was a surprise birthday. Marianne in Anya's body could only roll on the floor and laugh her ass off...mostly because she got the reference minato tried to use on Bismarck, as well as the fat pigs of the nobles being frightened to C's world by Minato's sheer aggression on Bismarck for breaking his only T.V...considering he lived in the damn hanger bay it was surprising he didn't have at least a bed or shower... But then again that scary Mask that keeps popping up whenever he gets really angry actually scared that brat Vincent bad enough that he somehow now has full accesses to any noble's home to crash in...even the Emperors own damn quarters which he uses to the fullest extent to harvest blackmail material as a good best friend does... If only leloucia could get her hands on those she would have won the damn throne before her rebellion could have begun.

 **NEXT TIME, DAY OF RELAXING; AT THE BEACH.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relaxing Time at The Beach

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry for the wait, been busy as well as it was somewhat difficult putting the chapter up, all thanks for this chapter goes to the beta Fallen-Ryu._**

Chapter 7

 **SOMETIME LATER BACK AT ASHFORD ACADEMY, IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL'S ROOM**

"I SAID NO!" Shouted Leloucia just as the door opens to reveal the tired Kallen. What the teen saw surprised her since they were wearing cat theme clothing. Nina only wore a tiger head piece while at the computer but unlike her, Rivalz, Naruto, Rai, Suzaku, Milly, and Shirley wore outfits. Her gaze focused on the struggling Leloucia who was sitting on a chair, all tied up with Shirley and Rivalz painting her face to make cat features as well as having Suzaku hold her head with Naruto holding her right arm and Rai the left. Clara was just sitting down with only a pair of cat ears on, petting the cat. Milly was the first to notice the unmoving Kallen in the toon before facing her.

"Good meowing!" Milly said to the surprised Kallen who just stares at the group before entering completely.

"What is all this?" She questioned the group of students in confusion.

"What do you mean, didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur." Rivalz said, signaling the cat to "meow" aloud.

"Sounds...fun..." Kallen said, still not letting it all sink in.

"Ehehe, classes are postponed so we might as well as have fun, right?" Milly told her classmate just before Shirley spoke again.

"I set some stuff aside for you, over here. To make up for all my getting so upset before, take your pick!" Hearing that, Naruto was now curious.

"Getting upset for what?" When he asked that, immediately Shirley began too blush while Suzaku started to sweat.

"Well-" He was silenced by seeing Rai mouthing the word "No" as well as receiving a glare from Shirley that shut him up. Milly could only smile before approaching Naruto so she could wrap her arms around him with her head leaning on his shoulder. Seeing this, Shirley immediately blushes.

"Pres, why are you hugging Naruto like that for?!" She demanded the smiling student council president.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to get a better look at his face since he looks good in whiskers!" When she said that, Naruto blinks in surprise when he heard that before he jolted when he felt two "assets" pressing against his back. Almost immediately, Leloucia's eyes narrowed at seeing what was happening to him, showing a glint of annoyance in her eyes but their attention was drawn towards the now tearful Suzaku.

"I'm glad...that we could all be together again, you know like this?" Suzaku said, wiping away his tears before hearing a meow and stops to see Clara sticking out the cat towards him.

"Stop making things sound depressing or I'll have Arthur attack you." When she said that, Rivalz thought she was joking about the threat.

"Come on Clara, you can't possibly think-" He was cut off by Clara tossing Arthur on Rivalz before the cat's claws dig into him before it starts scratching its face with loud and angry "meow" sounds.

"Get him off! **GET HIM OFF!** " Rivalz shouted just before Rai grabs the cat which he too was then viciously attacked by the cat until it stops after hearing Clara say its name, walks past the two teens who lay on the floor, holding the faces in pain.

"That...was harsh..." Naruto muttered, watching the cat jump back into Clara's arms so she could once again pet the cat calmly.

"So, calm yet so dark...she didn't even bat an eye at the two getting attacked..." Suzaku muttered in shock, watching Clara only smile down at the cat before looking back up.

"I just showed him I wasn't joking..." Clara said with an innocent tone in her voice, adding to the air around her that she's even more innocent...not that they believe it after seeing that mess. Rai finally stands up with scratches all over his face as well as showing a depressed expression at getting his ass kicked by a cat of all things.

"So, what are you girls planning on doing now since you can't leave the school?" Rai questions the ones knowing who he's talking about. Hearing that, Milly placed a hand on her chin in wonder due to reporters being outside the academy as well as questioned many times by classmates including in the bathrooms…

"Yeah, you're not letting any of us leave while you're stuck here." Spoke Rivalz who has to stay in the school like the other student council members but at that moment, Milly had gotten a very interesting idea.

"Let's go on a trip, just us in the student council!" When Milly says that, they were all curious where exactly it would be.

"What about the reporters outside?" Naruto asked Milly who only smiles.

"Leave that to me!" She told the fellow blonde classmate.

"Where exactly would we be going?" Spoke Rai, who was very curious where she plans to go.

"To the beach, it's Friday after all and classes are already over!" When she said that, they were all now surprised by her words.

 **4:30 PM, AREA 11 TIME, ASHFORD ACADEMY**

"I don't know how she did it, but were somehow away from the academy." Naruto muttered as he and the rest of the student council boys sat in the back of the decent sized bus that the Ashford's had for school trips like this.

(of course, being an expensive school where noble children went to it did have some of the best things for it after all!)

"Try to not let it get to you Buddy! But man, I can't wait to see what beach we're going to!" Rivalz said as he cheerfully leaned over his seat in the back wrapping an arm around both Naruto and Suzaku who were sharing one seat...though in the very back you could make out a good number of suitcases that had somehow gotten aboard the bus.

Rai could only sigh as he rubbed his aching face, the scratches were healing thankfully for modern medicine, but frankly he was slightly jealous that rivalz seemed to have the better healing out of the two of them that were attacked by Clara's demon cat. Said girl was with the other Ashford ladies in the front, and somehow again they had managed to get Nunnally with them though Naruto guess correctly Leloucia had used her evil glare of doom on any poor fool who dared ask why a blind, crippled girl was going to the beach with them, along with their maid Sayoko. Milly on the other hand was busy making plans getting together Ashford's two heartthrobs (not that Naruto and Leloucia know it!) together, and tease Shirley about her tiny crush on Naruto...though she would admit only to herself that she might have a tiny bit of feelings for the said blond...mostly due to spending so much time together over the years.

Milly could only faintly smile as she dwelled into memories of the past...before her ever-evil smirk made its way to her face as she found Shirley in front of her talking excitedly to Leloucia who was mostly staring out of the window in her typical thinking form, Nunnally had long gone asleep on the other seat next to Sayoko so Leloucia could relax a bit. Well, as if she could with Milly around trying to find blackmail on her.

As it was, Nina was busy typing on a laptop Computer and Clara had somehow gotten Arthur to come with them, both sat on opposite sides of the small bus dividing the boys with the luggage and the girls who either talked or made plans to mess with everyone else.

Leloucia, as she stared out on the passing form of the settlement could only sink herself into her memories of happier times, though she could still remember them after what she had through was a small miracle, no thanks to a certain blonde haired friend who had come into her life...it was almost that day to when they had met but still as with everything she had her goals to settle with, and until that time she would do anything to make Nunnally's dream world a reality. A truly peaceful place, and she could think of no one better to stand by her side than Naruto. That thought caused a small blush to appear as she wondered why that thought came to before a racket in the back caused everyone to look as Arthur had found his way to Suzaku...again.

Kallen was busy sitting next to Clara and trying to not nod off after a few night raids Zero had them do recently, mostly just a few drug busts and raids on a small time military outpost for supplies and equipment. Thank goodness, some of the group had skills outside combat, turns out Tamaki was a decent mechanic, and with time and effort could do something other than getting his knightmare trashed even if he did a large amount of damage to the enemy.

Other than this motely group of people few people were heading to the beaches of the settlement or near them due to the recent high jacking of the hotel. So, the beaches would have been clear... But knowing Milly, there was going to be an interesting time. Like the shadow of a sword passing over them the entire group besides Nunnally, Sayoko, and Milly shuddered as one...as if a thousand timelines were screaming to not go there...and were utterly silenced by something in the name of entertainment.

"Kukukuku, let the student council beach time...COMMENCE!" Milly thought to herself as the bus finally stopped at the location, they could have a few hours until sunset, and even then, it was at most an hour's drive back to the settlement, plus with it being the weekend and the papers that were signed allowed Milly to...requisition her little minions for an Ashford academy sleep-over event. She will be getting her chance to embarrass Leloucia into admitting to liking her fellow cute blonde, even if she had to bring out her secret weapons of doom. Leloucia could only feel a slight onset of unknown fear course through her and a strange sense of annoyance and satisfaction strangely enough. By the time they had arrived, they found themselves on a beach with almost no people there, the few who were far down on the beach. Naruto was standing there on the beach with his toes digging into the sand with Rai, Rivalz, and Suzaku who were taking off their shirts and placing them on the towel that was set for them.

Each of them had gone for wearing their swim-wear underneath their clothes, unlike the girls who had to go to the nearby changing station/bathroom to do so. Along with some stands that had sleepy looking cashiers and slow business, everything was shaping up to be a Ashford beach party!

When the boys finished with their changing, they heard Milly call out as she walked out of the changing rooms followed by the other girls.

Milly was wearing a dark-red bikini that looked well on her and a pair of sunglasses atop her head. On her right was Shirley wearing an aqua colored bikini. Behind them was Nina wearing a one piece yellow swimsuit with sun hat atop her head as well as having two pigtails on each side of her head braided. Kallen stood next to her wearing a black bikini with an opened orange sleeveless shirt. Clara was at the back, also wearing a one-piece swimsuit but was grey with Arthur being held in her arms. Among the group was also Sayoko pushing Nunnally's chair, the adult wore a light-green dressing while Nunnally wore a pink single piece swimsuit with her hair in pigtails. When Naruto's eyes fell on Leloucia he started to blush before looking away since she wore a dark-purple bikini, showing off her body. Seeing that, Naruto's gaze was focused on what she was wearing, she looks away with a blush while rubbing her left arm.

"Stop staring, it's embarrassing." Hearing that, he immediately looks away with a blush.

S-Sorry...it's just...you're not the kind of person who wears a swimsuit..." Naruto said, unable too recall a time that she wore a bikini.

"Well Naruto, are you going to be staring at our Vice President, or are you going to take off your shirt for the rest of the girls." Milly teased Naruto with her classic grin while both Naruto and Leloucia both blush at the implication, of course the rest of the gang had their own small smiles.

Nunnally was having her own little dream of having Naruto as a big brother, and mentioned as such to Sayako who also giggled behind her hand.

"O-o-oh right..." Naruto mumbled as he looked to the side while Leloucia looked away from him, her own blush covering her face making her cheeks red. Naruto starts to remove his shirt and the moment after he removed it, he could clearly see all the females were staring at him with faint blushes, Leloucia's face burning even more then before she swiftly turns around to calm herself down. Milly on the other hand was grinning even more as she eyed Naruto, Clara and Nina both had a small blush each while Shirley did have her blush but noticed quickly something about him she didn't know he had before-hand.

"What?" Naruto asked, clearly not understanding that he is the only guy among his classmates being the most physically fit, besides Suzaku...and even then, he didn't really have much time to perfect his martial arts and train himself since the Britannian army really didn't like it, and the engineering corps for Camelot didn't let him have time besides either working on the Lancelot or going over combat data. Milly could only smile, fighting the urge to drool but noticed the scars on his body.

"Naruto, where did you get those scars at?" Hearing Shirley ask that, he just blinks in surprise before looking down at his abdomen. A short-lived frown came on his face before he schooled his features and responded.

"Don't know exactly, I can't really recall." Naruto responded in a calm tone, Shirley looked like she wanted to say more before Milly cut her off with her usual cheer.

" **GUTS! ITS TIME FOR THE ASHFORD STUDENT COUNCIL VOLLEYBALL GAME!** " Milly shouted aloud while having the same grin as always, he poise looking as energetic for her newest scheme as always.

At this point, Rai could only make a single question.

"Where's the volley-ball?" He asked with a small frown on his face as he tried to remember when they got the ball. Milly could only grin as she pointed to a rather large inflatable ball next to some of the luggage she had the boys bring on board.

All the boys could do was sigh as they trudged over and then did the age-old rock-paper-scissors to see who gets to lose their breath first while the girls set up their spots on the beach.

A few minutes later the larger then normal ball (which was more of an inflatable beach ball rather than a volley ball) was ready and the teams of 4 were chosen, one the left side of the little sand-court was Suzaku, Rai, Naruto, and Rivalz while on the girl's side was Shirley, Clara, Leloucia, and Milly...of course said blond haired menace was crackling internally as she began her plans to mess with her minion's heads.

"First stage: Mess with Naruto and Lulu by "accidently" bumping them into each other, hopefully they fall onto one another! If they do so then Nina is to take the picture and hand it to Kallen to give to Sayako for safe keeping!" Milly thought to herself with an even more darker grin. Not noticing their President's plan, the players for the Ashford "volleyball" game got to their respective sides...and all was decently well for the ladies team...of course the reason why the boys tend to either get distracted (in Naruto and Rivalz case with Milly and Leloucia respectively.) Suzaku had to avoid Arthur coming after him via Clara, and Rai was to busy trying to keep the peace on his team and avoid the distractions the blond haired menace from the women's side of the team kept doing.

Which was not limited to: Taunting or messing with the front row positions when she was there with somewhat exaggerated movements...of course Shirley caught on and tried to reprimand the young women...didn't work and made the situation worse. Steadily getting behind Leloucia when she was up front...which was right now for when her plan was finally put into action. With a good punch to the beach-ball and her being close with Naruto and Leloucia maneuvering to stop or block each other, they didn't realize that Milly had purposely picked a shorter net than normal, in order for the players to barely reach the bottom of the net just by standing underneath them.

The result ending with Leloucia being bumped into Naruto who tripped behind himself (Arthur had been behind him so he had stepped up a bit in order to not step on the cat, which resulted in said cat running after Suzaku to bite) and she fell on top of him face to face. Needless to say, Nina was burning red even under the shade of a nearby sun-umbrella all the while taking a few photos...Kallen was gawking at the situation and the rest of the council was stunned as Milly let out her usual witch-like crackle. Nunnally was busy wondering what was going on as Sayako giggled in her hands. Naruto and Leloucia were busy staring at each other with a blush slowly growing on each other's faces. Until the laughter of Milly knocked them out of their trance states and had them scramble up and a bit away from each other while awkwardly trying to say sorry about the indicted...of course Leloucia easily knew that Milly probably planned this out...how that young women could make a complex plan for her festivals and plots while not able to effectively manage the council budget or even keep order in the school was beyond her at the moment...well besides her own skills in management that had grown due to having to deal with Millys shenanigans. Naruto was busy trying to cover up the fact that Leloucia had once again been on a little too close for comfort due to her attractiveness in his eyes and he was feeling the effects of being a teenager at this rate...thankfully it hadn't gotten out of hand like the time in the Sutherland..though it was VERY close call, and he was wearing the baggier version of his swimwear this time. No need to have the pool incident happen again.

Other than that incident the resulting few more hours of beach time were surprisingly pleasant...if you counted the fact that Milly embarrasses Shirley, Clara, and Leloucia on several small occasions...such as the Ashford twin water tag incident that had the boys try to knock each other into the water while the girls sat on their shoulders trying to get at a ribbon on each other's left arms...needless to say she had paired the people together quite interesting. Again, Naruto and Leloucia were in a team, with her and Rivalz (surprisingly Rivalz was able to stand during that time-frame for a good while!), Rai and Clara, and Shirley and Suzaku. The boys were thankful the water was cold enough to calm down their blood, while the girls besides Milly were blushing from the interesting conflict the she-witch had put them through. Of course, the prize was that the winners had to give each other a kiss...needless to say Rivalz was motivated enough to cause some havoc even for A Suzaku unused to maneuvering in water. At the end however it was a tie as Leloucia had Naruto maneuver them to a perfect spot to insure such a situation wouldn't happen...though her cheeks kept burning red whenever she got into more contact with him and she had noticed Naruto's own glances at her. She sighed as she rubbed her face as the group took a break...it would be an hour or two before sun-down and she was tired out from Milly's shenanigans, but it was a welcome break from the business with the black knights. Though Milly's attempts to throw both Naruto and her together was plain as day to her after the beach-ball incident...which was labeled now as being a direct contender to cross-dressers day...how Naruto managed to pull off that dress she will never know, but it still brought heat to her cheeks when she thought about it from the embarrassment. Still, sitting on some of the nearby rocks while she looked out at the sea had a small calming effect on her as she smiled when she saw Sayako carefully bring Nunnally into the shallows of the beach. Needless to say, she would be a handful over breakfast, lunch, and dinner over the next few days would bring some life to place they called home.

"Everything all right Lulu?" Naruto asked her as he sat down next to her causing her to be a little startled...though she calmed down when he presented a soft drink to her as he had his small smile she knew he had on...even if he tried to hide it in his drink. That smile she loved to see on him at times...his real one...that he reserved for her and Nunnally and no one else.

"Yes, everything is going as expected of Milly, even if she tried her usual tricks." Leloucia mused with a small caring smile on face.

"You know, I've been looking up at the internet these days, and frankly there's some pretty interesting things going on these days." Naruto started slowly...something that Leloucia noticed and look at him questioningly.

"There's a scientist in India that has been experimenting with both cybernetics and some biology...and get this it has to deal with muscular atrophy and bones, specifically in the lower parts of the body." Naruto finished as he looked at her directly while bringing out Nina's extra laptop out with the said web-page for the scientist's articles as well as several other links that would help with research. Leloucia's somewhat watery smile was something he wasn't expecting, nor the fierce hug she gave him...

But her whispered thank you's...told him so much more as he carefully gave the hug back gently. After a few minutes Leloucia composed herself with her true smile on her face as she carefully looked through the articles, her eyes gaining that sharp look that he honestly found endearing to her as he also helped...while he wasn't a genius as she was, he did have his moments of sheer ingenuity. The next hour would see the two leaning on each other as they looked through the medical articles that may one day help Nunnally walk again.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, BATTLE OF NARITA.**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Narita

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and big thanks too Fallen-Ryu for helping out once again with lengthening and adding much more detail to this chapter and story._**

Chapter 8

 **SOMETIME LATER AT A BLACK KNIGHT'S COMPOUND**

"Now this is what I'm talking about..." Naruto thought under the disguise of Zero who stood in the shadows, staring at the two-separate rows of Knightmare Frames. He stood in the back of the room with members of the Black Knights who were staring at the Burai with shock and awe, in contrast to the more rough-up Sutherlands they had been able to put back together. The 5 rows of 25 Burai brand new in comparison to the mere 5 Sutherlands they had left all-together. That's not to mention the last portion of the gift naruto knew he who would be given to.

"They're Japanese customized version of Glasgow's called Burai." A recruit said with a smile on his face. Those near the Glasgow's and beginning on maintenance kept on going about the new upgrades that the manuals specified, solving most of the old issues of the Glasgow's with jamming equipment and much better motors and technical difficulties, even a new recruit could easily use them. Kallen on the other hand stood next to Naomi, Kento, Tamaki, Minami, and Toru who stare at the different version Knightmare frame, having a large silver arm, red in color, as well as much sleeker, deadlier, as well as having the more interesting design compared to the Britannian made Sutherlands and the Japanese upgraded Burai.

"Those guys from Kyoto could even send us these?" Spoke a smiling Kento.

"This thing is a completely Japanese Knightmare!" Toru said, never before seeing such a model.

"The Guren MK-2 is what it's called." Naomi said, just staring at the large machine.

"Did you see in the manual? About the main weapon?" Minami asked while he took out the booklet.

"The radiant wave surger? It's an incredible!" Naomi told her friend which Tamaki could only voice his approval.

"I love it! The big-shots in Kyoto are recognizing us in the Black Knights!" Tamaki said, figuring he will be piloting it yet not realizing that he will not get even a chance to touch the controls, let alone do anything else besides maintaining the war-machine.

"Sir! I was wondering how to use this equipment here..." Spoke a girl from a small group of the newer female recruits, gaining Tamaki's full attention which he walks over to them which the other walk in their direction too in order to help the recruits out, leaving only Kallen by herself so she could look back at the machine.

"Well, I knew Tamaki was the party member of the group but surprisingly the others are starting to act like him now." Spoke Zero who walked out of the shadows to reveal himself to the startled Kallen.

"Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups, isn't it?" Zero questions the now smiling Kallen who faces him.

"Yes, which means we've finally made it in." She said to Zero who merely waves his left hands index finger while walking in front of the Guren.

"Nope...this is just an expensive test there giving us." He told the girl who still found this amazing.

"Yet this is still incredible!" She told Zero who suddenly took the keys out.

"What-?" She was cut off by Zero speaking.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting Tamaki pilot it, so I'm giving it to the most competent pilot in the group." He told the surprised Kallen who could hear the dislike of Tamaki.

"But I'm sure there's others who are more suited to pilot the Guren then me not to mention we need the Guren's defenses to protect-" She was cut off by Zero placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Among everyone else here, I trust you the most to pilot this Knightmare, You held a Glasgow together for two hours under intense combat when the usual combat records have Glasgow's lasting for only a half hour at best against better equipped knightmares...and that's generous if it's a up-to-date model, you fought in that machine held together by hatred, duct-tape, and gallons of red paint...not to mention I'm too much of a complete badass for it, I might end up leaving you all behind in the dust if I get in it." After Zero finished his helpful if not somewhat dramatic playful jab at himself, she looks down their interlinked hands with Zero slowly removing his to reveal the Guren's key with Kallen taking a moment before nodding in agreement.

A small smile was on her face as she stared at Zero...briefly wondering what was under his mask for a moment as she couldn't help but drawn into the warm-toned atmosphere that seemed to pervade him whenever he made one of his more interesting speech's.

"Zero, you got a second?" at that the moment was ruined when Zero turned around to see Ohgi approaching them with papers in his right hand.

"We've got some weird intel here. It's from that Britannian applicant." Hearing that, Zero just tilts his head in a little confusion before he takes the papers and reads them. Leloucia taking her time to sort out the information from their linked-up helmet camera's. Before she relayed her instructions to him.

"It may be a trap to draw us out. It'd be risky to try contacting him directly, even through back channels. But this news is too big to ignore. What should we do?" He questions Zero who heard Leloucia give him the orders.

"Pack your bags and boots, we're going hiking to the Narita Mountains." Hearing that, Ohgi showed surprise on his face when he heard that.

"Well, then..." He said, still somewhat unsure about this.

 **SOMETIME LATER AT THE NARITA MOUNTAINS, SECTIR FIVE CABIN**

Currently two slacking men were playing the game "Shogi" while they were sitting down.

"Sector 5, nothing to report. Right, the next schedule report will be in two hours." The guy said before he hangs up the phone, soon to stop stretching from his seat and face his friend.

"Of course there's nothing to report! This area's totally under the Japan Liberation Front's control. No one can just..." He stopped there when they heard the door open and look to see Zero holding a twin barreled tranquilizer gun, shooting the two in the neck resulting in them hitting the floor. After that, Naruto walks over to the table casually and briefly glances at the game, then after a few moments he starts to sweat, unable to tell who's exactly winning the match. After that, he proceeded to give the signal to the other members from the Black Knights to continue up the mountain. After that, he just sits down and leans back into the chair.

(Could you still follow someone who gave you the order to kill those you care about, such as your friends from your school? Could you deal with the after effects of her decisions?)

When he remembered C.C's words, his eyes simply narrowed from under his helmet.

(The reason I ask this is that I need to know just how loyal you are to Leloucia to the point your willing to massacre thousands under the name of Zero and under her orders.)

After thinking that, his eyes widen when he spots C.C. outside, overlooking the mountain terrain view she had.

[ ** _WHY IS SHE THERE?!_** ]

Shouted Leloucia who didn't understand at all why the long green-haired girl was outside which Naruto immediately gets up and goes outside to face her.

"What are you doing out here of all places?!" Naruto demands the girl while he approaches her.

"I said that I'd protect Leloucia, didn't I? You being her sole weapon means you also need protection." When he heard that, his eyes just narrow behind his helmet.

"I can protect myself..." He told what appears to be the stubborn girl who looks back at the view she has.

"Leloucia, why are you Leloucia?" When he heard that, his eyes widen in confusion yet repeats what Leloucia told him to repeat.

"Leloucia wants you stop with the philosophy and leave before you ruin her plans." He told the girl who spoke again.

"You changed your family name to Lamperouge, but kept Leloucia as your personal name. How soft. You can't let go of the past unlike Naruto who is trying to remember his." Hearing that, Naruto decided to speak.

"Says the one who doesn't have a real name, what is yours exactly?" He stopped right there when he saw her look at him, feeling the vibe of "Don't tread on my past" which he stops talking.

"Naruto, do you know why snow is white?" When she said that, he was again confused just as she starts to smile...in a way it seemed almost sad.

"Because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." When he heard that, his eyes widen a little at the words she spoke and not able to give a reply due to her disappearing when he turned back to her. Besides, he had to get back to business with him overseeing the electrodes drilled in the exact locations through the mountain and into a water reserve below the levels of rocks into the hot-springs…how the JLF never seemed to hit those pockets of slowly boiling hot water he would never know, at least they had their own way of generating power without alerting the town below the mountain.

"So, are you really going to do it?" Questions Ohgi who stood in Naruto's right who had his arms crossed.

"The one we're facing is Cornelia who leads the best forces of Britannia, besides the prime minister." Hearing that, Ohgi just looks down in confusion.

"So, that's why we're cooperating with the Japan Liberation Front." He muttered unsurely yet Naruto heard it and spoke with Leloucia speaking.

"So...have you lost all faith in me already?" He questions the now surprised man who looks at him.

"What are you talking about?! I was the one who asked you, remember?! That I wanted you to lead us?!" He told Ohgi which Naruto spoke.

"Do you remember what is said, about how I wanted to be your King?" Hearing that, his eyes widen in surprise as he continued to speak.

"What I want, is too become the King of Japan...I have already decided on what system to put into play as well as a general outline of the government, I will share it with the core members when we finish this battle." When Naruto said that, Ohgi's eyes just widen in shock at the sincerity in his voice but their attention was drawn towards the event ships as well as what appears to be a surrounding army of over a hundred Knightmare frames, and that's not to mention the tanks and infantry units. Naruto was personally glad that Corneilla seemed to forgo her air support these days.

"What! You've got...you've got to be kidding, Zero! Those guys coming in have the area totally surrounded! There's no way out!" Tamaki shouted while looking back at Zero while walking towards him with two others coming up behind him.

"We will win." Hearing that, almost everyone who had heard him thought he was insane.

"Fight them head on?! Even though we're surrounded?!" Tamaki shouted in anger with Kento agreeing.

"Exactly..." He told the three of them with Ohgi getting in front of him.

"Zero, what are you saying?! You said you wanted to be our King yet-" Ohgi was cut off by Tamaki pushing him to the side and taking aim at Naruto's head.

"I knew it was nuts to make you our leader! It should be me!" He shouted at Naruto who just stares at him which he extends both of his arms.

"I can make a hopeless battle winnable...I will grab Fate and Destiny with these hands of mine and bend it to my will! **SO, I ASK YOU ALL, GIVE ME YOUR TRUST AND I WILL GIVE YOU VICTORY!** If you wish to fight without me then do so...however, I cannot guarantee your survival if you do..." He spoke with his voice slowly growing louder with each word, until at the principle he lowers his tone down yet it was still able to be heard by everyone nearby...the wide eyed Tamaki just stares at him in shock just like the others.

"So... what's your choice?" He questions anyone who had doubts which they were unsure about it.

"Fine! Do what you want!" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"Right. You're our leader." Hearing Kento say that, he merely smiles.

"And in return for your trust, I will do everything in my part to gain victory, if not then I will insure as many of us survive this battle." He told them all with a smile on his face, hidden by his helmet. Quickly they all got into positions with Naruto entering his own commander Sutherland before giving orders.

" **RIGHT! ALL PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE! ALL BLACK KNIGHT'S PREPARE TO MOVE OUT!** " He shouted too all of them even though they still had doubts about this but even so they listened.

"We Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Cornelia's Britannian forces using the mountain itself as our advantage. On my orders, charge down on point three, then knightmares separate into your squads, squad leaders your mission is to insure your squad-mate's survival, if you find the princess then radio in support which will allow all other units to converge on the target after finishing your secondary objectives if reasonable possible! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MK-2! Kallen, use electrode number 3, release the Dogs of war!" He ordered which she follows without question by piloting the Guren to grab the number three rod with her silver hand.

[ _Output, confirmed. Radiant wave surger maximum power, maintaining level status._ ]

As soon as she spoke, heat as well as energy was being transferred to the arm and with a deep breath and sigh she activates it too release a black Lightning with a red outline, soon enough the water level where the drill breached boiled, causing a massive earthquake and the beginnings of a landslide much to Naruto joy as he witnesses from his opened cockpit the massive avalanche of dirt, rock, trees and mud, nearly hitting the Liberation Fronts headquarters though some of their soldiers were caught in the avalanche with most being the Britannian soldiers Sutherlands and well as a Gloucester though it was able to pull itself out of it thanks to its cables. While this was happening, Cornelia was standing with her own group of soldiers from within their Gloucester's, just out of range for the landslide but completely cut off.

[ _Your Highness, pull back! You're in danger there!_ ]

Hearing that, she answers with anger from inside her Gloucester.

"I don't care! Where's Alex?! Find out about Darlton!" She orders her soldiers and as this was happening, unknown to the smiling Naruto and leloucia, the city at the bottom was hit badly by the landslide that was more of an avalanche. After things seemed too cool down, Naruto began heading towards battle with five other Burai's of his squad. Inside his Knightmare, his Geass was activated in ready due to practicing his powers to the point he can now spread the blue lines on his Sutherland to give him better control as well as maneuverability of unheard of levels, not to mention he could "Harden" a tiny area by concentrating the energy to that point to maximize the level of protection…it could also be possible to enhance his close combat capabilities but he hadn't had the time to truly test it out nor could he work on it as of now with his responsibilities as a stand-in leader for the Black Knights, perhaps in the future? But for right now, though, he had to direct the battle along with leloucia.

"Cornelia only has limited reinforcements headed her way so we can just break through her defenses!" Naruto told the others all the while they had begun firing down followed by support from Naomi's group of infantry with armored piercing rocket launches he created for them to use against the few knightmares left as well as infantry weapons in case they find themselves in a fire-fight...never had he been glad to have argued with Leloucia for a good solid half hour pointing out that her dress uniforms were going to get people killed...even the female version of them without leg protection...needless to say she didn't talk to him for a full day afterwards, probably embarrassed by his somewhat logical thinking...as well as tease or two about the said female uniforms.

[ _Zero!_ ]

Hearing that, he snapped out of his thoughts and was barely fast enough to avoid a barrage of gunfire while two of his burai guards were hit multiple times, the bullets finding the exposed joints to tear through them though the pilots survived by the improved ejection pods, leaving him with three others while in front of them were four Sutherlands. Slowly blue lines began to spread like creeping veins from the cockpit block just before they stopped at seeing one Sutherland making their way in front of him.

[ _Is Zero here?! If he is, then face me! Fight Jeremiah Gottwald you damn masked coward!_ ]

When Naruto heard that, he merely raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, if it isn't the screw up; I honestly thought you were kicked out of the army by now. So, how has it been Orange?" When he said that, he just knew he pissed the hell out of the man.

[ ** _O-O-ORANGE?! DIE!_** ]

Jeremiah screamed while he charges straight for him but immediately the Guren jumps from the nearby woods and lands between the two to protect Naruto as well as disarm Jeremiah's Sutherland that used its stun tonfa's to try and attack narutos own Sutherland.

[ ** _LORD JEREMIAH!_** ]

[ _Stay out of this! This is my duel!_ ]

Jeremiah shouted out, not accepting anyone's help even when being told that the Guren was an unknown Knightmare Frame but it fell to deaf ears since the two had started battling yet the Guren was much more mobile, jumping high into the air with great movement. Landing in front of Jeremiah who was then pushed back by it.

[ _This thing...this is what destroyed Carius's unit?!_ ]

Jeremiah said with clear shock.

[ _You see, Britannia?! At last, we can fight you head on! With this Guren MK-2, our counterattack begins!_ ]

Kallen shouted from within her Guren chases Jeremiahs sutherland, while he did a admirable effort to evade her Silver Clawed arm, it shot forward at the last moment and grabbed ahold of the Sutherlands head.

[ _Forgive me._ ]

Was all she said before a crimson light was released from the silver hand of the Guren, causing the Sutherland to start too bloat up like a puffer fish. In a matter of moment his Sutherland was forced to eject the pilot unlike the others who were taken out earlier by her.

[ _I won't lose! Not as long as I have my Guren MK-2!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto just smiles at the words she spoke while Leloucia continued her instructions.

[ _All conditions have been cleared. The pieces are positioned. All that's left is to check my opponents stronghold._ ]

Hearing that, he could only agree with her words and watched Kallen destroy another Knightmare frame before making a move.

"Guren, head to your designated area! The remaining forces here will go after Cornelia!" With that said, they followed his orders with Kallen splitting up from the rest and it didn't take them long to find themselves ducking under cover from behind boulders from the counter-attack of the royal guards.

[ _C'mon, maybe we should ask for Kallen to get back here._ ]

One soldier said to Naruto who knew about his own time limit in how long he can push a Knightmare to its limits. He was considering of using it now…before leloucia interrupted his train of thought.

"No, the plan will fall apart if she does that!" After saying that, he looks back in the direction of fire.

[ _If this keeps up, we may have to take on her Royal Guard._ ]

Hearing Leloucia say that, he didn't like what they were up against, he had barely gotten away from them the last time he went terminator mode, and didn't want to risk friendly fire just in case he did go nuts this time around.

[ _Zero! They're saying Cornelia's under attack from behind!_ ]

"What, how, who?" Naruto confusingly said at what was happening.

[ _It's not our soldiers! It looks like it's the J.L.F.!_ ]

"Good, they can hold off the royal guard. Got to say, if that's who I think it is then we've got one hell of an ally." Naruto said with a smile appearing on his face again before heading in Cornelia's direction where she was fighting the Guren. In a matter of time, Naruto and the others arrive to their target location above the field of battle to find Cornelia fighting Kallen and immediately let loose a barrage of fire, gaining her attention just as Naruto spoke on the intercom.

"If it isn't Princess Cornelia. This I believe is already a checkmate." Naruto find the Princess and her presence was only confirmed from hearing her say his name.

"It's good to see you again but would you be so kind as too surrender to us. I need too question you about a few things…your royal guard won't make it in time so surrender Princess and I give you my word "I" will not kill you." Just after saying that, she turns to him.

[ _Don't be a fool, Zero. This one...if I destroy this one, I can open my path of escape!_ ]

She shouted while letting loose a slash harken at the jumping Guren that deflected the harken with its twin forked knife with great speed, soon enough catching her spear as she charged her and quickly unleashed the Guren's radiant wave surger that soon enough boiled the spear itself and then started to rapidly travel up the arm before Corneilla quickly disengages it just as the gun in her other hand was destroyed by Naruto who threw an oversized knife at it.

[ _You dishonorable-! You'd shoot me from behind?!_ ]

Hearing that, his eyes merely narrow.

"Words spoken by the true hypocrite." Naruto told the Princess with a sinister smile on his face and watches her stand there unmoving with both arms missing for a few moments before watching her charge at Kallen.

"Idiot-" He stops right there as the ground shook with a large dust cloud appearing out of nowhere much to his surprise and what he found was not only the Lancelot but also the blue one from the hotel, both standing side by side in front of Cornelia's unit. The white Lancelot aiming a large gun at the Guren while the other pointing its own gun at Naruto. The White Lancelot immediately turns towards the Princess, both speaking on the same frequency.

[ _Hey, isn't that Knightmare!_ ]

The guy on Naruto's left asked with the one on his right agreeing just as they noticed blue lines slowly creep around Naruto's Knightmare frame which its body starts changing and fire at the Princess yet was protected by the Lancelot.

"Guren, destroy the white Knightmare!" Naruto ordered, getting a confirmation from her just before she charges at Lancelot who does the same all the whine the blue one charges for Naruto who drops his assault rifle to have two longswords appear in his Knightmares hands that had the blue vein-like geometric lines rapidly cover the Knightmare frame and then clashes them with the two vibration swords, creating sparks from there contact with Cornelia firing her slash harkens at the other Frames that were left to fight her. While this was happening, the blue Knightmare had begun to push Naruto backwards by its strength before he pushes off and have their blades once again connect but before it continues, several black balls appear in the air.

" **RETREAT!** " Naruto shouted to all his comrades with the balls exploding into large smoke clouds that cover the entire area with Naruto exiting it followed by a fast-moving blue frame.

While his two allies retreated and the Guren engaged the white Lancelot Naruto immediately took to another direction, effectively making himself a target so that his two "guards" could get away. As the blue machine gave chase through the woods Naruto unleashed several black spears made from his Geass, and shot them towards the blue machine as it caught up to him hoping to hit something critical, however it not only displayed a similar dexterous nature to the white Lancelot, but showed more experience as it angled its shields to deflect the worst of the spears being shot at it like cannon balls.

While this happened for a minute or two, a break in the woods for a clearing allowed the blue machine to easily catch up to him and try to disarm him with its two vibration twos. Of course, it wasn't expecting him to be able to manifest a warped black hexagonal shield in front of his frame...though due to its hasty constructed nature making it seem to be a mistake...until he shot through its weakened structure with the assault rifle with the under-slung grenade launcher. This proved to be somewhat effective as the riffle barrage hit one of the two swords damaging it while the grenade forced the blue frame to the right side to avoid the shaped shrapnel explosive charge. With a somewhat angered stance the blue frame launched itself again at Naruto and succeeded in tearing a arm off at the cost of its other sword as Naruto used his own machines left arm to grab onto the blade, even with it shearing the metal apart he was able to launch the two slash harkens into the blue machine in a high risk, high reward scenario as he was able to damage its head and the right fore-arm where he noted where the shield was. Of course, with the loss of his left arm he was forced to maneuver around the area rapidly by pushing his frame to its most potential to avoid the killing blow from the blue machine a few times.

This resulted in multiple bumps and crashes into the surrounding area as both fighters tried desperately to kill the other. Unfortunately, Naruto found himself again as the unfortunate target of the fight with his right arm was taken down even with superficial damage to the left fore-arm. This resulted in him trying his best to get away as soon as possible as he made several smoke screens...again it seemed that the pilot somewhat expected this as they took out the large rifle he had seen earlier and let loose a three-blast barrage at him, the first two barely missing while the third took out his leg. Naruto's Sutherland frame couldn't handle the damage and it immediately ejected him away from wreck and the blue Knightmare yet the moment he got out, he found himself staring up at it. Naruto's eyes just narrow while he was prepared to fight the Knightmare by himself without his own Knightmare frame if he must, suddenly from the trees arrived Lancelot which made the situation even worse for him. Lancelot immediately takes aim at Naruto but all three of them stare at the green haired girl walking into the battlefield between the three, slowly she turns towards Lancelot.

"Stop! You mustn't harm this person!" She told whoever was in the Knightmare, greatly confusing Naruto at how she could be involved and watched her touch the white Knightmare.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto demands the girl.

"I can't afford to let you die." She said and the blue one immediately took aim at C.C. before letting loose a barrage of fire but was deflected by a black half orb shield that suddenly came into existence with some smoke trailing around the edges of it appearing along with the white Knightmare suddenly freezing with Naruto running towards her in the span of a few seconds to get her out of here with another shield being added to the one protecting her. Seeing as it didn't work, the blue one was about to make a move of circling them when something unexpected happened, the moment Naruto grabbed her shoulder. The moment they made contact, Naruto's eyes just widen with C.C. turning towards him.

" **NO, NOT NOW!** " She shouted at Naruto before her eyes widen in pain. Immediately a rainbow light appeared, blinding the blue Knightmare frame while inside it the wide-eyed Naruto saw horrible memories and images of what appears to be C.C.'s past.

(S-Stop it! Stay...out...of my...mind!)

As he heard it, unknown to him the girl was also seeing his memories of the past. What she clearly saw was a blonde haired child smiling psychotically as he had the Geass in both eyes including being covered in blood with countless dead scientists all around him, a scene of total destruction around him.

(Stop it...why? You're...opening me...)

The moment Naruto came too, C.C. fell backwards into Naruto and the moment the light faded, the blue one takes aim as the second half orb shield moved to block it until the white one suddenly went berserk, gaining the blue's immediate attention at it firing everywhere. Seeing this, Naruto got ready to run but she shrugged off his hands with her arms extended, receiving multiple pieces of stone shrapnel in her abdomen where the shield didn't totally cover them

" **NO!** " Naruto shouted as he creates a third shield, deflecting more of the shrapnel and stray shots and before she could try and tell Naruto too run, she was hit in the back of the head hard enough to result her in stumbling forward which Naruto wraps his arm around her too stop her before picking her up bridal style. Looking up at the blue one restraining the white by its arms yet it was still moving erratically.

"Lulu, can you hear me?" Naruto asked the moment he had started running with C.C. in his arms yet got no reply but static due to what just happened messing with the helmet wires, probably a few stray hits to his helmet...never had he been thankful for bullet proof glass and the helmets design!

 **FEW HOURS LATER, SUNDOWN WITHIN A CAVE**

"She really is immortal..." Naruto muttered while staring down at the unconscious C.C. who had her clothing removed much to his embarrassment as well as his first time ever seeing a fully nude female body. He had to remove the shrapnel and even then, she was healing quite fast with her body slowly pushing the offending stones out. Naruto's gaze shifts over to the girl who had his cap covering her. Naruto's helmet was off, trying to rewrite the helmet too get it working again but that stops when he saw her move her head a little on her clothing that was used as a pillow for her. He then noticed her whispering something and he leans over to her so he could hear her better and what she said greatly surprised him.

"You finally called me by my name." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at her before gaining some distance after a few more minutes he noticed out of the corner of his eye C.C's slow moving body.

"What happened?" Hearing that, he looked to see C.C. sitting up, now awake.

"I removed the shrapnel from your body and cleaned off the blood." Hearing that, she spoke to him.

"That wasn't needed." Naruto could only nod in agreement with her words.

"True, I saw your wounds healing except for that-" He was cut off by seeing her eyes widen and she grips his cloak.

"You were more focused on my body then the wounds, weren't you!" The accused with narrowed eyes.

"You know..._isn't really a bad name." When he said that, her eyes only widen before she glares at him.

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping don't you." She told Naruto who merely shakes his head.

"Wasn't my intention...but the name is far better than C.C., right?" He asked the girl who denied it.

"Oh, how ridiculous. Like I need to be more human. After all, I...I...I've forgotten...everything. All that I knew. What use have I for a name now? What use...for a name?!" She asked while he noticed that an area on his cloak was moving, showing she was touching the trident like scar. Not only that but also the tears falling from her eyes.

"(Sigh) You know...if it weren't for you, Lulu would have been killed." Hearing that, she looks at him tearfully to see him giving her a long smile.

"Thank you, _." When he said that, immediately she could only burst in tears of both sadness and happiness. Seeing this, Naruto looks away before he moved his next hand to the helmet, trying once more to get it too work before putting it back on and the moment he did the helmets video feed and communication went back on.

"Thank you." Hearing that, the moment he turns back to her he was met with the girl wrapping her arms around him. Seeing this he immediately blushed due to being able to see her body even when wearing his cloak but froze when she placed her lips on the front of his helmet. Seeing this, he just blinks in surprise when he saw this but that immediately ends when he heard Leloucia's voice.

[ _Naruto...why is C.C. kissing your helmet...moreover... **WHY THE HELL IS SHE NAKED?!**_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto starts too sweat under his helmet while C.C. only smiles in happiness...before it slowly turned into a mischievous smile...oh yes the girl will be getting her bout of teasing soon enough. In about thirty minutes, Kallen had finally arrived to find Zero wearing his cloak again and a fully dressed C.C. next to him.

"She's here..." Naruto said and turns back to C.C. so he could tell her something.

"C.C, you asked me before...about snow, right? Well my answer to you? Snow is white because it doesn't need to show its color's, if you take the time and effort...if you shine it through a glass and see, it is every color possible...however...however despite it all, you eventually find yourself looking at it again just as it is, because that's all you need to see. Nothing more, Nothing less." He said with a warm tone in his voice, and underneath his helmet C.C could feel the warm smile he had...it almost caused her to blush for a moment before she schooled herself back to her normal face she presented to the world.

"Zero! Are you okay? The other members went on ahead-" She stops there when she saw C.C. which she was now suspicious.

"Who's that?!" She demands Zero who looks back at C.C. with a smile.

"She's...a very close friend of mine." Hearing that, both girls were surprised when they heard that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-Fallen-Ryu:** _**That's a Wrap people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I hope you enjoy the omake at the below...enjoy!**_

[ **OMAKE 3** ]

AT THE HANGER/NEW HEADQUARTERS FOR THE BLACK KNIGHTS

Kallen sighed in relief as the last group of the Black Knights finally trickled into their base of operations, the aftermath of the Narita battle had been tough on the Black Knights as they had failed in their main objective...of course this also meant she had failed in defeating that damn white machine though it appeared as both of them were equal, she had the advantage of being able to destroy his gear with a touch from her claws...the only reason she had lost him was due to her negligence in the surrounding area. Thankfully Zero had been understanding and had told her of his own battle, the fact he was able to use a Sutherland to that extent as well as the recovered battle data from the piloting block was amazing to the group. Though she did wonder how Zero could have gotten the time to get the data...it was almost like he had someone else in the area, like that green haired girl that he claimed was a dear friend of his. She knew that girl was trouble when she saw her...she didn't really understand but she wouldn't let her take her place as Zero's trusted aid in battle.(the fact that she helped him out of the situation of being captured at the cost of being knocked out didn't make her feel better.)Because of the battle of Narita, Zero had given the group a few days rest while he gave a tour of the base for his "confidant" if anything she was still suspicious of that green haired girls motives.

As Kallen kozuki thought this she turned into one of the hallways that would lead to the recreation rooms when she caught sight of the green haired girls figure heading off in another direction seemingly talking to herself...only the thoughts of her being a spy passed though Kallen's head.

With this, she started to follow her trying to keep her in her sights...unfortunately somehow, she had lost her in the while not large, but decent sized base of operations and the worst part was that she ended up near the showering area for the group...while one of the showers in the men's part was going on. With a sigh, Kallen turned around only to see the green haired girl looking directly at her with a bland look on her face, causing Kallen to be startled and when she took a step back and slipped on the somewhat wet floor (somehow, she knew Tamaki was responsible for this) causing her to let out a bit of a yelp. Which had whoever was in the shower ran outside with a towel to see what was the matter as well as steam coming out from the door and low and behold it was Zero...with only a towel and his helmet on. The scars were somewhat concealed by the steam yet his body was still very noticeable of being quite fit. Unfortunately for Naruto, this little romantic comedy scene would be ruined with a blushing Kallen and an amused C.C with her own little teasing grin and a fuming Leloucia as he slipped on the floor himself. The result mortified Kallen with her face turning a deep shade of red, C.C looking at him amused while muttering "well he isn't a boyo at any rate", and Leloucia who had been looking at her monitor and noticed the Zero-helmet activated had turned the screen on only to see through Naruto's eyes on the situation. Naruto would be in the dog-house with Leloucia for the next few days would be an understatement. This also could be later on marked as the beginning of the Black Knights three-way shadow war for Zero's heart if you asked one kaguya sumeragi as she examined the video evidence from the spy-cams in the base that Kyoto had lent to the Black Knights.

(Of course this started her own plans for Zero...needless to say Naruto got a sudden chill down his spine that wasn't any part of being wet outside the showers.)

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MEETING WITH KYOTO; ZERO'S REGRET.**


	9. Chapter 9: Zero's Regret

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as in case you heard, HxH is coming back and if it doesn't indeed stay I will most likely rerelease my HxH story once again. Also, try and spot the Easter Egg in this chapter if you can._**

Chapter 9

 **FEW DAYS LATER, BACK AT THE ACADEMY OF ASHFORD**

"Are you guys ever going to let it go?" Questioned Naruto who was walking next to Rai and Clara. The three headed towards the student council room.

"Hey, you've known her for quite a while now since she first started school here with Nunally and we've seen how you act. So, ask her before someone else goes on a date with her." Rai told Naruto who felt annoyed while Clara was holding Arthur in her arms spoke up.

"Leloucia may not seem the type of person to go on dates with just anyone but maybe that Suzaku fellow." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen and immediately turns to them about to say something but blushes when he saw Rai smiling and Clara smirking, causing him to just turn around with a blush on his face but that increases when he saw Leloucia walking towards them on the opposite side of the hallway since the room there headed to is between them. Naruto conceals the blush and tries to remain calm just as he opens the door to the room, overhearing the conversation at hand.

"I... I couldn't! I just couldn't I mean, what if?!" Came the voice of Shirley.

"Oh, what if he rejects me?! Maybe we won't be able to even be friends after that! Ahahahah-" Milly stops there the moment she saw Naruto entering with all the others.

"So, who's this guy you're talking about?" Naruto asked, trying to forget the conversation he had with Rai and Clara. Hearing that, Shirley turns fast towards them with her blush increasing while Milly couldn't help but smile more.

"Well, its a certain boy she's known for-" She was cut off by Shirley saying her name loudly but stopped when she saw them all staring at her curiously with only Naruto not getting who she's talking about.

"Ms. President, do you have that paperwork?" Leloucia questions Milly who answers his question.

"Oh, that. Make sure you organize them by year and class, okay?" She told her, watching as she picks up the papers with a certain envelop meant for a certain blonde before walking out of the room.

"So-" He was cut off by Shirley suddenly standing up, gaining there attention again as she shouted, "MY TICKET!" before quickly running past the group to prevent being asked a question. Seeing this, Naruto was curious and turns towards Milly.

"What's that all about?" He questioned Milly who just smiles.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just an envelope containing tickets for herself and her crush." Hearing that, he was curious about the situation before he entered.

 **OUTSIDE THE BUILDING AT THAT TIME**

Leloucia had turned around while outside due too her name being called, seeing that it was Shirley who was calling her to which she stops and turns to her completely with said girl stopping in front of her.

"Um, is there a letter mixed up with that paperwork?" Hearing that, Leloucia was a little confused before looking down in realization at seeing the said letter before taking it and handing it to her.

"Sorry, I must've not noticed it." She apologized but noticed the look of thought on Leloucia's face.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned the Orange haired girl who suddenly asked a question that unnerved her usual calm expression.

"Lulu! A-Are you dating Naruto?!" When she suddenly asked that, her eyes widen in great surprise at the sudden question before she immediately shakes her head with a blush while trying to waive it off.

"N-No! We're not dating, we're just friends, yes, just friends!" She told the girl who sighs in a thankful tone before taking back the envelope.

"I was planning on asking Naruto out, but I needed to see if you two...you know." Hearing that, Leloucia shows a fake reassuring smile.

"Go ahead, I'm sure he'll say yes." Hearing that, Shirley's expression brightens before she runs off with Leloucia just looking down all the while watching this was a curious C.C. who didn't understand what was going on.

 **SOMETIME LATER DURING SUNDOWN, WITHIN THE BLACK KNIGHT'S MOBILE BASE**

Currently Naruto sat in his Zero outfit, speaking to the group apart of his organization.

"We were complimented by Kyoto on how we used the Guren Mk-2. It granted us another step in the right direction." He told them all with Kallen sitting in his left with Tamaki doing the same on her left.

"But that White Knightmare..." Kallen was cut off by the resident loud-mouth idiot.

"Don't sweat it! It was a tie, right? A tie! Ah ahahahah!" Hearing that, Naruto just looks down at remember Shirley suddenly asking him out which hit him like a pile of bricks since she had a crush on him.

(My Dad's job has him working away from home. But he likes to send me stuff like this to humor me. So, I was wondering...)

"Here." Hearing that, he came back to reality when Ohgi handed him a piece of paper.

"What?" He questioned the man who answers.

"A love letter." When Naruto heard that, he just looks at Ohgi for a few seconds before replying.

"Who would send me a love letter?" He questioned the man, triggering Tamaki to laugh while Kallen showed a little annoyance.

Inside the helmet naruto could almost hear leloucia making something akin to a annoyed growl.

"And they say you have no sense of humor!" Tamaki laughed, causing Kallen to speak up from reading the book in her hands.

"Tamaki, you laugh and talk too much." She told the guy just as Ohgi continued.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto. They urgently request a direct meeting with us." Hearing that, Naruto placed his hand under his helmet, showing himself to be thinking while Leloucia laid out her instructions to him.

"Interesting..." He said, hearing Kallen telling him it's very important.

"If they legitimatize us as a fighting force, we may get more money and support from them other than your connections Zero. It would help with our financial troubles." Hearing that, Naruto knew someone had fucked up…and frankly he had a good idea on who did, also he could almost hear Leloucia again grumble about having to deal with two budget straining maniacs…naruto could sympathize consider what over-the top madness milly could unleash if leloucia even let the mental leash off of her for a second. His first year in Ashford came to mind where he almost shuddered from the memories it invoked…never again…

"It was Tamaki, wasn't it." He questioned the now surprised Ohgi lowly, who by now started sweating, though it was nothing compared to what Tamaki was feeling at the moment…

"H-Hey, it's not my fault! We're a big organization now! With more people, you get unexpected expenses." Hearing that, Kallen smiles with a know it all tone in her voice, the other members who were nearby stopped what they were doing to watch the newest comical scene starting to play out.

"Treating new recruits to dinner like a big shot is "unexpected"?" When she said that, Tamaki could feel Naruto's glare.

"For now on, Ohgi will have the key to the treasury, make any inquiries to him for any expenses that is not critical to the running of the black knights, which in turn he will run by me if he doesn't toss it into the trash." He said, gaining a loud disagreement from Tamaki.

"Hold it! I've always been in charge of the cash! That's my job!" He told Zero who shakes his head.

"From what I'm hearing, there will soon enough be no cash if you're in charge of that position, so I'm changing the one in command of it. If you want to be in charge, then don't betray my trust and do your job competently." He told the idiot who started to let his mouth get the better of him.

"Oh, you're one to talk! A guy who won't even let his partners see his face!" When he said that, the situation got tense.

"How about it, Zero? Huh?!" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him with Ohgi trying to speak up until Kallen spoke after standing up.

"Zero's identity isn't the problem here, is it? Zero had the skill and ability to outwit someone like Cornelia. That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights! What else do we need from him?" She questioned Tamaki who looks away in anger but what Zero said surprised them all.

"Well, you're not wrong Tamaki." When he said that, he knew Leloucia wouldn't like what he had to say while the others look at him.

"How about this, on our next big mission; if it's a success then I'll reveal my identity." When he said that, Kallen turns towards Zero in complete shock.

[ _ **NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!**_ ]

"Not now Lulu, I'll explain later, I promise!" naruto whispered inside the helmet as leloucia growled back at him while the rest of the group could only look on in shock, all the while some whispers started out on what zero looked like under his helmet.

 **LATER THAR NIGHT, WITHIN ZERO ROOM INSIDE THE MOBILE BASE**

"Lulu, for us to get further along with this rebellion, we need to gain more trust with at least the core group." Argued Naruto who had put the helmet in front of him so she could see his face.

[ _That doesn't excuse the fact that your identity being found out means that if one of them were to be captured then they would know who you are as well as find out about me and Nunnally!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto was about to continue speaking when they heard knocking on his rooms door, naruto immediately put the helmet on before answering the door. He was surprised to see kallen at the doorframe looking slightly uncomfterable with something. After a moment or two of staring at each other kallen took a deep breath and released it with a sigh before starting.

"I'm...I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn before." Kallen said with a bit of an awkward tone.

"Kallen, it's ok to speak your mind. For us to work together, trust and ideas must be made and shared between us all or it will be like following someone blindly." Hearing that, he got an answer that told him she understood before walking down the steps before he looks back at the computer while switching over to his private com channel for leloucia and him to talk through.

"Lulu...for them to trust me I must trust them. Besides, if they were to get kidnapped I would have to either save them or kill them." Naruto told his closest friend, knowing she doesn't want this organization to fall apart, and neither does he.

 **NEXT DAY, HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL, WITHIN A LIMO**

Currently Zero sat in a limo with Kallen as well as Tamaki and Ohgi, they were talking unlike Naruto who was once again thinking about Shirley's call before he left Ashford.

(Um, listen, Naruto... I know I made a date with you, but I may be late. But, anyways...It'll be fine, really! Yes, I promise I'll come.)

"I wonder what happened." He thought before the vehicle halted suddenly, slowly moving upwards on an elevator of sorts until it stops with them moving forward again before stopping with the doors opening slowly.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. The master is waiting for you." The bodyguard said which that all step out, zero overlooking the view they had through the window to see the mines of Fuji. Seeing it, the group voiced their shock at being on top of the Sakuradite which caused the entire war to begin with.

"It's an abomination." When they heard that, the windows appeared as a wall with a red-orangish light being made to shine upon them all.

"Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain once a scenic wonder of clean water and lush greenery...and now its bent to the Empire's will, its continual rape a reflection of what Japan has become. What a wretched thing it is." Hearing that, Zero looked in the direction to see two bodyguards standing between a small veiled section where a single man sat from his back a small dim light shown through, though the man was concealed by the blind in place to prevent his identity from being revealed.

"I apologize for not showing you my face. However…you also do the same, Zero. I must be sure, though, I must be sure of who you are. Therefore...you will show me your face!" He orders with his cane pointing at zero who stood in the middle of the group. From there sides appeared four Knightmare Frames that have their guns pointed right at them which Kallen gets in front of Zero.

"Wait, please! Zero's given us strength and victories! That should-" She was cut off by the man.

"Silence! Which of you is Ohgi?" The man asked, Ohgi at first stammered for a second before resounding a "here".

"Remove Zero's mask!" Hearing that, Ohgi looks at Zero with wide eyes but he just approaches him with Kallen not wanting this to happen.

"I'm sorry, Zero. But I want to trust you, too. So, please...let-" Ohgi was cut off by Zero suddenly grabbing his helmet, surprising him.

"Geez, never thought I would reveal it this way. I had thought I could do it later, but with all this drama..." Zero mused before he slowly undid the latch that allowed the back plates of his mask to slide into the main face-plate and he took the helmet off which Kallen froze from complete shock, recognizing the blonde and unable to speak.

"A kid?" Tamaki shouted in confusion which Naruto turns to Kallen with a smile.

"Didn't expect me, did ya'?" He asked Kallen who just stares at him before looking directly at the man in charge with his Geass activating.

"Son of the Knight of One, Naruto Namikaze!" Hearing the mans shock, he merely smiles before he replies in turn.

"You got that right, Taizou Kirihara." When he said that, immediately one bodyguard grabs his gun.

"No one who knows his identity can be allowed to live!" He shouted with the other agreeing but suddenly one of the Knightmare frames turns on the others with its slash harkens, disabling the other knightmare surprising them all at how it quickly get in front of Taizou so it could point its large gun at him.

"I believe this is checkmate?" Came the female voice from inside it which Naruto starts walking towards the angered Taizou who was still hidden behind the veil.

"You really screwed the pooch on this one, you never expected the son of The Knight of One to lead the Black Knight's, did you?" He asked the man with both bodyguards aiming for him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hearing that, they all look at the frame that was aiming directly at Taizou, causing them all to stand down on order which he just approaches the hidden man so he can stand in front of him.

"You're the founder of Kirihara Industries, which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining, you were one of the major backers of the Kururugi administration. You changed after losing, and now you are a collaborator with those colonial rulers. Known as the so called "Kirihara the Traitor". But you were actually one of the leaders of the "Six Houses of Kyoto", who organize'd resistance groups in this area. Talk about a rich double-agent." He told the man who angered the bodyguards yet were told to stop by him.

"Not sure if I'm half Jap or not since I don't know who my mother is. You must wonder why exactly I'm doing this, well...it's pretty simple actually-" Naruto said with a small smile, before his face twisted into a cold fury that seemed to burn in the dim light with his geass burning a crimson veil in his eye and he continued with a chilling tone "-I hate this current world and what this country has become. All I want, is to bring down Britannia." When Naruto finished the, old man who was still hidden seemed to contemplate something.

"And you think such a thing is possible? By you?!" Kirihara questions the man known as Zero, as this was happening C.C opened the hatch of the burai knightmare frame and came down from the cockpit block, thought the knightmare in question still aimed its gun at kirihara.

"I can, because I have the power." After saying that, with C.C. blocking the others view, she hands him Naruto's extra helmet, surprising him yet he points at his head which he then places it on his head, immediately hearing a voice.

[ _It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara. If you don't remember, I was the young girl who the Kururugi's took in as a hostage along with a girl in a wheelchair._ ]

Hearing that, his eyes widen and just looks up at Naruto before he started to have a conversation with Leloucia before it ends with him taking the helmet off and handing it back to him.

"So, the flower planted 8 years ago has finally bloomed...and from the looks it brought more then I even expected. Ah ahahahahahahahahah!" He laughed in happiness before speaking up again.

" **OHGI!** " He shouted, gaining his full attention with a reply.

"This person is most definitely an enemy of Britannia. A devilish Fox hiding its claws from the entire world. I am also satisfied for his reasons for not revealing his face. I assure you that you should follow this man as Zero and we will assist you in cover-up operations and strategic support." Hearing that, Ohgi could only thank the hidden man.

"Thank you..." After saying that, he turns away from the man who looks under the cloth to get a better look at him.

"I must say, you make a good pair. Continue to walk the bloody path and never look back!" He told Naruto who simply nods in understanding.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT, OUTSIDE THE CONCERT WITH RAIN FALLING FROM THE SKY**

"Where is Shirley?" Naruto muttered, walking through the rain with an umbrella, having called her countless times yet she won't pick up the phone and starts to feel worry about her but his attention was drawn towards seeing said girl standing in front of a clock in the park, no umbrella and completely wet. Seeing this, he quickly makes his way over to her, stopping in front of her so he could prevent her from getting even more wet.

"I'm so sorry for being late...I-" He stops there with his eyes widening all the way, the expression she was showing on her face mirrored his own from years ago involving a certain incident.

"Shirley...what happened..." Once he asked that, she spoke in a quiet tone, almost whispering in sorrow.

"Naruto, tell me...that guy Zero...he fights for the weak, doesn't he?" When he was asked that sudden question, Naruto clearly didn't understand why she asked about him.

"That's what he said to the world on live tv after all." He told her but what she said next, to Naruto it felt like a sword ran through his chest.

"Then...then why did he kill my father?" Hearing that, Naruto completely froze, only able to look at the girl who looks up at him crying.

"My father was a gentle man! He never laid a finger on me...he never did anything wrong. But, he was buried...suffocated...! Why? Why did my father have to die?!" As she asked that, Naruto couldn't say anything at realizing he was the one who buried the city…she turned to naruto revealing her face soaked with both tear stains and rain…also wet hair looking like a weeping willow tree from the homeland he had read about.

"This can't be...it just can't! **IT CAN'T!** " She cried, immediately running into Naruto's arms who still held the umbrella.

 _(Could you still follow someone who gave you the order to kill those you care about, such as your friends from your school? Could you deal with the after effects of her decisions?)_

 _(The reason I ask this is that I need to know just how loyal you are to Leloucia to the point your willing to massacre thousands under the name of Zero and under her orders.)_

It hit Naruto like hundreds of swords being stabbed into him; he was the reason Shirley no longer has a father. He only looks down, staring at the effects of his decision.

"Please, Naruto! Help me!" She asked before suddenly kissing him and all he could do was hold her as he's hit by regret…

 **DAYS LATER, AT JOSEPH FENETTE'S FUNERAL**

Naruto just stood there in silence, expressionless while Leloucia stood behind him with her head bowed, next to them were Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Suzaku, Nina, Clara, and Rai.

"He was a pious man who believed in God. He was a good friend to us all. To his wife, he was a good husband. To his child, he was a good father." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down while wondering how many more civilians he's condemned to this sadness.

"Now, let him Rest in Peace." With the priest finished, one man starts to bury the coffin until Shirley's mom spoke out.

"No! Stop it!" Hearing that, Naruto looks up to see the widow going down to her knees in front of the coffin tearfully.

"Don't bury him anymore! Don't make him suffer any more! Darling! Darling!" She cried with her daughter trying to comfort her. It didn't take long for the family and friends to start leaving with Shirley on her knees in front of her father's grave until she stood up to face her friends.

"I just...I'm so sorry, Shirley!" Kallen said to her friend who tried to keep up her appearance.

"Oh, stop that. What do you have to apologize for?" She asked the girl who looks away just as Rivalz too apologizes for how he thought the Black Knights were cool.

"Don't be like that! That has nothing to do with this. Even I thought what happened in Narita was kind of cool, but..." She was cut off by Milly grabbing her shoulder in order to stop her.

"Just stop! I'm more worried about you. Did you have a good cry? If you try holding it in, it'll just be harder later on." She told the girl who looks down at her feet.

"I'm okay now, I'm fine...I had my cry." Hearing that, Suzaku spoke up.

"It was cowardly! The Black Knights... Zero's methods are cowardly! He doesn't face the challenge himself! All he does is use people, stir up trouble, then acts like a judge and declares himself the winner! That isn't going to change anything! Anything gained doing things the wrong was is just meaningless!" Hearing that, Milly spoke again.

"Anyway, it's time we got going. Shirley, we'll be waiting for you. In the same old student council room. So, please..." After saying that, she nods in understanding before Milly turns to face them.

"C'mon everyone, let's go." With that said, they all start walking away with Milly leaving Naruto behind on purpose. Silence was only shared between the two of them before she finally spoke.

"Naruto...forgive me. That wasn't fair of me. What I did...it really wasn't fair, was it? The way I did it...you have no other choice. So, please just forget it, okay? I'm sorry if I put you in a bad spot. What I did...I went about it the wrong way. I mean, you kissed me, and I'm not even happy about it!" Was all she says before running away from Naruto who simply stood there before looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Why...did I do this again? What was my reason due condemning my friend to sadness?" Naruto thought to himself, before one of the two memories of his past popped into his head which he grabs said head.

 **FLASHBACK, YEARS AGO AFTER SCHOOL IS OVER AT A PRIVATE SCHOOL**

"I can't wait go to school again!" Thought the smiling Naruto who entered his home which was a mansion, running up the steps in a hurry where his room was but the moment he enters, he stops after noticing a figure about his size with a black cloak concealing the person.

"Um...who might you be?" Naruto questioned the figure whose face was shadowed and lifts the person's head up to reveal a fox mask. What he noticed was the persons left eye changing as well as glowing, surprising the kid.

"Naruto..." Came a female voice, causing the kids body to freeze, no longer able to move but watch the person reveal a small knife in her right hand. Seeing that weapon, fear grew in his heart at what he was seeing and watched as the female made a dash for Naruto but was stopped by a hand grabbing her's which surprised her to see that a very serious Butler stood behind her.

" **JIRAYA!** " She shouted now making eye contact with the man who body freezes just as Naruto was able to move and falls backwards after she misses Naruto's eye, causing him to fall down on his but in fear.

" **RUN NARUTO-** " He was cut off by the girl's knife digging into his left rib cage area.

"Stay out of this Butler!" She said in great annoyance while the man grits his teeth.

" **PERVY SAGE!** " Naruto screamed and much to the girl's shock, the man swung his right arm at the girl, regardless he wasn't able to move a second ago and narrowly missed the girl who moved with great speed with a second knife slipping out of her other sleeve and slashing the man on his legs deeply yet fluently like butter before facing Naruto who was still staring at the figure in fear. Immediately, from her sleeves came a gun that she takes aim at Naruto before letting loose a single bullet but much to their shock, Jiraya got between the two, using his own body as a shield with his arms extended, facing the shocked Naruto before hearing multiple gunshots hit his back, causing him to spit out blood just as he grabs Naruto, dragging him just before he opens the bathroom door so he could throw him in there. When Naruto looked back at the door, all he saw was the smiling Jiraya mouthing a single word.

" **NO!** " Naruto screamed as he started banging on the door with tears falling from his eyes all the while blood could be seen leaking out from under the door. By the time the door was unlocked, Minato could be seen entering, staring at the crying Naruto in the corner of the room. Seeing this, Minato just looks down at Jiraya before bending down so he can sit him up.

"As always, you were one hell of a butler..." Minato spoke in case sadness.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ZERO'S HEART; THE ONE WHO WALKS THE BLOODY PATH.**

 **-Fallen Ryu: S _orry for the late chapter folks, when life gives you cabbages and tells you to make lemonade, you have to go get lemons to do so...anyway I hope you all are enjoying this fiction!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Zero's Heart

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it seems different, took some time off of this story so I need too get back into it._**

 **Fallen-Ryu: _ill say, when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! make life take the lemons back! GET MAD! *goes on cave Johnson rant*_**

Chapter 10

 **BACK AT ASHFORD ACADEMY, NARUTO'S ROOM**

Naruto was just laying down on his bed in sadness, just staring at the ceiling all the while it was raining outside.

Thoughts and echoes of Shirley's pain from the funeral rained down inside his mind like it did outside his window, each memory of her smiles and then her tears conflicted with each other until he had enough and threw a nearby alarm clock against the wall in fury.

"How did it come to this? Did the estimates go wrong, should I have aided the JLA? Should I have insisted that Leloucia account for the civilians?" Naruto thought silently, until a small epiphany hit him.

"Was it worth it?" He thought aloud, each time he muttered it repeatedly he got louder until he was nearly shouting it.

"It was worth it, we have to make it worth the sacrifices...otherwise Shirley's father would have died for nothing..." he mused to himself. After this his eye's hardened as he stalked over to his coat-rack to dress up for the weather. He was going for his next set of orders, whether he liked it or not, for her world to come to be.

 **AT LELOUCIA'S ROOM THAT VERY DAY**

By the time he had arrived in Leloucia's room, he found her sitting at her desk in silence, having exceptional difficulty at what she had ordered, and its consequences, all the while C.C. was staring at her before turning her gaze to Naruto when he had entered the room. Seeing her in this condition, he simply approached her slowly with his face set with determination and the door closing behind him, turning her attention to him for a moment but when she saw it was him she had to look away even while he stood next to her, staring down at her.

"Did we do the right thing...? I caused the death of Shirley's father, I got him killed and because of it I hurt Shirley..." After saying that, Naruto finally spoke.

"Well...what are we going to do next?" When he asked that, Leloucia just looks up at him in shock, staring at his eyes to see that he needed his next orders now.

"Not now...I..I need...-" She was cut off by Naruto voice, not caring about what she's going through right now.

"Don't give me that, you knew what would happen the moment our goal started." Hearing that, Leloucia grits her teeth in anger at hearing him say that, as if Shirley's father's Death didn't bother him at all.

"Naruto...stop talking." She quietly ordered the blonde who didn't listen.

"Tell me, what are my next orders..." Once he asked that yet again, she looks up in anger, only to be met with eyes that are not only relying on her but also wanting her to do something. Naruto immediately grabs her by her uniform by the collar, pulling her up to face him so he could look directly at her, without her looking away. (had they been paying attention, they would have noticed C.C paying somewhat more attention to the drama then normal.)

"Don't you dare end this...we just begun this journey. I am your sword and your shield, I'm the one who is committing these acts for a world, be it killing hundreds and that includes innocents as well on the way towards a world that you want Nunnally to have. You made me a promise that day Leloucia, that we would change this war-torn world to one filled with peace. Tell me... **TELL ME AND STOP SULKING ALREADY, GIVE ME YOUR ORDERS, BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY WE CAN EVER GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS BEFORE!** " He shouted at the wide eyed Leloucia who pushed Naruto away in anger before their eyes met.

"Fine, we already started this journey through hell, we can't stop now! We sacrificed many lives and that includes the innocent ones as well, there will be far more in the future but even so...we can't stop, or else what was the point of the ones before them to die?" Hearing her say that, she showed a new-found determination once again, her eyes seeming like burning amethysts knowing full well this is but the beginning of the bloody road the two will walk on. C.C. only watched with a smile upon her face. This scene was touching in some way before C.C opened her mouth to tease the young teenagers.

"You know, the way you two were a second ago I almost thought you would be giving each other a good kiss...or at least a very...interesting...session." C.C grinned at the end of her little tease as both Leloucia and Naruto sputtered in denial and looking away from each other in a very awkward atmosphere.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY AT PORT YOKOSUKA, SUNDOWN**

Currently Zero stood in front of his followers, the Black Knights. He stood on pieces of metal that had fallen apart with dark Sutherland on his left while the Guren was on his right. He was staring down at them all with a particular guest also in the room surrounded by several escort troops, to insure the guest didn't try anything at all.

"J-Just wait a second, Zero! I realize this is a request from Kyoto, and we'd have no problem accepting it and I'm sure the Japan Liberation Front would prefer to fight with us...rather than escaping a foreign country, but..." Ohgi was cut off by Zero.

"You're Diethard, the one who offered us this information, am I right?" He questions the man who had guns pointed at him which he responds.

"Yes, I'm honored that you'd see me like this, Zero." Diethard said to the leader of the Black Knights.

"So, is the information about Cornelia deploying her mechanized marines just to capture General Katase, true?" Once questioned, the man answers truthfully.

"Yes, we're already at the network station for a special report on it." Hearing that, the man known as Zero, crosses both of his arms with Leloucia speaking to him through the helmet.

"The JLF has no true military power right now, and without Colonel Tohdoh and his "holy swords" group, all they have now is the liquid Sakuradite they possess to bargain with." Hearing that, Ohgi spoke again to their leader.

"Which is why helping General Katase to escape should come before fighting Princess Cornelia-" Ohgi started before he was cut off by Zero.

" **OHGI!** We are the Black Knight's and we will attack our enemies as well defend the innocent! We will not only decimate Cornelia's forces but also rescue the remnants of the JLF! Now...tonight...we are going to regain what we forgot at Narita!" Hearing that, Ohgi spoke once again.

"What are our chances of winning?" Once asked, Zero just smiles.

"That's a rather stupid question, I had expected Tamaki to ask that one." When he said that, the others laughed lightly unlike Tamaki who grumbled at the burn he just got.

"Now, let's begin our preparations for our operation! Everyone, wait until it is time." After saying that, he turned his back to them all but stopped after hearing Kallen try to speak to him, gaining his attention.

"I have other plans I need to attend to as of right now, whatever you have to say can be said later unless it's a true emergency." Once said, he continues walking away from the rest of them. Later that day, Naruto was sitting in a storage warehouse with his helmets communication turned off as well as sitting beside his Knightmare frame. The moment the door slides open, he immediately puts the helmet on but relaxes a little at seeing it was his classmate.

"What is it, Kallen?" He questions the surprised girl who looks down at her feet. She was about to say his name but stops herself before speaking again with confusion.

"I thought we were doing this for justice. I've fought until now because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I could live with the burden of knowing I ended lives, but now... **IS WHAT WE'RE DOING EVEN THE RIGHT THING?!** " She demands the man known as Zero who just stares at her as she glares at him, eyes tearing up slightly as she tried to put on a strong front of Kallen Kozuki.

"Is what we're doing really going to be able to change the world?!" she muttered out lowly, but still loud enough to be heard, and at that Zero just leans back onto the storage container.

"This is about Shirley's father...isn't it?" When he asked her that, she looked away, shame all to evident on her face as she tries to keep it in.

"You need to understand this Kallen, what we are doing right now will bring forth sacrifices of the innocent and that includes people we may know, in war there are always collateral damage, all we can do is limit it. You must understand that we need to strive past the pain and regret of our actions to change this weary-world. No matter how much pain befalls us...if you're going to go through with this then keep on going." Zero said as he stared at Kallens surprised face as she looked at him. Zero looked up at the ceiling for a few moments collecting his thoughts before he continued on "You are afraid of hurting your friends...you are afraid of your comrade's deaths...this I can understand, but you must know..." Zero said as he got off from leaning on the crates and approached Kallens still form as he continued on.

"If you retreat from this challenge in your life you will live as if you aged a hundred years, and if you do continue you will hesitate at a critical moment, which can cost you your life or those your trying to protect. Do not despair, do not hesitate, march on forward to the new dawn that is coming!" Zero said as he stopped right in front of her, his mask seemingly boring holes into Kallens eyes as she looked at him with some form of awe and respect, or it could be her listening intently at his words.

"Now, what will you do? Are you going to stay or leave?" He asks after a moment or two, Kallen could only stare at her classmate's face under the mask, before she gathered her inner strength and conviction and replied.

"We'll keep going together, I'll go where you go." Kallen declared with her eyes burning with determination, hearing Kallens reply Zero smiles underneath his mask with a bit of relief now that he had Kallen watching his back.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry for whatever pain you will most likely experience while you follow under me." He apologized to the once again surprised girl who looks down sadly at knowing she will indeed feel more pain as their journey continues. Before she looked back up at him, while hurt was in her eyes there was also determination to keep on going.

"I understand, but I choose to go forward." Kallen declared as she left the doorway, though with a single look back as zero nodded at the back of her form as she walked briskly to the knightmare hanger to get ready for the operation. Naruto could only smile…she will be fine.

 **ONE OUR LATER AT THE PORT, BEGINNING OF THE ATTACK**

[ _It started, Zero. Zero? Do we move out or not? Zero? Hey! Do you hear me?! They're attacking the JLF!_ ]

Hearing the voice on the com through the Knightmare Frame he was inside, Naruto finally snapped out of his conversation with Leloucia and responded.

"Not yet! Cornelia moved faster than I thought. If we go in now, we all die." With that said, he ends the communication and looks at a detonator within his right hand, knowing that he will kill a lot of his own would be allies, as well as disobeying Kyoto...well at least they will have a purpose besides being interrogated by Cornelia...which would reveal Kyoto.

[ _We surrender! Please, cease fire at once! This is the Japan Liberation Front! We surrender!_ ]

He just stares at the detonator in his hand while an image of long blonde haired and grey-blue eyed young girl appears in his mind.

[ _The Knightmare's have grabbed onto the ship!_ ]

Hearing that, Naruto finally makes his move by following orders.

"I'm sorry..." With that single sentence, he presses the detonator, causing the Sakuradite that was planted underneath the JFL's ship to detonate and with it a chain of explosions took place, forming one large explosion that unleashed a powerful shockwave affecting all near it, sending Sutherland's flying and destroying the boarding Portman knightmares. After that, Naruto finally sends orders to Ohgi.

"It seems the Japan Liberation Front didn't go down empty handed, they have created a large enough opening for us to take the battle to Cornelia!" Naruto told his second-in-command.

[ _Suicide? But, what about that message they sent?_ ]

"A final tactic too reel them in! Now attack, use the opening they gave us!" Naruto orders them all, with their battle having already started between the black knights and the caught off guard Britannian forces with only one member that had joined them, knowing what he had truly done. The ship they were all currently on seemed to be gliding over the water, heading straight for the port with the speed not decreasing but instead increasing to the point gliding on the water with missiles being released from it too hit enemy Knightmare Frame's. Soon enough, the ship gets on land, not stopping but skidding on the ground, crashing through enemy forces like a ram which destroyed a few Knightmares before it finally stopped. While this went on, both the Lancelot and the Blue version of itself watched the destruction taking place before their attention was drawn towards a nearby explosion from the port on the opposite end. Immediately the Blue Lancelot headed straight for that area, closely followed behind by the white one all the while the ship Zero and the others were on opens too reveal four Knightmare Frames, including the Guren.

"Destroy the enemy Knightmares before they regroup! Guren Mk-2, stay close to me!" Naruto ordered both his two soldiers and the female ace pilot who obliged with his order and immediately headed into battle with slash harkens lashing out and guns blazing. With bullets showering on the nearby Britannian Knightmares they blitzed by them with Kallen protecting Naruto who was heading towards the main hanger bay where Cornelia was currently entering her Knightmare, but as soon as she had entered it she found Naruto's Sutherland charging directly through the metal wall into her Gloucester with blue vein-like geometric lines rapidly cover the Knightmare frame, gaining more speed and power before it lifts its right leg and kick the Gloucester's chest, sending it sliding backwards even faster into a now damaged and dented shipping container yet fights back firing both her Slash Harken's at him but he swiftly moved to the right in order to dodge them with a sword appearing from a black orb in its right hand, in place of the gun the Sutherland had dropped but froze when his passive scans from the Sutherlands fact-sphere picking up on someone behind her and the container, he stopped his sword inches away from her arm to stare at the screen all the while Leloucia was also staring at the screen to see that Shirley was on it.

"Why is she-" That moment of hesitation resulted in his right arm being cut off, causing him to jump back from the Blue Lancelot that had just cut off his arm, landing in front of him right before doing a dash directly at the enhanced Sutherland in order to deliver a roundhouse kick that sent him crashing onto the ground, stopping only after the back of his Knightmare hits another container and immediately after the crash a sword found its way stabbed directly through the frame and into the cockpit block with Naruto just sitting there wide eyed while a large sword was inches away from his head, the blue Lancelot pulls its sword back but it seemed as if the pilot was surprised since it appeared that the blue-lines were stopping the Knightmare from detonating its core as was usually from a usually fatal blow like that.

Naruto just sat there with wide eyes filled with shock, just staring at the Blue Lancelot until the white Lancelot came to its side, all the while Kallen was dealing with Cornelia and her royal guards as they tried to delay her progress from getting to naruto's side. It was going poorly but she was still to bogged down to fight two Lancelot models. Slowly the Blue one raised its sword up high with the tip pointing directly at the core of the Sutherland where it would pierce it to reach the pilot more effectively with a second more powered lunge that would end him immediately.

As Naruto saw this from the static screen of the main camera, he got ready to create a shield to block the attack but was met with confusion at seeing the white Lancelot grab the Blue one by the shoulder, a silent dispute between the two to either bring him in or just kill him here and now. Seeing this, Naruto grits his teeth in hatred at these two machines and their pilots always getting in the way with their skill and better fitted and maintained Knightmares, he refused to lay down like a damn dog and die...memories began to surge forward as his geass unknown to him began to flare increasingly, driving its user to use its power...until a voice came out of open channel.

[ _Need some help?_ ]

From above a barrage of fire rained down on the two Knightmares who had to jump back to dodge the firepower being poured out, as it was they had received some minor damage to their armor as well as a fact-sphere being hit on the blue Lancelot while the white Lancelot had one of its shield emitters damaged. A new knightmare entered through the hole in the roof landing between them and narutos fallen Sutherland and gaining Kallen's and Cornelia's attention to see a custom Knightmare Frame.

It was a VERY unusual knightmare frame, its design seemed to be far more advance than the two Lancelot models before it. It stood almost 3 meters taller than his Sutherland, appearing to eb mostly white besides the black "cowl" that sat upon the knightmares shoulders and its black "face", it had some gold pieces of trim on its shoulders and head-piece. As well as holding the remnants of two sub-machine guns within its hands it had seemingly emptied to get into the container. As it ditched the guns in its hands it drew two large swords and put itself into a stance for fighting melee combat.

"Wizard?" Naruto said with confusion as to why he was here and had his Sutherland stand up slowly, its "face" staring at the newcomer who glanced back at him for a moment and then turned back to the two Lancelot models.

[ _I'll deal with these two, now get the hell out of here! As you are now, you wouldn't be very much help when it comes to this actual battle, not with something as badly beaten as what you're piloting right now!_ ]

While he heard that, he watched it block four strikes from the two Knightmare frames with his two vibration swords that were giving off even more energy as if it were increasing the protection of his swords as well as the damage they would deal. Taking his chance, Naruto uses his slash harken to pull his Knightmare frame away from the others, flying away from the battle but unfortunately a single vibration sword found its way into his knightmare frame, causing it to receive more damage and render it unusable.

Naruto's Knightmare Frame crashed into the ground where it starts too skid right before his cockpit was ejected and he was sent rolling on the ground with it started to shock him from malfunctioning equipment due to the second last sword attack he received from the Blue one, only to stop once friction came into play and leaned against one of the large shipping crates in the docks. Slowly, Naruto tried to breath but all that came out as a wheeze, and with each wheeze came pain from his chest. "possible broken ribs this time" a part of him thought as he slowly tried to get to the release for the pilot block to open it. However, with his helmet cracked he didn't make much progress while the one who attacked him was busy tag-team fighting someone else. Naruto slowly made his way out of the machine by crawling, by the time he got out, he was on his knees and tries too stand up but froze when he heard something click and looks up to find Shirley standing there, gun in hand and pointed directly at him. He could clearly see she was having a hard time from the look on her face and from her shaking body yet he said nothing to the agitated girl.

"I...I'll take revenge...for my father!" Hearing that, he looks down a little before he spoke.

"I see...you wish to kill me for killing someone you cared about." When he said that in his wheezing pained voice, even with his voice scrambler malfunctioning, he could see she was taken aback by his words.

"Don't act like you can understand me! Because of you-" here she paused for a moment to steady her breath even as she trembled, her grip on the gun tightening and slacking "-I'll take revenge...for my father!" She shouted at the one known as Zero who simply stares at her but his attention was snapped towards a new voice.

"Hello, Zero!" Hearing that familiar voice Naruto looks past his classmate to see that Villetta was standing behind her, gun in hand which was pointed at him.

"Why don't you remove that mask already, after all you won't be needing it where you're going! They're going to make me nobility when I present you to Princess Cornelia! Not a Knight of Honor, but real nobility and you're still alive as well as defenseless. Good, what sort of execution will suit you?" she said smugly, however hearing that Naruto started to slowly stand up with her gun still pointed at him.

"Try anything foolish and you're-" She was cut off by a sudden cloud of smoke appearing in front of her, until it cleared and revealed it was a large wall with a hole through it that Naruto was using to point a gun he had just created through it. Seeing this, she wasn't fast enough and it wasn't just because of the shock but the realization that he was with Leloucia that day her memories were altered, when she first saw his power...the color looked familiar but now she knew from very up close to it.

All those thoughts were stopped by her hitting the ground after a single bullet was let loose. The wall slowly disintegrating as well as his pistol while Shirley was frozen in fear, just standing with Zero walking towards her, she didn't know what to do at the moment as time seemed to slow down but what happened next shocked her completely. He stops on her right, before he spoke to her with his cracked helmet turned towards her...she hadn't noticed that he was limping and holding his sides like he was suffering chest pains.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father, if I only knew he were there...I might have changed my plans." He said with his helmets voice changer changing pitches and creating static to lace his words. But that didn't matter since he continued to limp past the girl who fell to her knees in defeat, crying tears of sadness and pain while the murderer of her father just walks away from her. During that time, his helmet was damaged and all video that would have been seen by Leloucia was cut off the moment he crashed including she couldn't hear him either. He couldn't even contact the others to retreat now.

"Seems you're having trouble?" Hearing that, he turns to see C.C. holding a helmet in her hands, surprising him that she was watching him and immediately right after checking they were alone, he puts the new helmet on, connecting to Ohgi.

"Ohgi." Hearing that, he immediately got an answer.

[ _What happened?_ ]

"I'm hurt, issue a retreat right now! *Cough* We can't keep this up..." Once said, he got a worried confirmation before Naruto ends the connection and turns towards C.C. who was standing there in civilian clothes.

"What happened to you, you seem somewhat unnerved?" Hearing her question, Naruto stays silent for a few seconds with his gaze looking back from where he came from.

"I... it's nothing, I was just hurt a little from the crash. We need to leave right now." He told the immortal green-haired witch who was a little surprised at the fact he sounded like he's hiding something but didn't push the question any further. With that, the two leave immediately with Naruto's thoughts being entirely on Shirley.

 **NEXT DAY, IN NARUTO'S ROOM ON A SATURDAY MORNING**

Naruto was just lying in bed, unable to sleep after what had happened but stare at the ceiling with his thoughts on how everything went down all the while Leloucia was taking care of things as Zero for him so he could take a break.

(I... I'll take revenge...for my father!)

Remembering that, his left-hand brushes through his hair at the feeling of guilt he's having before he sits up on the side of his bed.

(Don't act like you can understand me! Because of you...I'll take revenge, for my father!)

Remembering her words, his heart began too ache which his left hand moved to his chest so he could place his fingers on it.

"What do I do about Shirley? She didn't see my face but...if I tell Lulu she was there with a Britannia soldier, will she erase her memories or kill her?" With those thoughts, he just grits his teeth at knowing that hiding such a thing from Leloucia won't end well. Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door, gaining his attention before he stands up in confusion at who might that be. He stands to up before walking towards the door and the moment he opened it, he was greeted by a maid who had light-blue hair and dark skin.

"Who are-" He was cut off by the maid.

"My name is Toto Thompson and I've come here by the favor of Oldrin Zevon of the Zevon family to give you this." Hearing that, the maid hands him a letter she held which surprises him very much.

"Why would a maid of a noble family come to give me a letter?" Once questioned, she answers truthfully.

"It was supposed to be delivered to you by the Knight of One but instead he thought it was better to hand my mistress the letter so she would give to me so I would give to you." Hearing that, Naruto was still very confused at why the Zevon family would be involved in giving him a letter before he opened it and what he read caused him to freeze. He just stared at the letter with wide eyes, of all the things to have happened so far, this was by far the worst possible scenario for him as Zero. It was a letter to Naruto of his engagement to a Princess of Britannia. The one who made this decision was none other than Charles zi Britannia and his own father, Minato Namikaze. The one he would be wed too...was, the 88th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire; Marrybell mel Britannia. Reading this, he knew Leloucia was going to be so angry and for two reasons, one he didn't know about.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **-Fallen-Ryu: _Okay that's a wrap people, here's the omake as request by our illustrious author!_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suzaku was calm before the operation began, he was calm before he got into the Lancelot. He was calm before... But now?

He just wished Lloyd had put in aspirin for the massive headache from the trolling Zero was giving him and he other Lancelot user.

Seriously how the hell did Zero make a black Gloucester model fight on par with a Lancelot?!

"You missed dandy man! **WHOOP WHOOOP WHOOP!** "

There Zero was laughing and mocking them both, that damn terrorist whose goal seemed to be making Britannia crumble via uncontrolled blood pressure and screaming tempers! It was all he could do to not scream in fury when his frame was slammed **ONCE AGAIN** into the cargo containers next to the blue Lancelot...he maneuvered the Lancelot's remaining right arm to "tag" Blue to stumble/groan back into combat while Zero was doing...well...whatever Zero was doing right now of sheer insanity and madness.

With a deep sigh, Suzaku looked at his wrist watch, and groaned as he saw he only lasted 30 seconds longer then last time. With a deft practiced click to his communicator he contacted the Camelot group.

"Lloyd...can we have some aspirin next time? Because I don't think ill be able to take any-more of this at this rate." Suzaku groaned out as he massaged his head while shutting off the main camera...if one was to look at the Lancelot it would seem the machine itself was taking a break from being beaten around by a lesser class machine on a technicality...bullshit cheating powers!

"Sorry Suzaku, Lloyd can't come to the communicator right now, he just finally passed out from oxygen deprivation from the screaming he was doing earlier. Hopefully, he forgets this whole incident with the partial brain damage from slamming his fists into his skull...I hope..." The ever helpful Cecile called, though her tone of voice had the tiredness of dealing with a sociopath going on a rampage and attempting to take arms to save his precious machine.

With a deeper groan then before and the tired ache's he hadn't felt since the time he was studying under Tohdoh-sensei, the tired young man leaned against the chair for his knightmare, and closed his eyes to take a short nap.

He was getting to damn tired for this shit.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Leloucia only grinned malevolently as she watched the computers in her room at Ashford seeing Naruto unleash his inner Milly upon the poor fools at the docks. Thankfully she managed to turn off the sound and replaced it with an easily triggered text-to-speech device that would snap back to sound if something important came up. At this point Naruto's Gloucester had just finished utilizing some wrestling move from European nations strange television shows that they have nowadays. She knew spiking Naruto's drink with the concoction Milly brewed up to jumpstart her madness during the day would play into her plans, but she didn't expect it to go this well. Some of the things he was doing and saying every now and then gave her enough amusement that she would invite him over to spend some time with them again, especially since Nunally had been asking about him lately. Then there were the comments that she was sure was being directed at her, and those comments either made her blush lightly at the caring tone he was saying them in or an atomic blush that would match Kallens hair. Strangely enough, she just couldn't stop watching and reading them, like a bizzar train wreck.

Of course, it would only be later Leloucia would feel...unsettled...when Kallen would blush whenever Naruto looked at them and stammer. Of course, thanks to this night out, she had Sayoko get Naruto's mail for him, considering he would undoubtfully crash once the super-caffeine high dropped to "normal" levels, he would be bed-ridden for a day or two.

So, it was to her surprise when Sayoko knocked on the door somewhat hurriedly to which when she answered she had a letter given to her with Sayoko having a worried look on her face.

When Leloucia read the opened letter (the trust between them was enough that sometimes he read her journal when he was over while she teased him back with his ramen addiction without him blowing up about it)

What she read had her drop the letter slowly to the ground with her eyes shadowed...the only thing visible from the camera angle looking up at her was a blazing red Geass burning its baleful crimson fury and her fists curling enough to start trembling. Of course, thankfully Sayoko was there to counsel her young mistress...

Though having C.C walk in with an amused grin on her face like the cat catching the canary would only serve to make things far worse..or better...depends on who you ask later on.

 **OMAKE END😂**


	11. Chapter 11: The Wrath of Zero

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this great chapter, sorry for the wait ok this one._**

 **Fallen Ryu: _Hey everyone, this chapter is a bit more rushed chronologically, mostly due to Shadow wanting to move onto the juicy stuff, hope he did a good job! Didn't find many problems after I looked but if anyone sees anything please use constructive criticism and just simply tell us the problem. Anyway be warned this gets a bit darker and more...well...I would spoil the surprise so read on! But beware, while I did add in some light-hearted moments I also added some darker elements. Beware reader...I had a hellsing binge!_**

Chapter 11

 **THAT VERY DAY IN THE AFTERNOON AT ASHFORD ACADEMY; STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM**

"Really? You want to meet Princess Euphemia?" Asked the surprised Suzaku who was staring at the standing Nina.

"T-To thank her! Just thank her..." She said, staring at not only Suzaku but also, Milly, Rivalz, Nunnally, Leloucia, Rai, and Clara. Milly was the one to explain to the group after suzaku and Nina had spoken.

"She rushed herself to protect Nina during the hotel jacking. If it weren't for Princess Marrybell then who knows what would happen next?" Milly told Suzaku yet didn't know someone jolted at hearing the name. It was the blonde, Naruto who was sitting at the window seat unnerved while staying silent. His silence was noticed the most by Leloucia who kept glancing over towards him to get a clue to what's wrong.

"Hey Naruto, what do you think? Would you want to meet Princess Euphemia or Princess Marryb—" Rivalz was cut off by Naruto suddenly standing up which surprised him before he heads for the door yet he was limping somewhat, not only that but during the day he was seen to be in some pain in his rib area. The one to notice this immediately after seeing him was Kallen who sat at the desk away from everyone with a book in hand, glancing over to Naruto worriedly and thinking that must have been the side-effect of those two Knightmare frames fighting him.

"I'm, going to be leaving early for today. I'm not really feeling quite well today." Hearing that has surprised them all as they watched him walk out of the room. Seeing this, Leloucia just stares worriedly at him since for the entire day here he's been acting out of reach from her and others yet when asked why he acts like that he doesn't answer. Leloucia's train of thought was cut off by feeling someone nudge her and turns to see Milly who sat on her left of the four-seater couch looking at her.

"Did something happen to Naruto yesterday, he's been rather silent?" Hearing that had surprised the Ex-Princess yet she just looks down.

"I-I don't know..." She answered yet was thinking of this had anything to do with the mission yesterday since he was acting oddly when they met after it.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Spoke the depressed Nunnally and seeing this she immediately shakes her head.

"N-No! We didn't get in a fight, he's—" She was cut off by Rivalz.

"Then did he get in a fight, he's been holding his sides a lot as well as he's been limping?" Hearing that, Nunnally now had a distressed look on her face as Milly whacked him upside the head, gaining an "ow" from the idiot.

"Even if he did, he's really strong not to mention it was pretty noticeable that he was in good shape since all of you girls "were" drooling over—" He shuts up at seeing Leloucia, Milly, and Clara glaring at him just before Arthur was ordered to attack the poor kid who then fell backwards on his chair, yelling in pain at the cat clawed at his face with the cat's war-cries being heard throughout the area.

 **TEN-TWENTY MINUTES LATER AT THE BOYS DORM**

Naruto opens his door slowly while thinking about everything that's happened but froze when he saw C.C laying on his bed, in her hands was the marriage proposal letter he received today.

"Leloucia won't be happy about this." Hearing that, he immediately shuts the door before turning towards her in anger.

"Why are you in here?!" He demands the light-green haired girl who sat up on his bed, staring at him.

"You've been acting weird since yesterday so I came to check on you and I found this out in the open." Hearing that, his eyes widen but glares at her.

"What will you do now?" She questions Naruto who looks away from her.

"This has nothing to do with Leloucia or you...I will handle this by myself so don't even tell her about this!" He growled at the witch who just simply smiles at him, amused like one would be amused at a particular cute puppy trying to be menacing and failing.

"You love Leloucia but your engaged to someone else. Sounds like a bad love story if you ask me...so...who's she?" Hearing that, his eyes widen and noticed her gaze directed at the fellow blonde-haired girl in a photo on his desk next to a letter. Seeing the girls face caused him to relax before he was about to approach and take the letter when his phone suddenly rang and he picks it up to see it was Shirley.

"He—" He was cut off by the other person on the line.

[ _Hello Zero!_ ]

Hearing that from the unfamiliar voice, Naruto froze much to C.C's surprise at seeing the expression on his face.

" **WHO ARE YOU?!** " Naruto demands with anger at the voice.

[ _Oh, no one really. If you want to know where Shirley is then meet me up at the Narita Mountain Railcar, alone before sundown?_ ]

Was all he heard before hanging up on his end which Naruto just stares at the phone. Seeing this didn't look good at all.

"Nar—" She was cut off by Naruto suddenly dashing out of the room in a hurry, confusing her yet she just stands up knowing somethings not right.

 **HOURS LATER, NEARING SUNDOWN AT THE NARITA RAILCAR**

Naruto could only glare in hate at the man in front of him, the memories of how they just met flashed before his mind.

 **FLASHBACK**

It had only been a few hours as Naruto took the shortest and fastest route to the Narita Mountain railcar, however when he arrived he saw a man with white hair and a white trench coat along with wearing a visor and sort of headphone contraption.

"So, you finally got here, and here I thought I would have to deal with poor Shirley the old fashion way." The man commented with a small grin on his face. Naruto snarled as he prepared his geass before he raised his finger upwards in a classic "oh-no-you-don't" fashion.

"Now, now, if you kill me you don't get to see poor Shirley...why don't we take the train up to the next station eh? And have a little game of chess while we're at it...even if you're so bad you think the little castle pieces jump across the board in the style of knights while the knights do the diagonal thing. Wow you suck at this game!" The man proclaimed as Naruto's eye twitched incessantly at the proclamation.

With a quiet and careful watch of the man as he approached the car the man only seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance and motioned to hurry up.

 **FLASHBACK END**

The two sat in silence while Naruto was staring at the chess board while the train was moving upwards.

"Who the hell is this guy exactly? Not only that but where the hell is Shirley?" He thought in concerned wonder until he noticed the guy's smirk.

"Seems your still new at this game huh?" Hearing that, Naruto just glared at the smiling man.

"Oh, that look your giving me looks very scary. But please, let's continue." He told the blonde who didn't like him one bit. In less than a few minutes, Naruto only had a few chess pieces left.

"So, can I assume that I've won?" He asked Naruto just the game was ended by the train cart stopping, causing them all to fall to the floor of the cart.

"You know, I really don't like you." Hearing that, he just looks up at the guy in confusion.

"Well, you see..." As he did it, he moves his visor to reveal his Geass which Naruto immediately activates his own. The black orb just started to form into existence to be reshaped into a blade to cut his spinal cord out from the back of his neck.

"Oh, wait! You can't use your Geass to kill me or you won't be able to find Shirley, I made preparations in case you do so. Plus, I know all the rules to your little gift." Hearing that, his eyes widen all the way in realization just as he claps, the orb simply turning to dust and scattering from a still wind.

"Bingo, I can read minds with my Geass. Now, see the memory of C.C kissing you, well..." When he said it, he showed a foul expression just as Shirley appeared behind the window being the man who then smiles.

"But this plan I made still works out in the end." When he said that, he saw Shirley point a gun directly at him. It only took a few seconds for the two too now be outside of the train cart with Mao behind him and Shirley above with a gun pointed at him.

"It's Zero's...gun." She told the wide-eyed Naruto.

"Why not use your Geass? Oh wait, the same Geass that made you a murderer of so many people. Man, you are a real monster!" Hearing that, Naruto just glared at the man but can't do anything because he doesn't want to do anything in front of Shirley who could have yet decided to shoot him but that thought changes when he saw the guy take out a gun. Seeing this, Naruto just grits his teeth due to his ideas being easy as pie for the man to see through.

"This is a fitting Death for a thief like you." He told Naruto with anger evident in his tone before turning back to Shirley.

"Why not atone for your crimes? I'll even die with you." She told the guy who just stares at her before looking down at his feet.

"Got to admit, even after you caused her father's death she still loves you." Hearing that, Naruto just stares up at her.

"Crimes must be punished—" He stops right there as saw a fragment of Naruto's past the moment he caused Naruto too feel great stress. Seeing that fragment caused a bead of sweat to fall from the man's face. The images being..a bit to...messy...perhaps a he should regroup sooner than later before THOSE memories start to pop up...otherwise he might not see C.C again...or at all if he pushes those memories to hard...after all he had no reason to die by a monster's hands.

"Shirley—" He was cut off by the girl suddenly letting loose a single bullet past Naruto's cheek, causing a line of blood to appear on it since he moved his head instantly. Seeing this, tears appear on her eyes as she was struggling.

"Why are you hesitating! He killed your father! Kill him! He's just a muder—" The Man shouts again before stopping at seeing even more fragments of dead bodies and just looks up at Naruto. Fear was starting to eat at him as he looked into the slowly chilling eyes...

"Could you so kindly, shut up and let me talk to my friend?" Naruto asked politely while looking back at the Man...with him being the target for the slowly growing bloodlust and madness he just swallows before hearing movement behind him and turns to find Leloucia on the lower steps with gun in hand and pointed at him.

"How did she—" He stops there at realizing Naruto's thoughts and memories had distracted him for too long.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave." He said right before he walks into the Railcar slowly with Leloucia still pointing her gun at him but her main concern was Shirley and not wanting to kill someone in front of her. Just after he enters the cart, Shirley fell forwards which Naruto immediately goes and catches her. While this was happening, the guy was looking into his bag to take out a better gun to use but that ends when the entire cart shakes with the doors closing.

" **AGAIN?!** I can't believe that blonde could have distracted me this much?" He said while Naruto just watched the cart moving downwards before looking to just as the guy too saw it, it was C.C dressed as a maid with a gun in hand.

"Guess it was a good choice to alert Leloucia what was happening." The immortal witch said to herself while staring at the one inside the cart who moved to the back to see her.

"I knew it! We finally meet again! It's you! It's really you!" He shouts while throwing off his visor and earphones.

"You look wonderful, even in that outfit, C.C, I'll come to see you! I'll come see you as soon as I can! I swear! **I** **SWEAR!** " He shouts yet the girl only feels bad for him before her gaze shifts over to someone else that has caught her eye. It was Naruto who was hugging the poor girl closely to him.

"I'm...so...so sorry for what happened to your father and the pain I brought you and your mother." He told the girl he was hugging all the while she was crying.

"I pointed a gun at you, I shot you, I even threatened to kill you!" She said but all he does was shake his head.

"I don't even care about that! It's my fault entirely, your suffering, your guilt, and your tears are my sin and mine alone to bear." He told the girl who just hugs her face into his chest.

"I wanted you to be kind to me..." She truthfully said to him while all he did was grit his teeth as he hugged her closer.

"That is nothing to be ashamed about!" He told the girl while standing on the lower levels of the stairs was Leloucia who stood in silence until he looked at his best-friend.

"Even though my father is dead now!" She said but he pushes her more away so she could look at him.

"I can take it away, your pain, your suffering, your guilt, everything..." He told the poor girl who just stares at him.

"Impossible." She said just as Leloucia came into view from behind him.

"Whatever happens next, I just want you to know that you have every right to resent me. But even so I won't allow this to get in the way of allowing you to live your life unchained, so...don't forgive me for I'm about to Sin again. Leloucia, do it!" He told her before closing his eyes as he held her there just as she made eye contact with Leloucia.

"Lulu, **NARU, NO DON'T!** " She screamed as memories of Naruto began too vanish from her memories as the echo of Leloucia's words rung into her mind, rewriting her brains nerves to forget everything about Naruto.

 **THAT NIGHT AT THE MEMORIAL STONE**

Currently standing in front of the memorial stone was a silent Shirley who finally turns around to be met with surprise at seeing someone she doesn't know just as the storm clouds started to gather above them.

"Excuse me, did you lose family, too?" The girl questioned the blonde-haired guy who wore civilian clothing.

"Not exactly. You see...it was a very close friend." Hearing that, Shirley only responds with "I see".

"This was the second time I lost a very close friend of mine. She was very important to me, but because of my foolishness I lost her forever." Hearing that, Shirley just gives the young man a sad look while he shows her his back.

"You loved her, didn't you?" She asked him but he just shakes his head.

"I don't really know exactly, but she truly loved me...but because of me not being able to return the same feelings, that will forever be my sin." He told her with a sad expression on his face.

"Morning will come." Hearing that, he just looks at her confused.

"I've forgotten exactly why I came out here in the first place. Maybe because I wanted to put something behind me. Well, there are some things I just can't forget and a lot of sad things, too. But morning still comes, right? That's why you shouldn't try to hold thoughts like that ba—" She stops there to see Naruto had tears falling from his eyes before turning his back to her.

"Even now, after all I've done your still helping me...you're truly, a saint." Naruto muttered, confusing the girl who watches him walk away slowly. As he exited the Cemetery he noticed Leloucia standing in the rain with an umbrella ready.

"C.C has started looking for Mao, as she calls him." Leloucia started before naruto could ask what she was doing here.

"She's looking for him right now, you go home...I'll deal with him...after all I know exactly how to deal with him now." Leloucia said as they approached a nearby cab that had been flagged down.

"Are you sure? He can find you if-" He started before Leloucia interrupted him.

"If I am in range...like I said Naruto..." at this Leloucia turned away as she gently guided him into the cab before she started to walk away, only pausing for a moment to look back at him with a cold look in her eyes, not direct at him.

"I have a plan" Was all she said while having a small smirk on her face that she usually had when she had beaten a noble at her chess gambling games. Naruto could only shack his head...he almost pitied Mao at this point.

Almost.

 **THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE INCIDENT, AT ASHFORD ACADEMY IN THE MORNING**

A tired yawn Was the only sound that could be heard from Naruto's mouth, after what had transpired yesterday he was quite tired, having stayed up late worried for Leloucia and C.C, until Leloucia turned in with C.C in tow, it was only then he had relaxed and went back to his room after Leloucia thanked him for watching over Nunnally...though he did drop the bomb of the marriage proposal and asked if they could talk about it in the morning. While he was walking with the contemplative though tired Leloucia who was thinking about the marriage proposal that Naruto told her about last night was ordered by her...father...for him and her half-sister who also has a Geass...possibly like hers if the way he told her about their meeting was to go by and potentially outing Naruto as Zero by accident with the correct order...or worse...which could also potentially lead to both her and Nunnally, which could not be allowed. But her thoughts were silenced by the sudden arrival of Suzaku who just ran up behind them after calling their names which they looked at him with surprise.

"Good morning, I haven't seen much of you guys recently." Hearing that, Leloucia shakes her head with a sigh in disagreement.

"Aren't you forgetting about yourself?" She questioned her childhood friend who smiles.

"Mine is due to work. It's because the Order of the Black Knights have started to act." When that heard that, the two were confused.

"Aren't you in the tech—" Leloucia was cut off by hearing a yell and turn to find Rivalz suddenly sliding to a stop on his motor vehicle with Rai in the passenger seat.

" **IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH NARUTO?!** " Rivalz shouts as he grabs Rai by the back of his shirt, pulling him out of the side vehicle and in front of the three who could see the poor guy mouthing the words "help me".

"What do you—" He was cut off by the guy getting directly in his face.

" **DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MILLY'S MARRIAGE INTERVIEW?!** " He demands the blonde who was sweat dropping.

"Yea—" He was cut off by the guy grabbing him by the shirt and starts shaking him.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME—** " He was finally silenced by the cat Arthur jumping on his back at it proceeds to terrorize him while everyone watched the poor guy shouting in pain then at the cat who retreats into the arms of Carla.

"He wouldn't stop causing problems." She honestly answered which they all agreed mentally but he wasn't done since the blue-haired idiot grabs Naruto by his legs.

"This isn't over yet, we—" He was silenced by the cat jumping onto him again while it begins ruthlessly clawing at him, gaining only sweat drops from everyone who just stare at the poor idiot.

And then after a moment or two, with Suzaku slowly edging away until he knocked a stone askew...which Arthur had picked up and locked eyes onto Suzaku's own.

"Run" Was the word Naruto could only utter as Suzaku made a manly shriek of terror as Arthur imitated an alien face hugger by leaping at Suzaku, trying to turn him into his own personal chew toy...with MUCH success.

Needless to say, everyone nearby felt pity for the second poor fool who had earned the demon cat of Ashford Academies attention, along with his personnel scratching post.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER AT THE GIRLS DORM, NUNNALLY'S ROOM**

The two had silently walked through the dorm towards Nunnally's room and while they did so, Naruto kept glancing over towards Leloucia since she's been awfully quiet but before he said anything they had arrived just as the door slides open.

"Nunnally—" She stops cold to see that my Nunnally wasn't anywhere to be seen inside the room but origami pieces folded into cranes, move around a single picture the two immediately approach and found it to reveal Nunnally but tied up. Seeing this had caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock while Leloucia on the other hand's face slowly twisted into a great fury. before they could do anything they both heard Leloucia's phone go off which she answers.

"Hello?" Leloucia said before the two heard a voice that shocks them.

[ _Sister!_ ]

At those words, Leloucia sat up straighter then she had ever before with near panic in her voice as she replied.

"Nunnally! Where are you right now?" Leloucia questions her younger sibling but she could only respond with not knowing but what she did say was that she couldn't move.

"Nunnally!" She shouts but that was when they heard the voice they hated.

[ _Lulu, it's me._ ]

Hearing that, Naruto grits his teeth in anger having thought he was dead, Leloucia having told him what happened that Night when both C.C and her had encountered Mao at the carnival grounds.

[ _You two were careless. You thought that I was dead?_ ]

"Hold on, Mao. C.C isn't here right now—" Leloucia was cut off by Mao.

[ _That's why I came. Someone who isn't affected by Geass is such a nuisance. I'll save that encounter for later. I really can't accept the gift you offered me the other day._ ]

Leloucia only responds to his question while unable to think because of his ability, or at least properly make a plan.

"You should be somewhere within a 500m radius from us, right?" She questions the psycho who only confirms it and even tells them they need to find them.

[ _The time limit is five hours. Also, this is more so a rematch between me and Naruto so don't try and get in my way too much again, otherwise your little sister will meet a...unfortune end...bye!_ ]

With that said, he hangs up just as Leloucia turns to see Naruto already running out the door. With that, the two begin running around the entire academy trying to find Mao and Nunnally.

It didn't take long for the two too meet up again but this time at an elevator of all places.

"This doesn't make any sense, the only way Nunnally and Mao could not be seen around the academy or its grounds, they have to be in the tunnels you told me about. Now that I think about it, did we hear running water when we were talking to Mao and Nunnally? Naruto questioned Leloucia who confirms what was just said with a sharp nod just as she puts her key card in but it was denied which caused her to have to hack into it, taking only a few seconds before they entered.

"So, we're going all the way down?" Naruto asked Leloucia who nods again but instead of talking about Nunnally, Naruto brought up a different problem.

"Leloucia...are you ok, ever since a few days ago, you've—" He was cut off by Leloucia speaking.

"We're here..." Just after saying that, the moment the elevator opened up, without thinking Leloucia took two steps out and her eyes widen to see a machine gun pointed directly at her. All she heard was "get down" just as Naruto tackled her to the floor in order to dodge gun fire while a kunai was thrown at the gun, causing it to explode but instead of going onwards, the two were frozen because Naruto was on top of Leloucia, both staring at one another before she looks away to her right in order to break eye contact with him.

"Lulu...is your silence about me not telling you about Shirley or is it about me hiding the marriage proposal?" When he asked that, he could see the bothered look on his face yet instead of pushing the question more he stood up straight in order to help her stand just before the two hurried along. In a short amount of time the two of them find themselves within the sewer room where Nunnally could be seen sitting while hanging above her was an object. The two could only say her name as they run towards her, alerting the girl of her saviors.

"Sister, Naruto." The poor blind girl said while they approach it but as they did the very noticeable thing hanging above Nunnally's head was finally spoken when Naruto mentioned it to Leloucia who proceeded to stop him.

"A bomb..." Hearing that, Naruto immediately activates his Geass as he plans to try and contain the explosion while that saved her but they were stopped when Naruto got a call and he answers it.

[ _Lulu's right, a bomb indeed! A girl who's a genius while having a beast as her strength, don't you two make a good pair! But Naruto, you should know that thing is packed with Sakuradite so even your strongest shield won't be able to contain the explosion, even if you blocked it you might cause the entire sewer system to collapse on itself. That's not counting what would happen you and your precious girls!_ ]

With that, he hangs up and leaving the two of them by themselves which Leloucia just looks to at the bomb.

"Nunnally, we'll get you out of here so just be patient." Naruto told the girl who couldn't help but smile as she gives a nod of understanding before he looks at Leloucia who spoke.

"A motion sensitive Sakuradite bomb? A solenoid is used to provide the energy necessary for it to remain in constant movement. If any external forces are applied to the bomb, it'll..." Hearing that, Naruto just grits his teeth at not knowing what he can do.

"Do you have any idea the explosion range?" Hearing that, Naruto places a hand on his chin.

"Mao isn't that insane so he must be out of the range and seeing as he's used Sakuradite its most likely over 500m..." Hearing that, Leloucia looks over at the concerned Naruto.

"Find Mao." When Naruto heard that, he turns fast towards Leloucia to see the expression on her face.

"Are you insane, I'm the best chance for us to get out of here alive! Why would you try and—" He was cut off by Leloucia whispering to him.

"Mao is most likely watching both of us right now. I need you to go keep him distracted since even if I go, he can still read my mind not to mention your Geass can protect yourself in case he has a gun." Hearing that, he just shakes his head.

"Leloucia, how do you even plan on diffusing that without me here? I'm not—" He was cut off by his best-friend speaking to him in a more serious tone.

"I need to stay here and make sure my sister is alright even if it will be far from easy to diffuse a bomb like that. Besides..." What she said next had stopped Naruto completely.

"You of all people should know how smart I am, and that includes you knowing you can trust me with something like this." Hearing that, his eyes just widen at seeing that confident look on his face which he had no choice but to listen after he sighs.

"Fine, but if you die I will never forgive you!" Hearing that, she only nods in response to his words.

 **40 MINUTES LATER, AT THE CHURCH LOCATED ON ASHFORD PROPERTY**

Naruto entered the church slowly to find Mao sitting down on a wooden chair right before he stood up to greet him and before Naruto could do anything he opens up his shirt to reveal a DMS linked to Sakuradite which his eyes widen all the way in shock.

"Welcome, Mr. Heart Stealer! You didn't think I had any plans in case you tried to kill me here? Not only would my death cause this to explode but if this one goes off then the one above Nunnally will explode, too!" Hearing that, Naruto grits his teeth in anger at hearing that but he was surprised to see Mao reveal a chess board connected to a balance scale, seeing it caused Naruto to dislike it greatly since he was that good at chess. Even so he walked to the side that had the black chess pieces while Mao took the white.

"This balance is both the detonation and the dismantling switch for the bomb. The chess piece captured from the opponent is placed on it. If the needle swings towards my side completely, the bomb will be detonated. If the needle swings towards your side completely, it will be disabled so Nunnally and Leloucia will be saved if you win. But don't even think about using your Geass to restrain me either! I've made some special precautions in case you try anything against me." Hearing that, Naruto just simply glared at him.

"Why are you dragging others into this when this is basically between me and you. Do you hate me because of what you saw in my memories?" Hearing that, Mao didn't say it but he could hardly read Naruto's memories. It was the fact that his past memories were so broken that they were creating a shield in a way to prevent him from digging up memories he wasn't thinking about, he saw the memory of C.C kissing him on his helmet while naked but not what he has heard being said since knowing of Mao's connection with C.C caused him to think of that.

"It's pointless to say anything, since your thoughts are all clear to me." Lied the psycho Geass user who proceeded to start the life and death game in less than a few minutes Naruto was down by five pieces. Seeing this, he was already sweating a lot. Needless to say, he had to be corrected by Mao of all things during the match which annoyed the obsessed Geass user.

"You're not the type that can think your way out of this, in fact I'm pretty sure you suck at this game." Hearing that, Naruto grits his teeth and was about to activate his Geass when he saw Mao shake his head just after taping his DMS.

"Kill me then die, restrain me...well, you wouldn't like what I would have planned since this is my last chance at dealing with you guys." He told Naruto who continues to glare at him before back down at the game board, yet with ever move Naruto becomes more and more hopeless because of Mao's Geass.

"I must say, you aren't wrong...seeing that and other memories of C.C and you." As he said it, he took another chess piece of Naruto's and placed it in the scale.

"Pisses me off..." He said, finding enjoyment out of Naruto's horror slowly creeping on his face and that horror introduced Mao to something he hadn't known of.

"Awww, is someone still crying over the death of one of their childhood friends?" When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way just as Mao started clapping.

"Ahaha, a sensitive subject huh? That girl was no one just like her family, an Eleven! It must've been a miracle she somehow got into that private school with you and placed in the same class as well. But alas, your best friend, your first friend...she was executed because her family was suspected of being a terrorist and I must say executing someone that young for being a suspected Terrorist, it must've been pretty painful indeed! Ehehehahahahah! Guess you're going to have that same feeling but much worse when that bomb goes off, you've been placed into a corner!" He said, laughing at the horror on Naruto face.

"I'll do anything, please just—" He was silenced by Mao clapping his hands.

"So precious, you acted like such a strong willed young man but when pushed to your breaking point you're a worthless piece of shit! This feels absolutely wonderful, indeed! However, no. With this..." As he said it, Naruto's eyes widen all the way as he watched the man lift his chess piece.

"With this..." He said, moving it to a new spot, causing Naruto's heartbeat to take a rapid increase.

"Check..." He said, tossing it over towards the scale and with-it Naruto's entire world froze in place, watching it hit the scale and with it his world shatters, causing him to fall to his knees in disbelief as tears began falling from his eyes, showing an expression as if his minds been shattered and just stares into space while Mao just laughs before he takes out his video camera.

"Now, how does it feel to get exploded into pieces—" He stops there at seeing the video feed showing Nunnally was unchanged.

"Why...? How?" Mao said but Naruto wasn't listening, tears were running down his face as his vision became blurry, replaced by his shattered memories where he saw images of a long blonde hair and dark pink eyes.

(Your orders are clear...)

As he heard that, the fractured memories started to move and be placed in different areas in front of his eyes just as he saw a person appear in front of him, a kid no less with blonde hair and dark pink eyes.

(Exterminate all who threaten Britannia, after all you are our most faithful weapon; Naruto Vers Namikaze.)

Hearing those words, Naruto suddenly began to scream as he grabbed his head in utter pain just as Mao was hit with hundreds of brutal and bloodthirsty memories that caused terror to form on his face as he starts to take steps back in fear while seeing his left eye transform to reveal a second Geass. As this happened, armor started forming on his face as blue geo-metric lines began running over the armor and morphing it. The black organic armor bulged and twisted while a parody of Zero's helmet formed on his head while the geometric lines formed the "gaps" in-between the plates. While sharp claws seemed to grow from his fingers, bending almost as if they were organic on Naruto and now long knife-like fingers.

As Mao watched this, he was taking steps back in shock as Naruto grabbed his head in pain and starts banging it over and over again on the ground, leaving small crater like impacts from each time he did it until the helmet splits open to reveal many razor-sharp teeth and a silver forked-tongue, with it a scream was released that shattered all the windows, there phones, and Mao's visor to pieces. Stunned said man for holding his ears from the sound attack just after falling on his ass. After that, the transformed Naruto who was on all fours was licking the sides of the helmet in hunger while showing a terrifying smile.

"What the hell are you?" Mao whispered at the monstrosity that walked in a eerie manner of a spider approaching its prey.

" **I aM tHe BiRd Of HeRmEs!** " The thing snarled as a geass symbol burned into the visor of the "armor".

"No..." Whispered Mao as he was starting to crawl away, every time he tried standing up he was knocked back down by the memories it was regaining, it was surging forward into this...abomination of nature's mind that was terrorizing him.

" **EaTiNg My OwN WiNgS!** " It hissed as it crouched down to almost the level of the floor.

"NO" Mao screamed as he lurched backwards towards the windows but finally was able to stand. If one looked at the scene they would have seen that the area almost darkened...one could say it was the clouds overhead that did it, but the setting itself.

" **To mAkE MySelF TaMe!** " the abomination shrieked as it lurched forward with enough force to crack the concrete ground, as well as gouging out wherever it places a hand or foot as it raced towards Mao's running form. It was only due to Mao tripping over a piece of rock that he wasn't turned to mush and shredded meat and bone from a rampaging Naruto. As it was, he did get a long 3 clawed gashes across his back to the bone. It was only then he remembered the Dead-man's switch as well as the sakuradite bomb while the monster stood over him.

At least that was one of his last thoughts before he saw C.C standing at the doorway with a gun in hand looking horrified at the scene...before he disappeared in a flash agony of claws and teeth as well as a pink glow...before it was incased within a black sphere that separated the front portion of his chest from the rest of his body.

((((( **Fallen ryu- _at this point even, I'm not comfortable to say what happens to Mao, but to anyone who has seen and read hellsing ultimate both manga and the anime…kudos to you!_** )))))

The wide-eyed C.C has just watched what only could be described as a abomination of nature or fading back to her past...a demon from her old faith. The Beast itself was bathing in the blood of Mao as it was ripping apart of what remained of his body. The beast just looks up from the body before standing up on both of its legs that had changed into more hind like animal legs such as a fox in a way.

"Eheheheh." Was the warped giggling sound that escaped from the monster's mouth while two glowing red dots could be seen from the helmet like visor. Seeing this, C.C's eyes just narrow as she entered the church with the doors closing behind her.

"You're not mindless abomination, aren't you...your shattered memories returned to how they once were." When she said that, the helmet opens up completely to reveal a crying Naruto who's Geass was in both eyes.

"They turned me into a weapon, day after day they conducted experiments on my body and mind in order to increase my Geass. I was but a weapon to not only them but my father, I was their strongest weapon against "them"...in the end, I... ehehahahahah." He just started to laugh as he showed a psychotic expression, beyond Mao's.

" **IN THE END THEY HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO SHATTER MY MEMORIES AND REPLACE THEM WITH DIFFERENT ONES! I BECAME TOO DANGEROUS, TOO UNCONTROLLABLE AFTER HAVING KILLED ALL THE SCIENTISTS RUTHLESSLY AFTER I FINALLY MADE THE DECISION TO KILL EVERY BRITANNIAN IN THIS WORLD, IF I DID THAT THEN THEY WON'T HAVE TO FEAR THE UPCOMING WAR BECAUSE THEY WOULD ALL BE DEAD! AHAHAHAHAH!** " Naruto laughs as C.C glared at him.

"I have no choice." When the immortal witch said that, she suddenly charges at Naruto who simply tilts his head and in a mere second his left arm had a massive blade form on it which he proceeded to pierce through C.C's chest, lifting her upwards in the air as her blood trickled down the blade and some bits of it fell down on his face before pulling her directly towards him, being face to face with C.C who was still awake with a pained expression, well not so much he expected...

"It's time to begin the purge...but first, I need to find Barba—" He was stopped by C.C's hands suddenly reaching up to his face, touching his face which his eyes just widen.

"Give me back, Naruto." As she said that, she starts to lean forward just as Naruto was speaking.

"What are you—" Just as he was saying that, the moment her lips met his her Geass symbol on her forehead glowed brightly just as her power shattered Naruto's memories a second time in his life. When this happened, a very bright rainbow light was released which thankfully no one was nearby due to classes. The only one who saw this was Leloucia who was running towards the building. By the time she arrived, she was met with a tearful unconscious Naruto covered in blood as he lay unconscious on C.C lap who was brushing blond hair.

"It seems, he became worse than Mao." C.C muttered while staring down at Naruto sadly.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NEXT TIME, THE PARTY; NARUTO AND MARRYBELL MEET.**

 ** _Omake 1: Naruto's getting WHAT!?_**

Purple eyes burned in indignation at the letter the maid Sayoko had brought her after finding it left open in Naruto's room.

Inconceivable…absolutely inconceivable, how dare father take away naruto and pawn him off to one of her half-siblings!? And one that is rumored to be in the process of taking out terrorists to boot! If it had been Euphie she would have been peeved and plotted a way to put suzaku into her graces more than naruto, or even the numerous other siblings…after all leloucia isn't the only genius on the block thank you very much! It's just a little bit harder to have to pretend to read braille and keep her grades to the just above average in order for he plans to move forward without anyone noticing poor little nunally.

However, now how can things go as planned now?! Well there was THAT operation, but that should only be used if things became desperate and the fact their love for each other was so bad and open that even the most blind and deaf person could tell they loved each other VERY much…hmmm the merits of the plan versus the cons would have to suffice for now until an opening can be made. Perhaps miss C.C can help identify more girls to be available for the plan? She did feel something C.C had for naruto…and maybe the new girl kallen to…hmmmm….

"Sayoko…the time-table is to be move forward…" the girls voice echoed through the room as said ninja maid looked slightly worried at her charge…it was rare after all for one of her charges to lose her temper…but for this one to do so bluntly?

As if reading her mind her charge turned her head abruptly towards her.

"This cannot stand…begin operation 'lovely day'" the girl declared in a rather dramatic way as the ninja maid bowed to her mistress and left to begin the preparations.

As she left sayoko wasn't sure on who to pity…her mistress leloucia or master naruto for what her current mistress planned for them.

While sayoko left the room nunally vi Britannia could only lower her head to shadow her eyes…

"I WILL have cute nieces and nephews…wherever you like it or not big sister…though with how your journals are read…" here nunally let oh a cute little crackle of glee.

"I so look forward to my future nieces and nephews!" she declared as her purple eyes burned with determination.

The era of the information broker Infinity has begun…and the plan to have naruto and leloucia to make plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil to!

 **OMAKE END😂**


	12. Chapter 12: Zero goes to the Ball

**_Hello everyone, I hope you all like this long-awaited chapter and sorry if everything isn't right on it's just I haven't worked on it for a while. Also thanks again to Fallen-Ryu for the great edit and adding to this chapter._**

Chapter 12

 **DAY OF THE MARRIAGE PROPOSAL REVEAL, DURING THE RIDE TOWARDS THE CLOVIS MEMORIAL MUSEUM**

"..." Came no words from an unhappy looking Naruto simply wore clothing worn for special events all the while sitting within a limousine in silence while staring out the window. He was trying to think of things when his thoughts were interrupted.

"C'mon Naruto, you got to wipe that frown away and relax." Spoke none other than Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three who sat in front of the Son of the Knight of One. All he did was look at him before turning away with the same frown, gaining a sigh from a friend he hasn't seen since he was young.

"I see, so you still haven't forgiven him that day..." When he asked that, the frown increased which Gino sighs before something came to mind.

"You know, Princess Euphemia will be there, and I heard she will be picking out a single painting for special honors. There's a chance she may pick yours, you know the one you made way back then!" When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen yet that just caused him to look depressed, seeing it his childhood friend just looks away to see he brought up some sad memories. The two having not seen each other for years and it's obvious they can't connect like they used too. While sitting in silence, Naruto thought about the day after the incident with Mao.

 **FLASHBACK, NEXT DAY AFTER MAO DEATH**

(Exterminate all who threaten Britannia, after all you are our most faithful weapon; Naruto Vers Namikaze.)

Naruto's eyes shot open as he immediately sat up in bed, breathing loudly as he was sweating beads but blinks in surprise at finding him back in his own room.

"What...what happened?" Naruto asked just before he flinches in pain and grabbed his head while staring down at his blankets, seeing bloody images flash through his head of dead bodies as well as...

(What the hell are you?)

With those words coming to mind, he felt completely sick to his stomach as he saw glimpses of what he's done to Mao which his left hand moved to his mouth as he felt sick to his stomach and immediately leans over to his left, grabbing a trash can so he could vomit inside it before suddenly stopping as his left hand once again grabs his head, feeling great pain.

He sat on his bed for the next few minutes before he heard his door open and close and soft foot-steps approach him, and when he looked up he saw the worried look of Leloucia. He tried to give a small smile at seeing her but the pain in his head and his sick stomach prevented that from happening, so as he went for a second round with the trash can Leloucia simply sat next to him and gently rubbed his back as she leaned close to him.

Naruto was thankful for her support, as few words needed to be said between them, nor did they want to for the next half hour as they simply sat next to each other, and in time shifted so they each leaned back against each other with the back of their heads touching gently.

"I know what happened in that place…with him…" Leloucia whispered softly as she stared upwards at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." was the even more dead reply.

"You know I won't leave you for this…right? We both made a promise, for a world without war, right?" She said as she sensed more then felt that he was listening.

"You promised me, to stay by my side while I worked in the shadows…this time, this next operation…ill lead it." She told him as she turned her head to the right to gaze out of the window at the moon in the sky.

"Promise me you will be okay"

It was a strained voice, one aching for a form of comfort.

One leloucia hesitantly gave in the form of holding his hand tightly, which he returned.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered whimsy as he stared at the ceiling.

Together they sat their until well after midnight, simply taking comfort in each other's presence and with their very small and simple actions saying what didn't need to be said…

 **FLASHBACK END**

As the memory ended, the two had just entered the building's entrance where they were let in by guards yet the moment they made it inside, he could already see many stares on him as his arrival has drawn much attention in the seconds he had entered with reporters also turning towards him with surprise.

"Is that really him?"

"He hasn't made an appearance in years!"

"I heard he was traumatized after the assassination attempt."

The moment he heard the last part he had to grit his teeth, and almost immediately he had reporters running up to his asking questions he didn't want to answer so all he did was push past a them to start walking away but as he did, he looked back with annoyance.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with the press." With that said he just continues walking away and down the hall with Gino getting between the group of reporters and Naruto to distract them all the while his old friend had finally stopped, away from the crowd so he could stand in silence in front of a painting he hadn't seen since he made it showing a long haired blonde holding a young girl next to her with her left hand while the right held a sword, behind her stood an army that held weapons. Slowly he looked down on a plaque that read...

[The Maiden of Revolution.]

While staring at it, he thought about words spoken to him from the past.

(I don't understand, why is the world like this...there's so much suffering...so much mistreatment...no one's equal in this world, the strong survive and the weak either die or become nothing more than stairs for the strong.)

(I'm going to change it, when I get older...I'll change everything!)

Remembering the words, he was once told by his first and closest friend, Naruto just stares back up at the picture which he had made to look closely like her.

"So, we finally meet face-to-face, Naruto Namikaze." The moment he heard that familiar voice, he turns quickly to have his ocean-blue eyes meet that of violet ones. Before him stood none other than Marrybell Mel Britannia wearing her usual dress with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Princess Marrybell Mel Britannia, Viceroy of Spain." As he stated calmly as he turned to completely to face the Princess who stood by herself just like he did, away from the noisy crowd.

"It's been to long Naruto." Marrybell said as she stared at her oldest friend from before when she was…

"No, don't think about it…just focus on the now..." She thought as her friend stared at her for a few moments…something was…very different about him, much more then she would have thought.

"Yeah it has been-" He said as he turned to the picture "but right now I feel it hasn't been long enough." He admitted as he stared at the picture more intently…

"Oh really? Why would that be hm?" Marrybell questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him, mostly curious on why her old friend would say such a thing to his fiancée.

"Because, time changes everything…people, places, items, nations, and even idea's but one thing always remains the same. Change itself…if a system cannot survive change or what has caused that change then it has no right to admit its poweress…but the same could be said in reverse." Naruto explained as he beheld his old painting, Marrybell turned to it in confusion for a moment.

"So, what your saying is that change is inevitable but also can be postponed?" She mused before Naruto shook his head, and then turned his head towards her.

"No, but it is the nature of things to have to change if they can't fit into the times ahead." He explained a bit more aggravated which caused Marrybell to narrow her eyes as she thought on his explanations, until she sharply turned to him.

"This is about the elevens, right? Or the number system then?" She sharply asked with a tone to make no hesitation or regard for politeness.

"I'm talking about the sickness that plagues this world…of the fact that Britannia acts as a cancer, eating more then it gives…destroying the body until there is nothing left for it to eat save for itself." Naruto growled out as Marrybell looked more angered right now then if he had simply told her some quite unpleasant things about her habits.

"Is that so? You do know that they shouldn't fight, as with terrorism it creates the same problems they so proclaim to have, look how many so-called freedom fighters destroyed more lives than saved, increasingly they act like the real cancer. While some nobility can truly betray Britannia, it's inevitable they will lose. They fight because they decide to be animals rather then proper humans, killing innocent life just because they can in far more brutal and cowardly ways. That's why I exist along with my unit!" Marrybell harshly declared to Naruto as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, anger coursing though his veins as he launched his counter-point.

"They fight back because their being oppressed. Take the Shinjuku Ghetto incident for example, your brother gave the order to slaughter men, women, and even children. Tell me, just how in fact is that even remotely justice at all?!" He demands the Princess who once again heard that, first from Zero then from Naruto which she showed anger.

"The terrorist's captured a poison gas capsule which could have been used as a weapon against the Britannian Military, more so on a far greater scale then what my brother did." When Naruto heard that, his anger increases.

"So, your saying it's ok to slaughter hundreds of civilians that had nothing to do with this if it means the assurance of Britannia's control over Japan?! If you agree with what he did without a hint of guilt, then your just like him...a murderer." The moment Naruto said that, the Princess's eyes merely narrowed just like Naruto's as the two glared at each other until they heard the one in charge of the museum speak.

"And now Princess Euphemia will present special honors to one painting." When that was said, the two broke eye contact to turn their attention towards the man handing Euphemia flowers while they stood on stage with guards and security.

"The work in which this flower is placed shall be considered the museum's very finest." Hearing that, Naruto could clearly see who was the man that stood next to her.

"Andreas Darlton, a general of the Britannian military as well as a loyal subordinate to Princess Cornelia." He thought to himself while staring at Euphemia who simply turns to face the painting of her father, Charles yet surprising many she just turns away from that painting to approach the two of them, stopping in front of the two who were facing her.

"Why is she—" Naruto stopped as he recalled Gino's words.

(I heard she will be picking out a single painting for special honors. There's a chance she may pick yours, you know the one you made back then!)

As he thought about what he said, his eyes only widen as Euphemia passed the two, both just watching as she placed the flowers on the painting of "The Maiden of Revolution". After doing so, she spoke while facing Naruto.

"When Clovis found out you made this, he was very jealous...he once told me, this had far more meaning then any of his ever had." When he heard that, his eyes just widen in shock at hearing such a thing while Marrybell also showed shock before looking at the painting. It was then that they heard it, phones were being heard ringing down the hall, the sudden noise caused them to start walking towards it just as from the crowd appears a single girl who pushed through it, approaching the three was a girl wearing a unique uniform that consists of a buttoned sleeveless shirt, a long-sleeved jacket, and a black and red corset and skirt combination worn over a short white skirt. Her orange hair was kept in at least two ponytails while having green eyes.

"What's going on, Oldrin?" She asked her childhood friend who immediately answers with a serious expression upon her face

"Princess, the choufu base is being attacked!" When she heard that, Marrybell's eyes widen just while Naruto was surprised as his lips moved a little upward.

'I see, Leloucia is striking now of all days to free him.' Naruto thought just as a live video feed came on, giving me all a look on what was happening which the Princess grew angrier at seeing this was "Zero's" doing.

The group watched the live video feed of the single Lancelot battling against seven distinct pilots within Knightmare frames, shocking many in the crowd of people who were watching this with Naruto remaining silent, yet he was silently hoping of the destruction of the Lancelot and its pilot from within.

"Yes, send them all." When Naruto heard that, he glanced at Andreas who was on the phone and staring at the scene.

"Have them reinforce Kururugi's position and destroy the terrorists." The moment he heard that, for him everything froze but his eyes widening in realization.

"Suzaku is..." Naruto just stops and looks back at the large screen with still completely wide eyes before they narrow with anger and under his breath growling lightly curses about a certain cat-toy fool.

"Engineer my ass, the pain in the ass has been under our noses this entire—" He stops when he saw the sword carrying Knightmare suddenly stab the cockpit of the pilot before cutting off the top part, destroying the back as well as revealing who was inside the frame, which was indeed Suzaku. During that reveal, no one moved which Naruto could tell Leloucia was momentarily frozen at her reunited childhood friend being the very Lancelot that not only got in their way but also tried to kill them.

"Hey, that's..."

"My god, it's that Eleven!"

"Suzaku Kururugi!"

"The suspect from Prince Clovis's murder!"

"How can some Eleven pilot a Knightmare?"

"Well that doesn't sound good." Spoke Gino who was walking up to the group with a plate of food in hand, staring at the scene while Euphemia starts to look around just as Andreas walks forward just to stop to give an order.

"Kill the screen! We can't—" He was cut off by Euphemia ordering him not to, surprising the young man and gaining the attention of the other who watched her turn towards the screen.

"I want to see!" Hearing that, they just continued to watch the fight taking place where it was revealed the Knightmare that was pushing Suzaku back was being piloted by Toudou. As they were watched, it was clear to Naruto Leloucia was distraught at Lancelot being piloted by her childhood friend, more so at seeing them retreat when they still had some time left.

"Traitor!" When Naruto heard that, he showed surprise.

"Why isn't he going after them?!"

"Cause they're all Elevens."

"I see. I knew seven on one was too much for him."

As he heard all that, Naruto grits his teeth in anger.

"Shut up!" When they all heard that, their attention was drawn towards the pissed off Naruto who very much surprised many Nobles at the sudden outburst from the one who's remained calm this entire time.

" **I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU DOUBTING THAT MAN! ALL HE'S EVER DONE WAS HELP BRITANNIA, EVEN WHEN HE WAS BLAMED FOR THE DEATH OF CLOVIS AND MADE OUT TO BE A SCAPE GOAT HE STILL RETURNED TO BE JUDGED! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA SEE THAT HE'S MORE BRITANNIAN THEN ANY OF YOU?!** " Naruto yells with anger, having enough of hearing and seeing Suzaku being discriminated against despite him even now serving Britannia. Watching this was a surprised Marrybell who looks down at her feet, even from the beginning she was still not sure if that was the right thing to do when it came to massacring civilians for a screw up on their part.

However sometimes the worst things needed to be done, and as the counter terrorist unit…some things were better left unsaid.

Yet, all that did was cause more talks that insulted Naruto.

"See, it's true he's not graceful in the slightest."

"I heard that he's no longer allowed to come home."

"Of course, he would side with an Eleven, after all he was friends with a terrorist."

When that last part was said, Naruto showed a murderous gaze at the one who said that much to the surprise of many at the look he had on his face.

"What did you just say?!" As he asked, he started approaching the man with the intent to attack much to the man's fear as he steps back with others moving back as Naruto was quickly approaching him until he stops in front of him, grabbing him by the collar with his left hand so he could lift him in the air.

"What did you just say...?!" Naruto demands the man who grits his teeth as he answers.

"You were friends with a terrorist." When Naruto heard that he draws back his right arm, about to send this asshole flying when he was stopped by hearing someone speak up.

" **THAT IS ENOUGH!** " Hearing that, Naruto stops and glances back at the Princess with annoyance at her getting in his way just as the man begs.

"Princess, I beg you to throw this attacker out of this museum at once! It is obvious he—" He was cut off by Marrybell who spoke up.

"But the wishes of my father, Charles zi Britannia and the Knight of One, Minato Namikaze. I, the 88th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire; Marrybell mel Britannia will be wed to Naruto Namikaze." When that was said, Naruto's eyes widen all the way while staring at the Princess, having forgotten what he had originally planned and almost immediately he could see reporters quickly heading for the exit to release the news while others stayed and just as questions began to arise, they were silenced by the other Princess speaking up.

"Everyone! I will answer your earlier question about whether I was going to choose my Knights. That man there shall be my knight." As she said it, Naruto's eyes widen to see she was directing everyone to look at the one piloting the Lancelot.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku." Hearing that, Naruto was as shocked as Marrybell as the Two didn't expect to hear such a thing.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE WEAPON THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING**


	13. Chapter 13: The King's Gundam Part 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and yes its been sometime. After seeing the new Code Geass movie trailer it put me in the mood to update this story again, hope you all like it._**

Chapter 13: The King's Gundam Part 1

 _ **LAST TIME**_

 _"Of course, he would side with an Eleven, after all he was friends with a terrorist."_

 _When the last word was said, Naruto's face turned down-right Murderous and gazed at the one who said it much to the surprise of the others around him._

 _"What did you just say?!" As he asked, he started approaching the man with the intent to attack much to the man's fear as he steps back with others moving back as Naruto was quickly approaching him until he stops in front of him, grabbing him by the collar with his left hand so he could lift him in the air._

 _"What did you just say...?!" Naruto hissed his demand at the man who grits his teeth as he snarls out his own answer._

 _"You were friends with a terrorist." When Naruto heard that he draws back his right arm, about to send this asshole flying when he was stopped by hearing someone speak up._

 _" **THAT** **IS** **ENOUGH!** " Hearing that, Naruto stops and glances back at the Princess with annoyance at her getting in his way just as the man begs._

 _"Princess, I beg you to throw this attacker out of this museum at once! It is obvious he—" He was cut off as Marrybell spoke up._

 _"But the wishes of my father, Charles zi Britannia and the Knight of One, Minato Namikaze. I, the 88th Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire; Marrybell mel Britannia will be wed to Naruto Namikaze." When that was said, Naruto's eyes widen in shock while staring at the Princess, having forgotten what he had originally planned to do, and almost immediately he could see reporters quickly heading for the exit to release the news while others stayed and just as questions began to arise, they were silenced by the other Princess speaking up._

 _"Everyone! I will answer your earlier question about whether I was going to choose my Knights. That man there shall be my knight." As she said it, Naruto's eyes widen to see she was directing everyone to look at the one piloting the Lancelot._

 _"Warrant Officer Kururugi Suzaku." Hearing that, Naruto was as shocked as well as Marrybell as the Two didn't expect to her to ever say such a thing._

 _ **CURRENT TIME/UNDER THE OCEAN FLOOR, WITHIN A SUBMARINE AND INSIDE THE MEETING ROOM**_

Currently Zero was standing in front of the Black knights both on a screen as well as in the flesh to the Black Knights Main core group. As it was Zero was giving explanations on certain changes in procedures now that the group had grown into a more full-fledged organization as well as pointing out new charts and graphs with extra explanations, it almost felt to Naruto as if he was in charge of a company rather than a resistance group…Finally reaching the end of his explanation (and now that he could rest his weary throat no thanks to Leloucia hounding on him during their practice before-hand…the many clip-board smacks to his head when he got things wrong…his head still ached about that session), he could now move onto the last issues. Which was the changes of command…with a deft click of a hidden remote to the screen for added Dramatic revelation (he never understood the whole Drama section, he also wondered if Leloucia could have been a play-wright in another life…said girl sneezed over the coms) The screen now showed the single picture of Taizō Kirihara along with statistics and a few short paragraphs of his strengths, examined weaknesses, as well as career.

"And with that, it's about time we move into the new positions resulting in the change." As he stated that, secretly Naruto wished he had a clipboard to keep track of everything like Leloucia did…just so he wouldn't forget anyone and keep everything in order. However, thanks to Leloucia being on his back-seat coach, so far, he hadn't screwed up yet…

"The one who I will put in charge of our General Military Forces will be Toudou Kyoshiro." Upon his words, said man did not show a hint of a reaction, but merely accepting the duty emplaced upon him silently while his comrades showed small smiles and congratulations.

"Next, the Chief Intelligence Commissioner that will be in charge of Public relations and intelligence gathering shall be our newest recruit, Diethard Ried." The moment he said that, most of the individuals looked stunned at the smiling Britannian, some looks turned into contempt and others mistrust, some even voiced their concerns while a partial few through groaned at him being Britannian (no guess to who…Tamaki…) as well having been part of the Britannian Media.

"Zero, I don't mean to sound like a racist, but what's your reasoning behind putting a Britannian in such a sensitive position?" Nagisa questioned the one who her leader is now following.

"Odd thing to ask, after all I'm only confirmed Half-Britannian with my mother's origins not being known. So, ask yourself this, would gaining results be enough for you even if it means working with a Britannian? No matter who you are, the Black Knights shall accept all who wish for safety and freedom from the Britannian's." His words gained an understanding from the still annoyed Tamaki who had no choice but to put up with it, being one of the few that knows of Zero's identity as the Son of the Knight of One.

"Now onto the last bit, well two things to be exact, Ohgi..." The moment he said that man's name, he looked up in surprise.

"Starting right now, you are my second-in-Command." Upon hearing that, said man looked confused with the new responsibility while everyone else besides a few smiled at this declaration. As well as his mumbling denials and small ribbing from his nearest fellows.

"What? Can't you see the looks on the others faces? You have their trust as well as you were their first leader, it's only natural you will take second-in-command." He told the man who just stares at Zero who then turned to the new member of the group…

"Rakshata Chawla, you will be in charge of our research and development. Will there be any problems with that?" He asked and was responded with a smirk and a shake of her head, showing she understands the position she was given before Zero turned his gaze to Kallen.

"Kallen, I'll be placing you in charge of the Unit Zero Squadron. It will be under my direct command, while It hasn't been filled out yet I expect this squad to be done so soon, as it will be my bodyguards while on the battlefield and off it." His words caused her to smile gratefully at hearing that though her attention was on the silent C.C. who was watching the whole thing while eating a slice of pizza.

"Now, for more information on the changes, Ohgi will give you the general detail changes, and I have placed the files on any changes you may not cover changes in his room to be distributed later on, now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." As he said that, he turns just before being stopped by Diethard.

"Zero, may I ask one thing? There is an issue I'd like to discuss with you later on." Upon hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

"If you have something to say then just say it now, I have more prior engagements once the ship comes to a stop." Hearing that, Ohgi and Kallen look at each other since there the only ones that know Naruto attends her Academy.

"I see...I want you to consider an assassination on Suzaku Kururugi." Upon hearing those words, both Naruto and Leloucia's eyes widen in shock just like others who were very much surprised but more so Kallen since she looks at Zero, knowing he and Suzaku are friends.

"You see, he may become a rallying point for the Britannian collaborators in the Eleven population." After hearing that, Rakshata spoke up.

"I see, the faction opposing Britannian rule views you as it's figurehead, Zero, but the collaborators don't have anyone like that at all." Her words were followed by Diethard speaking again.

"People cannot be moved to act on principle alone. Now that the Britannian's have a symbol for their side, the most effective means we have would be an assassination—" He was cut off by the new east chief of the military speaking, Toudou.

"I disagree." Upon hearing that, many to all look at the serious man whose comrades stood next to him, showing their agreement with their leaders' words as he speaks, knowing he has a very good reason why.

"Such backhanded tactics will lose us the support of the Japanese community." His words were then followed by Naruto who spoke up.

"Exactly, doing such an action would not end well for the Black Knights. That is why I shall challenge Kururugi's conviction with my own, it shall show the people who is the one they should follow and believe in." Upon hearing his words, Diethard was very much surprised yet in the end he couldn't help but smile.

"I see, I apologize for how foolish my idea was." The man said with Toudou himself smirking as he glances at Zero, impressed that he wishes to challenge Kururugi's conviction with his own. As the talk continued, Naruto could hear her voice.

[ **Leloucia:** _You did well but you need to limit the information you give them. One minor slip up will cause us no end of trouble._ ]

Upon hearing that, Naruto could only think of the battle that awaits up ahead though his thoughts went to "Wizard" as he still knew nothing about the man that's been helping them not only that but Marrybell who he's currently engaged to that possesses Geass and her knight, the one who pilots the blue Lancelot. But nothing else more than what he did to Mao, what he became. It made him feel as if he were playing an unknown opponent who uses invisible cards. These variables unsettled Naruto who sat there as he listened to them.

 _ **THAT VERY NEXT DAY IN ASHFORD ACADEMY'S BALL ROOM**_

"Well them, I declare the celebratory party for Student Council Treasurer Suzaku Kururugi's promotion to Knighthood open!" Shouted Rivalz who was covered in scratches and bites, courtesy of Arthur who was currently being pet by Clara who stood next to the smiling Rai, who was also covered in scratches smiling at seeing Rivalz pour Suzaku a glass but also keeping watch of the Devil cat.

" **CHEERS!** " Shouted everyone who raised a glass, including Naruto who stood next to Kallen as they watched while Leloucia was holding her sister's wheelchair's handles.

"Man, I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations, Suzaku!"

As words of encouragement were made, others were stuffing their faces full with pizza and drinks all around. While this was happening, Kallen glances at the smiling Naruto as she recalls reading the newspaper that he was engaged to Princess Marrybell, the very thought made her uneasy as he himself was Zero while she was a Princess of Britannia.

' _What are you thinking, Naruto...?'_ She thought, wondering just what is going on in his head yet at the moment he was thinking about Leloucia and how she declined to use her Geass on him.

It was by than that Kallen heard her name being called and turns to see Shirley approaching her with Milly.

"Kallen, could you help with passing around the pizza, I wanted to talk to Naruto about something?" Upon hearing Milly ask the student that, she just blinks in surprise before giving a glance back at Naruto before listening, taking the pizza's just to switch places with Milly.

"Thanks, I'll switch back once after a few minutes." Was all that was said before Kallen began moving around with Shirley doing the same get she wanted to know what they were talking about.

"So, how does it feel being engaged?" Her words caused him to show a bothered expression while turning away, this scene caused her to laugh a little.

"Well can't blame you since your being forced into this unlike…" She told her friend who turns to her.

"So, I'm curious about your—" He was cut off as the two heard more commotion and turn towards the door where they saw a man next to Nina.

"So, so sorry! We've got work to do, Suzaku." He told the one who the parties for, confusing many as to who this guy was while Naruto's eyes widen as he leans into Milly's ear.

"Isn't that your—" He was stopped by her walking towards the door, more specifically him.

"Lloyd! Did you need something?" She questioned the man who smiles while Nina was confused at how they knew each other.

"We're engaged." The moment he says that, a round of shock could be heard throughout the room, many happy while a few sad, and a couple depressed as they just lost bets on who would get with who... Naruto was bet on...a lot...someone bet on him forming an actual harem. In mere moments, Lloyd spots Naruto and smiles.

"Well, if it isn't the soon to be wed!" Lloyd said to Naruto who showed an annoyed expression upon his face as he walked towards him.

"Mind telling me why your here, four-eyes?" His question surprised Milly while also gaining a laugh from Lloyd.

"How I missed you, even when you were young you called me that. The good old times when I was working under your father as an assistant." He told the blonde who just stares at him with a slight annoyance at him mentioning his father.

"Anyways—" Lloyd was cut off just as one Rivalz runs in between them.

"Hey, wait a second! Then, you're—" He was cut off by the man speaking after seeing he doesn't know his name.

"My names Lloyd but technically I'm a Count." His words further shocked Rivalz who looks between them.

"Well, what exactly is your relationship?" His question was answered my Lloyd.

"We're engaged." He said once more, causing the man to scream yet again until he had something to scream about when Arthur jumped on him to begin its acts of terror upon the poor student that caused everyone to visibly look away, feeling sorry for him.

"Um, so have we been mobilized?" Her question was answered by Lloyd showing an uncomfortable smile.

"Yes and no..." The moment he heard that, Suzaku just shows clear confusion.

"I'll tell you more about it, there's a VIP coming in by ship, and we're to meet him with Princess Marrybell and her Knight while you, Lancelot with Euphemia, too." As more shock spread, Naruto's eyes narrow just as Leloucia's did yet unknown to the two, during this moment of Clara having Arthur getting back in her arms she noticed that Rai looked rather serious about something.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**


End file.
